Protegiendo tu felicidad
by Akisara145
Summary: Contemos la misma historia, pero con otro personaje. Una donde no sea el cerezo blanco el perfume preferido de nuestro protagonista, sino el jazmín. Universo alternativo durante el Bakumatsu.
1. Oscuridad

Las oscuras calles eran demasiado silenciosas a esas horas, tanto que el silencio aplastaba y creaba una atmósfera tenebrosa alrededor suyo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Él vivía en esa oscuridad, se desempeñaba en esa oscuridad y cargaba con esa oscuridad. Desde que dejó su entrenamiento para pelear por los que sufrían su oscuridad fue creciendo, crecía sin parar, consumiendo la poca luz que veía. Incluso en el día, esa oscuridad estaba presente. Todos reían y sonreían a pesar de la época de terror que prácticamente vivían, sin embargo él no, sólo se limitaba a mirar sin reaccionar. Y era normal, tampoco iba a ser la persona más alegre si lo único que hacía por la nueva consistía en asesinar por encargo. Como todo un hitokiri, trabajaba en las sombras, asesinando a una velocidad divina, asesinando eficazmente, sin mostrar sentimientos. Todos lo aplaudían, pensando que era tan fácil quitar vidas a personas que, simplemente, no buscan lo mismo que ellos. Escuchó pasos que lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Sus víctimas se acercaban, y tenían al parecer una amena charla.

-¿Cómo ese llamado hitokiri Battousai?-

-Aunque él existe o no, pronto aplastaremos la rebelión.- dijo un guardaespaldas llamado Ishiji, hombre de aspecto grotesco y musculoso.

-Ahora dejemos de hablar de trabajo, que tenemos una razón para celebrar.- el que hablaba era un hombre anciano, Shigekura Jubei, su blanco-Tu hija ya cumple los diecisiete y está comprometida ¿No,Koujiro?-

Miró con atención al hombre corpulento que caminaba al lado derecho de Jubei. Tenía un bigote y mirada penetrante, pero al hablar de su hija la mirada se suavizó.

-Sí, es verdad- respondió animoso.

-Que ya esté a un paso de la adultez y a parte comprometida ¿No es el destino que te sonríe, hombre?-

Avanzó hacia la claridad de la calle, viendo a sus víctimas pasar, deseoso de acabar con su trabajo de una vez y volver a su habitación a descansar.

-Al parecer sí. Parece que ayer era una niña y ahora una bella muchacha. Espero su futuro marido la cuide muy bien en mi lugar, ya que no podía quedarme en casa sabiendo la situación actual...-

-Eres muy honorable. En este mundo todos tratan de encontrar una felicidad, o desean protegerla- salió de su escondite para quedarse tras ellos- y el hecho que estés aquí arriesgando tu vida habla mucho de cuanto adoras a tu hija.-

-Tú debes Shigekura Jubei.- su voz llegó a oídos de los hombres que caminaban delante suyo. Se giraron para conocer de donde procedía la voz, miró fijamente a todos -Aunque no les guarde rencor, por el bien de la nueva era, debo tomar sus vidas.-

Los tres hombres miraron incrédulos al hombre que los miraba fríamente. Era bajo y de contextura delgada, no aparentaba ser peligroso.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ishiji aún con la semblante incrédula. Los otros hombres permanecían callados.

-Choushuu Ishin Shishi, Battousai Himura-

Rápidamente los hombres dirigieron sus manos a la empuñaduras de sus katanas. Ishiji, el más robusto de los tres, se pusó delante mirando fieramente el hombre que tenía delante. Pero, en un cerrar de ojos, el hitokiri desapareció mientras sacaba su arma. Luego vieron como Ishiji caía inerte al suelo con un gran corte que le partía el rostro. Battousai saltó, y Jubei lo siguió con la mirada aterrado, para luego sentir el frío filo de la katana atravesar su cabeza de arriba a abajo, matándolo en el acto.

Koujiro miró consternado la escena, en un tiempo mínimo el hitokiri asesinó a sus compañeros. Quiso gritar, pero se percató de que el asesino ahora venía por él. Por lo pelos pudo interponer su katana para evitar que Battousai le cortara el pecho.

-Ríndete- la voz de ese muchacho, era un susurro sacado del mismísimo infierno. Sin sentimientos, distante.

Al ver mejor al muchacho, notó que no era tan adulto como pensaba, más bien, era un niño. No podía ser que ahora los Ishin Shishi perturbaran y arrancarán la humanidad a niños como el joven que quería asesinarlo, involucrándolos en esa cruenta guerra. Se liberó del ataque del Battousai y sostuvo la katana con ambas manos, mirándolo severo.

-¿Crees que esto es lo correcto?¿Asesinar es lo correcto? Claro que no, además ¿Si quiera sabes si tu bando es el que debe vencer?- notó cierto desconcierto en la mirada del asesino, pero igualmente lo siguió atacando. Frenó los ataques, observando al muchacho esforzarse por acertarle un golpe.

-Un muchacho como tú no debe estar haciendo estas cosas- el asesino frunció el ceño. Koujiro intentó hacerlo retroceder.-No debes mancharte las manos así. Esta no es la mejor forma de lograr una nueva era, a base de sangre-

-Ríndete- repitió Battousai con pesadez. Las palabras de ese hombre lo estaban penetrando, estaba torturando su alma. El mismo se preguntaba eso día a día, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?¿Cómo ayudar en una guerra?¿Cómo saber si su bando era el que debía ganar? No sabía, sólo quería ayudar. Se dió una vuelta sobre sí mismo, acertando una estocada en el hombro del hombre. Koujiro no se amilanó, saltó sobre el asesino y prosiguió con su sermón.

-Muchacho, no puedes seguir así, vas a cargar con los que asesinaste en tu conciencia. No vivas así, no vivas en esta guerra, sumido en la violencia, que recién empiezas a vivir. Deja eso a los mayores.-

-¡Ríndase!- ya no soportaba esas palabras, ya no. Él ya vivía atormentado. Los muertos lo asaltaban en sueños, veía sus rostros desencajados y sangrantes tomarlo por las ropas y jalarlo con ellos al infierno. Esa sensación, sentir la muerte cernirse sobre él, era horrible; peor saber que las personas que asesinó experimentaron lo mismo al encontrarse con él, lo cuál suma una culpa más.

Tenía que matarlo. No podía mostrarse afectado por esas palabras, debía serenarse, sino no llegaría a ningún lado. Entonces quedó frente al hombre, se miraron concentrados en el ataque. Casi igual, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, ambos proyectando sus katanas hacia adelante. Saltaron y terminaron en el lugar que el otro ocupaba, esta vez dándose la espalda. Kenshin sintió un corte en su mejilla, al tocarlo sintió la sangre caliente manar, manchando sus dedos. Eso era insólito. En ninguno de sus encuentros alguien pudo tocarlo, ni siquera un rasguño. Se volteó y vió a su contrincante con heridas en la espalda. Koujiro se giró, suavizando su mirada.

-No te quiero lastimar muchacho-

-Yo quiero matarlo- sentenció recuperando la compostura. Veloz, le asestó un profundo corte en el pecho al hombre que tenía delante. Lo vio desangrarse en el suelo, mientras tosía. Se acercó lentamente al hombre moribundo que se quejaba en el suelo, con un rápido movimiento, desprendió toda la sangre de su katana para asesinar de una vez por todas a ese hombre.

-Yo..sólo..vine a esta guerra...por mi hija…- balbuceaba desesperado al ver la sombra de Battousai cernirse sobre él- Yo...solo...vine a esta guerra...para proteger...su futuro-

-Pues espero que la puedas proteger desde…- mascullaba, alzando la katana para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¿Tienes algo...que proteger muchacho?-

Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, lo paralizó. Soltó el arma luego de escuchar la pregunta. Se quedó mirando al frente sin saber como reaccionar. Él se unió a las filas del Ishin Shishi, a la guerra, solo con algo en mente: dejar de ver a la gente sufrir a causa de esa guerra. Pero…¿Acaso pensó en los familiares de los que asesinó?¿Pensó en su sufrimiento?¿Acaso...él peleaba por ningún motivo salvo eso, evitar sufrimiento?¡Pero él mismo lo provocaba!¿¡No había algo más importante por lo que luchar!?

-Muchacho…- la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos-...espero que puedas...encontrar esa respuesta pronto...porque sino…- el hombre empezó a cerrar los ojos. Battousai lo miró aún pensativo, siguiendo debatiéndose dentro suyo- porque...sino...estarás en esta guerra...por las puras-

Tragó saliva, no mostraba compasión por sus víctimas, pero...

-Descanse en paz…- miró al hombre interrogante.

-Koujiro..Kamiya Koujiro.-

-Descanse en paz, Koujiro Kamiya- completó antes de tomar el arma que había soltado y haciéndole una reverencia de respeto. Se sorprendió al ver al hombre sonreír.

-No..eres...un mal chico…- susurró- Gracias por..no darme el golpe final..puedo morir...pensando en mi hija…- dijo antes de expirar. Kenshin suspiró. Se giró y envainó el arma. De un callejón cercano salieron dos hombres que venían a examinar los cuerpos. Se percataron del corte que tenía Battousai en la mejilla, pero este les dijo que no era de importancia.

-Espero seas feliz también en tu otra vida, Kamiya Koujiro- pensó Kenshin alejándose de ese lugar.

Caminó lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Escuchar las palabras de ese hombre lo habían derrumbado emocionalmente. Todas y cada una de sus preguntas eran las que él mismo se hacía cada día. Él, el asesino más temido de la era; el hombre que mataba por una nueva;el hombre frío y sin emociones que todos describían...era una persona más que simplemente vivía su vida al límite. Un hombre que sentía como todos. Un hombre que sufría por las cosas que hacía. Él no era alguien extraordinario como lo llamaban.

"No eres un mal chico"

Pero tampoco era una buena persona. Por las acciones que cometía no merecía ser feliz, no merecía esa luz que tanto buscaba en su oscuridad, no merecía nada. Por más que asesinara para el bien de otros, para que sean felices, no tenía justificación la masacre que él desataba cada noche, cuando debía asesinar.

"¿Tienes algo que proteger?"

Detuvo su andar al recordar la pregunta. Apretó los puños y siguió caminando.

Ahora, debía cargar con una nueva interrogante. Ya no bastaba preguntarse día a día si lo que hacía era lo correcto, ahora debía preguntarse el motivo por el que luchaba. Miró a su alrededor, estaba caminando entre aquellas calles oscuras y solitarias, como él. Tanta era la compañía de ambas, la oscuridad y la soledad, que podría considerarlas algo suyo. Lo único que lo acompañaba era eso: un mundo solo y oscuro. Podría estar rodeado de muchas personas alegres, pero ninguna lograba atravesar esa burbuja que él mismo formó para protegerse de los demás.

¿Para qué lo hacía?¿Acaso no luchaba para los demás? Claro, pero eso no involucraba relacionarse con ellos. Él no era alguien que mereciera el cariño de los demás.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Necesitaba dormir, y eso incluía soñar con los que mató.

Miró el cielo. Despejado.

Se dirigió a la posada. Ahora más que nunca su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Proteger, pelear, matar…

-Esta es una guerra, en la guerra o vives o matas-

Al divisar la posada apresuró el paso. Ya iba a amanecer, nadie debía ver el color de su cabello, sería más fácil reconocerlo. Al entrar, Lisuka fue el primero en recibirlo.

-Hola querido Himura- saludó enérgico, Kenshin lo miró pesadamente. Este sonrió y le dio palmadas en su espalda, hasta que notó la herida.

-Oye ¿Si sientes que está sangrando esa herida que tienes en la mejilla, no?-

Kenshin parpadeó varias veces. Lo miró y se fue.

-"Está más raro de lo normal"- pensó aburrido Lisuka. Se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

Despertó llorando. Le dolía el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar. Poco a poco se fue calmando, intentando recuperar el aire a bocanadas. Eso sólo le pasaba cuando alguien moría. Le sucedió con su madre, y ahora…

Colocó su mano en el pecho, arrugando su yukata. Respiró entrecortadamente. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, sintiendo su cabello caer al lado de sus hombros. Su cuerpo delgado convulsionaba mientras más lágrimas caían sobre su frazada. Presionó más su pecho con dolor.

Su padre, lo habían asesinado. No vendría, ya no estaría con ella. La última persona que quería, que la comprendía, ahora estaba muerto en algún lugar de Kyoto, solo y abandonado.

-¿Por Qué…?-se dijo con dolor. Se dejó caer de costado, sintiendo el frío de la madera atravesar sus ropas, pero que más daba. Si hubiera podido estar a su lado, poder al menos haber sostenido su mano y abrazarlo para que partiera con una sonrisa. Mas no pudo ser así. Murió solo, abandonado mientras se desangraba en alguna calle de Kyoto, y peor que nada...asesinado.

Entonces frunció el ceño. No, no podía lamentarse. No podía quedarse en Edo mientras el cuerpo de su padre estuviera tirado en algún lugar de Kyoto. No estaría contenta hasta ver su cuerpo y poder enterrarlo, incluso saber quién lo mató y…

¿Qué le aseguraba que el cuerpo de su padre estaría intacto en las calles hasta que llegara? Podía acudir a la policía, o tal vez la llamen para que reconozca el cadáver. Mejor sería ir y buscar allá. No quería que llegaran aprovechado a poner sus zarpas en su ahora dojo cuando la noticia de la muerte de su padre se haya expandido por la ciudad. Mejor iba y se cercioraba por sí misma.

Salió de su futón y preparó una morral con todo lo necesario. Una vez listo el equipaje, se fue a cambiar su yukata por un kimono. Iría a Kyoto.

Al salir y sentir el frío de la madrugada no pudo evitar pensar que sería mejor esperar a la mañana. Rápidamente descartó esa idea. Abrió el portón y miró por última vez su dojo, en el que se crió y creció. Suspiró y salió, preparándose para cualquier cosa que aconteciera. Al dar un paso sintió una presencia detrás suyo, se giró y vio a un hombre de negro sonreirle. Su cabello era corto y se separaba en la frente.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano, preciosa?- preguntó curioso. Kaoru respiró profundo.

-A Kyoto-

El hombre se acercó más a ella, tomándole el mentón con una sonrisa demoniaca.

-Pues déjame decirte que puedo proporcionarte una ayuda, preciosa¿Quisieras ayudar en un complot contra el legendario Battosai?


	2. Sangre y jazmín

"¡Tenchuu!¡Tenchuu!¡Tennnchuuu!"

Dejó la nota en el suelo y limpió su espada con un trapo que tenía dentro de las mangas de su haori. Avanzó sigiloso por la oscuridad al escuchar una patrulla acercarse, escondiéndose en un callejón. Después unos sonoros lloriqueos llegaron a sus oídos. Intrigado, se volvió un poco para ver desde la oscuridad la escena.

Una pequeña niña abrazaba uno de los cadáveres, mientras su madre lloraba, hincada de rodillas, al lado del cadáver que seguramente era de su esposo y padre de la niña.

-¡Papi!¡Papi!- lloraba la pequeña aferrándose más al cuerpo del hombre. Los oficiales se acercaron a llevárselo. La niña pataleo y se aferró al cadáver. La madre intentó separarla, pero era imposible.

-¡Mi papi va a moverse!¡No intenten matarlo!¡Dejen a mi papá levantarse!- lloriqueaba prendiéndose del cadáver. La madre lloró aún más, forcejeando con la pequeña. Al fin la separaron, llevándose el cadáver ante el llanto desgarrador de la pequeña.

Con un nudo en la garganta abandonó su lugar con la mirada baja, ocultándola tras sus mechones carmines. De nuevo, había provocado el sufrimiento de los demás. De nuevo, su manera de abrir un camino para una nueva era había cerrado el camino de otros. Estaba harto, harto de matar, de ver personas llorar, de sentirse tan culpable y desgraciado cada vez que terminaba un asesinato.

Sin embargo…

Su sacrificio y las lágrimas de los demás tal vez traerían una época mejor. Todo lo que sucedía algún día sería solamente un triste recuerdo para las personas que vivan en la nueva era que él quería formar para los demás. Una donde las matanzas o asesinatos no sean impunes, donde haya justicia, donde las personas sonrían sin temor a que algo les suceda. Quería abrir ese camino para los demás; y si eso implicaba cerrar el de otros, incluso el suyo, lo aceptaría con tal de construir una nueva era pacífica.

Porque salvar a la gente del sufrimiento de la época era el lema del Hiten Mitsurugi.

-¿¡Qué parte de "no cuenten conmigo" no entendieron?!-

Estaba sentada frente a unos hombres vestidos de negro, aparentemente ninjas. Se hacían llamar el grupo Yaminobu, espías del gobierno Tokugawa.

Había intentado huir pero ellos se las arreglaron para poder retenerla en esa habitación pequeña.

-Lo entendimos, pero no vamos a desistir. Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Mira chiquilla, te llevaremos allá y sin cobrarte un centavo. Ocultaremos cualquier información con tal de que no parezcas sospechosa ¿Qué más quieres?¿No buscas vengarte de Battousai por el asesinato de tu padre?-

-¡Ni siquiera sé si fue él! Además ¿¡Para qué rayos querría vengarme!?- exclamó iracunda Kaoru al ver la insistencia de los hombres.

-No hay remedio- murmuró ofuscado el hombre que tenía delante, de cabellos grises largos hasta los hombros y un bigote..como el de su padre. Tomó una daga y agarró a Kaoru de la sien, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello para sujetarla mejor. Colocó el filo de la daga encima del cuello de la muchacha y sonrió perverso ante su mirada aterrada.

-No agotes la poca paciencia que tengo. Dime ¿Ayudarás, si o no?-

-Tranquilo, no debes tratar así a una dama.- intervino el ninja que había traído a Kaoru a la fuerza a ese lugar, porque se había negado a ayudar la primera vez que se lo preguntó. Hizo que la soltara y luego la tomó del mentón.

-Preciosa, si te pedimos ayuda es porque esos hombres, en especial Battousai, son unos desquiciados. Matan por placer, a todos sin excepción ¿Imaginas como sería el mundo si ellos ganaran esta guerra? Dicen buscar una era pacífica, pero ellos son quienes desean dominar, buscan poder para someter a todos, y matarán por conseguirlo.-

Kaoru palideció ¿Por eso su padre se había unido a las filas del Bakufu?¿Por qué presentía como terminaría la época si ellos ganaban? Su padre creó y difundió un arte de esgrima que debía proteger la vida, ahora ella debía seguir sus enseñanzas. Si era cierto lo que decían, que los aliados de Battousai y él mismo eran unos sanguinarios, debía ayudar para seguir las enseñanzas de su padre: proteger las vidas que ellos podrían tomar por mera satisfacción.

-"Vaya que surtió efecto"-pensó extasiado al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer. La soltó y se paró delante suyo- ¿Qué dices belleza?¿Ayudarás?-

Kaoru tomó aire y asintió. Se fue por su morral cuando el hombre que la amenazó con la daga se interpuso.

-Lo harás a nuestro modo, muchachita- le dijo sonriendo- Buscarás el punto débil del hombre más poderoso de los Ishin Shishi, Battousai-

-¿Y cómo piensan que haré eso?- preguntó confundida. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

El ninja amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

\- IRÁS DE INFILTRADA EN LA MISMA GUARIDA DEL DEMONIO.-susurró malévolo.

-Eso…¡Eso no…!- no pudo terminar porque una pequeña punzada en su sien le hizo perder el conocimiento.

El olor a sangre...no desaparece…

-Oh Battousai, aquí estás-

Prefirió ignorar a Lisuka, tenía que lavarse, para así deshacerse del olor.

-Katsura-sama te espera- agregó sonriente junto al marco de la puerta.

Eso cambiaba todo, se giró a verlo por sobre el hombro y le asintió. Dejó el cubo de agua y lo siguió. En el patio, al lado del estanque, estaba al mismísimo Kogoro Katsura tomando té.

Hablaron de la situación actual, especialmente de los los de Mibu: los Shinsengumi. Luego el tono de la conversación fue aligerándose, terminando en una invitación de Katsura hacia él para asistir a una junta secreta como invitado.

-Debo rechazar la invitación- fue lo único que dijo, sintió a Lisuka quedarse piedra tras suyo - Es más fácil para un hitokiri permanecer en las sombras- agregó alejándose de allí- No me interesa ni la historia ni el honor- escuchó los reclamos de Lisuka, deteniéndose un momento, sin girarse- Si conseguimos una era en lo que todos vivamos felices, es suficiente-

"Aún a costa de otros"

Llegó la noche. Sintiéndose tan mal como siempre, se fue al bar a tomar sake. Se sentó lo más alejado del resto, mirando al frente pensativo. Una vez llegado el sake, se dispuso a beberlo cuando un conocido sabor se adueñó de su boca, quitándole la sed.

Sangre.

Todo lo que tomaba la sabía a ese líquido metálico que cada noche derramaba en las calles. Movió el pocín de donde bebía, viendo la bebida menearse por los bordes del recipiente, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Suspiró. Al igual que su cordura. El sabor a la sangre lo iba a volver loco en cualquier momento. Dejó quieto el pocín, el sake dejó de moverse dentro del recipiente, calmándose así de fácil, con alguien que lo controle. Se apoyó en su mano aburrido. Si así de fácil él pudiera tranquilizar su mente no estaría solo en un bar, bebiendo sake lo más alejado de los demás, por miedo a ser lastimado o a lastimar.

Escuchó barullo formarse tras suyo con la entrada de alguien al bar. Que más daba, ni que fuera alguien importante para él. Al parecer la persona daba pasos torpes, acercándose a los demás.

-¿Saben dónde puedo conseguir posada?- preguntaba una mujer dentro del local. Era extraño, debería ser de otra ciudad para pedir "posada" en un lugar así. Todos sabían que el peor lugar para quedarse en esos momentos era Kyoto, la ciudad donde siempre corría sangre. O muy ingenua o muy estúpida.

-Hey preciosa- escuchó a dos hombres tras suyo.- Si quieres nosotros te damos un lugar donde dormir hoy-

-¿En serio?-

¿Esa mujer era tan estúpida que no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de esos hombres tras sus "inofensivas" palabras? Era obvio que si alguien te ofrecía ayuda era porque tenía intenciones disfrazadas tras sus palabras en esos momentos.

-Si preciosa, todo gratuito, no gastarás nada…-

-¿De verdad?-

Vale, era una idiota. No existía tanta generosidad como para sacrificar dinero por una desconocida.

-Solamente tendrás que complacernos esta noche...nada más…-

La mujer ya tendría que adivinar a donde iban esas generosas promesas.

-¿Complacerlos?- murmuró sensual- Vaya, será sencillo-

¿En serio estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?¿Era una mujer más que solo busca…? El sonido de un golpe lo alertó.

-¡Son unos malditos cerdos!- gritó-¡Tratar así a mujeres desorientadas!¡Son de lo peor basuras!-

Se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras. Ninguna mujer sería capaz de responderle a un hombre, menos alzar su mano contra él. Esa mujer si que era interesante.

-Cállate, deberías estar agradecida que nos fijamos en ti, mujer- agregó el amigo del golpeado- Somos del Ishin Shishi de Aizu, arriesgamos nuestra vida día a día por personas y mujeres insolentes como tú, y pagarás tu osadía de golpear a mi amigo- tomó toscamente a la mujer del cuello para abofetearla, cuando alguien se puso tras suyo, sosteniendo su puño.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Primero, Aizu apoya al Bakufu, idiotas- habló el que sostenía su brazo, aumentando la fuerza del agarre- Segundo, váyanse de aquí, que ver a personas depravadas y sobretodo cobardes como ustedes no me agrada en absoluto. Kyoto no es lugar para hipócritas. Si valoran su vida, deberían regresar al campo- dijo soltando su puño. Los dos hombres miraron furiosos a la mujer, luego abandonaron el lugar a regañadientes bajo las burlas de los comensales.

Los siguió con la mirada por sobre su hombre, con la mirada fría y reprochante. Volvió la mirada al frente y no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha que estaba delante suyo. Era más pequeña que él, delgada y de unos extraños, pero bellos ojos azules. Cabello negro recogido en una cola alta. Ella le sonrió, lo que lo descolocó. Se inclinó hacia él haciendo una reverencia, él la imitó algo acongojado.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero hubiera podido sola- le dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz, irguiéndose para mirarlo. Le sonrió nuevamente, provocando que el asesino sintiera una extraña sensación.

-Te hubieran golpeado y nadie, salvo el encargado del restaurante, hubiera hecho algo por evitarlo.- dijo tan frío como de costumbre. La muchacha igual no se vio intimidada.

-Igual, gracias de todas formas- le replicó pasando por su lado. Jazmines…

Se giró para verla nuevamente,pero ya se había ido. Se sentó nuevamente y tomó un poco de sake, extrañamente, el sabor a sangre no era tan fuerte. Sonrió levemente y bebió un poco más.

Los malditos ninjas la enviaron solamente a Kyoto. No le encontraron un lugar para dormir ni nada por estilo. Una casucha vieja y a punto de caerse hubiera sido perfecto. Entonces sintió una gota de agua en su nariz, luego otra, hasta que empezó una intensa lluvia.

-"Genial"- pensó tomando las mangas de su kimono.- "Abandonada y ahora mojada ¿Cómo podría esto empeorar?"-

-Aquí estás, maldita mujerzuela-

Retiraba lo dicho, las cosas si podían empeorar. Se giró y una cachetada cayó sobre sus mejillas. Tal fue el impacto que, apoyado por el suelo resbaladizo, cayó bruscamente al suelo, lastimándose el tobillo. Uno de los hombres le tomó por los hombros y la obligó a pararse. Entonces, sintió al frío acero de la katana abrirse paso por su kimono para cortar su carne.

Por otro lado, Battousai vagaba solo por las calles. No podía sacar de su mente a la mujer de ojos azules, especialmente su sonrisa. Estaban tan clara y fresca en su mente…que sentía como el sabor de la sangre se iba de a pocos…

Entonces evocó a su maestro, como una noche como esa, le habló el sake…

"En primavera, las flores de cerezo por las noches; en verano, las estrellas; en otoño, la luna llena; en invierno, la nieve. Estos siempre son suficientes para hacer que el sake sepa delicioso. Si este te sabe mal, es porque hay algo malo contigo"

Malo...eso era correcto. Pero tenía que salvar a la gente del sufrimiento de la época, pensando en las sonrisas que crearía...como la de esa muchacha de ojo azules.

Se detuvo un momento al escuchar pasos tras suyo. De pronto, una katana fue despedida hacia él, logrando esquivarla por los pelos. Se giró para quedar frente a frente con el desconocido que lo atacaba.

-¿Hitokiri Battousai, cierto?- preguntó el desconocido, empuñando su arma hacia adelante. Lo miró por unos instantes, estudiándolo. Ese hombre quería matarlo, eso era seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kenshin sin moverse.

-Tal vez te hagas el inocente, pero te conozco- señaló el hombre, sacando su arma a relucir. Una katana donde su empuñadura estaba unida a una cadena que conectaba esa arma con la que tenía en la otra mano. Dos katanas, una más pequeña que la otra, unidas- Te he estado esperando aquí ¡Tomaré tu vida!- exclamó lanzando el arma más larga contra él.

Maldita sea, era un espía del shogunato. Usando su katana desvió el arma que se dirigía hacia él, haciendo que se clave en el suelo. Ese hombre era un asesino de las sombras, como él. Ninguno de los dos aparecería en la historia, porque no era un samurái real. Al tratar de alcanzarlo, la cadena que unía ambas armas de su atacante se cerró sobre su torso, inmovilizando. Ahora entendía porque no le había inmutado que repeliera el primer ataque. Y justo se ponía a llover.

Usando un ataque especial que le enseñó su padre antes de ir a la guerra, Kaoru fue capaz de zafarse del agarre del hombre y aturdirlos momentáneamente. La habían herido en el estómago. Sentía la sangre manar del gran corte que tenía justo allí. Esa herida, junto con su tobillo, le estaban dificultando avanzar. Cada vez se cansaba más y más, las piernas empezaban a temblarle del esfuerzo.

¿Acaso nadie estaba por allí para que la ayude? Podría meterse en un callejón, pero no tardarían en seguir su rastro de sangre. No tenía ideas.

Como un rayo de esperanza, escuchó gritos en la calle que seguía doblando la esquina. Apuró el paso. Podrías ser otros depravados quizás, pero debía arriesgarse. No dejaría que los que estaban atrás la cogieran. Las pisadas de esos hombres se escuchaban más cerca cada vez, ya se habían recuperado. Llegó a la esquina y se apoyó un momento en la pared. Escuchó ahora sablazos salvajes, como de una pelea a muerte. No estaba segura de que hacer ¿Unos depravados o unos locos peleando? Prefería a los locos.

Pensó rápido. Cuando el hombre se abalanzó contra él para darle el golpe final, tomó la empuñadura de la katana incrustada en el suelo, girándola de tal manera que tajó una parte del cuerpo del hombre, tomando impulso para partirlo por la mitad. Al liberarse se inclinó hacia adelante cansado por el esfuerzo físico, dejando que su cerquillo ocultara su mirada. Entonces, manchados por la sangre, notó unas sandalias delante suyo. Con sorpresa, alzó la mirada, viendo a la misma chica del bar empapada en sangre fresca con una mirada de horror clavada en su mirada.

Se quedó pasmado mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, que lo miraban con duda y horror. Dejó de respirar ¿Qué hacía allí? La muchacha negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia él. Sin saber como reaccionar, dejó de respirar al ver a la muchacha prenderse de su haori. Sentía su cuerpo temblar bruscamente.

-Ayúdeme por favor…-murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y la vista baja, arrodillándose- Los hombres del bar…-

-Vete- le ordenó sin moverse- Yo no soy como crees, puede llegar a ser peor que ellos, tú lo viste…- no sabía porque quería alejarla, pero era lo mejor. La muchacha alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo creo...si fueras peor, tú te habrías aprovechado de mí- escuchó a los hombres gritar muy cerca de allí- Podrás formar una lluvia de sangre, pero no un río- susurró desmayándose, aturdiendo a Kenshin con la frase por unos instantes, hasta que la vió caer. La tomó de los hombros y vio la herida que tenía en su estómago. Sangrante y recién hecha. Había estado corriendo mientras se desangraba...se sintió molesto por alguna razón.

Iba a cargarla cuando unos pasos cerca de la esquina lo alertaron. Dejó a la muchacha en el suelo, mirándola de reojo. En instantes, los hombres del bar estaban corriendo hacia él para llevarse a la muchacha. Se detuvieron al ver un cadáver tras del hombre que pensaban atacar, el mismo que los humilló.

-¡Hey tú!- le gritó uno de ellos- Devuélvenos a la chica, nos debe pagar esa humillación- Battousai carraspeó.

-¿Son tan cobardes que atacan a una mujer indefensa?- preguntó dando un paso hacia ellos, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Esa putita es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, amigo. Nos dejó inconscientes allí atrás, en la calle. Así que mejor dánosla y evitarás problemas.- intervino el otro.

-Mejor ustedes lárguense y evitaran peores problemas.- advirtió dando pasos macabramente lentos, tanto que se podía escuchar claramente la lentas pisadas. Los hombres enseñaron temerosos sus armas.

-Aléjate idiota… esa chica es nuestra-

-Pues que pena…-dijo meneando la cabeza, bajando la mirada-..ahora es mía…y los mataré para que no la vuelvan a lastimar- susurró alzando la mirada. Sus ojos eran totalmente dorados, destellaban furia. Con el ceño fruncido, tomó la empuñadura de su katana y antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar, enterró el filo del arma en el estómago de uno, sacándola rápidamente, viendo como el cuerpo inerte caía al suelo.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- gritó asustado el único que quedaba. Battousai se quedó parado frente suyo, relajado su mirada y le sonrió.

-Unos dicen que soy una leyenda...otros que soy real…- se inclinó hacia el hombre-...pero soy el mismísimo hitokiri Battousai- le susurró helando la piel del hombre- Ahora que lo sabes, te llevarás el secreto a la tumba- dicho esto, le enterró el arma en el pecho, sintió como el hombre tenía espasmos. Escupía sangre y chillaba de dolor. Giró el arma produciendo que el hombre se retorciera, hasta que cayó ya muerto.

Lo miró con la cabeza en alto, con la misma porte con la que siempre miraba a sus víctimas ya muertas: completamente erguido y teniendo su katana en mano. Sintió la lluvia amainar, por lo que empezó a avanzar para regresar a la posada.

-Papá…-

 _ **¿Puede alguien cambiarte?**_

Miró por sobre su hombro, recordando porque había asesinado a esos hombres. Volvió en sus pasos, pensando que iba a hacer con ella. Normalmente, hubiera tenido que asesinarla. Nadie debía conocer al hitokiri, pero…¿Hubiera podido? Claro que no. No podría asesinar a esa mujer, por alguna razón.

La miró detenidamente. Era muy, pero muy bonita. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos le daban una a apariencia sensual. Meneó fuertemente su cabeza avergonzado ¡No podía rebajarse a verla igual que los que acababa de matar!

Entonces aspiró su aroma, jazmines…

 _ **Tal vez sí...**_

Suspiró hondamente, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, estaba haciendo mal, yendo contra las leyes de la posada llevando extrañas, pero no la dejaría morir. Ya hablaría con Katsura para ver que decisión tomaba sobre la chica. Al tomarla en brazos sintió su herida aún sangrante. La chica estaba totalmente empapada de sangre, aunque poco a poco iban desapareciendo los rastros gracias a la lluvia.

 _ **Esa persona puede llegar...**_

Ella empezó a moverse, haciendo muecas de fastidio. Gimoteaba, dejando ver delgadas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, que se combinaban con la lluvia. Se detuvo para acomodarla mejor, apoyándola sobre su pecho, sintiéndose intrigado.

-Papá…¿Por Qué moriste?¿Por Qué?- susurraba adolorida. Ahora entendía, soñaba con su padre muerto.

"Tengo una hija y peleó para proteger su futuro"

Las palabras del señor Koujiro regresaron a su mente. Miró ahora preocupado a la muchacha. No podía ser su hija. No se parecía a Koujiro. Él tenía ojos grises y una porte autoritaria que infringía temor; la chica tenía unos bellos ojos azules y un aura amable y calurosa.

 ** _En un día claro y soleado mientras sonríes..._**

"Proteger"

La había protegido…

Esa sensación era nueva, no sentir remordimiento, más bien...calma.

La muerte de esos hombres no cargaba en su mente. él normalmente estaría cabizbajo, pero sentía que había sido algo…¿Correcto?¿¡Cómo podía pensar que había sido correcto matar a esos hombres?!

"Nos debe pagar esa humillación"

Ahora retiraba lo dicho. Aunque hubiera manchado sus manos de sangre, era de sangre de desgraciados. Ellos decían que la harían pagar ¿Cómo?¿Golpeándola y luego abusando de ella? Unas vidas como la de ellos no merecía ser protegida. La acercó más a su pecho, protector, sintiendo como se relajaba.

Tenía que curar su herida, así que aceleró el paso hacia la posada. Además, tenía que mucho en que pensar...

 ** _Cómo en una noche oscura y lluviosa mientras te pierdes._**

 _Espero les guste y dejen reviews para saber que opinan y poder mejorar con sus críticas :) . Gracias. También agradezco a **BUBU30** y **Kaorumar** por sus reviews x3 muchas gracias._


	3. Comienzo

La señora Okami le había preparado el cuarto lo más rápido posible. Al inicio se había extrañado de que trajera a una muchacha con él, incluso supuso que la había dopado. Al explicarle lo sucedido, llamó a las chicas que estaban a su cargo y les dijo que preparen su habitación para dejar allí a la chica y atenderla. Una hora después, vestida con una yukata blanca y la herida vendada y seca, la muchacha reposaba calmadamente sobre el futón que no acostumbraba a usar.

Durante toda esa hora estuvo en la sala, recostado sobre la pared abrazando su katana, esperando noticias. Ahora estaba en una esquina, en la misma posición, mirando a la muchacha que dormía.

Mientras estaba en la sala se había sentido tenso. Aunque sabía que la muchacha estaría bien no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, pues ahora su vida estaría bajo el juicio de Katsura. No sabía que decidiría el líder de los Chousou sobre ella. Si matarla o dejarla vivir con ellos. Eso lo tenía preocupado. Si la dejaba vivir con ellos, obviamente le iba a encargar fijarse en sus acciones, porque nunca se podría estar seguro. Y si le decía que debía matarla...no sabría que hacer. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido, velando el sueño de la muchacha.

…

 _-Hija...no te preocupes, podrás sostener el dojo si no vuelvo contigo-_

 _-Papá, no digas eso…-_

 _-Sabes que es poco probable que vuelva, así que no quiero que te lamentes. Quiero que vivas feliz cuidando del dojo en el que juntos construimos el estilo Kamiya Kashin.-_

 _Sintió el cálido abrazo de su padre. Reprimía las lágrimas para que no la vea llorar. No quería que el último recuerdo que tendría de ella fueran lágrimas. Al soltarla le dio un beso en la frente y salió del dojo. Lo vio alejarse por el camino y cuando desapareció en la lejanía, se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Lloró, sabiendo que su padre no volvería._

…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de las sábanas que la cubrían. Miró por largo tiempo el techo ordenando sus ideas. Había estado en un callejón, herida y con un tobillo lastimado, corriendo buscando ayuda. Encontró al pelirrojo del bar manchado en sangre y le pidió ayuda, luego se desmayó. Se tomó la frente, suspirando largamente. Sí que fue una noche agitada.

Se sentó, viendo que ya no vestía su kimono, sino una yukata. Tocó su estómago, sintiendo las vendas bajo la tela. Observó la única ventana que había en el cuarto, la luna se veía tan redonda a través de los parteluz. Abrazó sus rodillas sin saber donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor cuando un movimiento la alertó. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a alguien pasar por delante de la puerta ¿¡Donde estaba?!

Sintió un pinchazo en su tobillo. Evitó apoyarse en sus pies, así que se arrodilló. Un brillo cerca de la esquina del cuarto llamó su atención. Se acercó a gatas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No podía distinguir casi nada en esa oscuridad.

Se acercó lo más sigilosa posible. Un ruido se escuchaba mientras más se acercaba, era…¿una respiración? Acompasada por momentos y luego se tornaba agitada. Ligeros movimientos se dejaron escuchar. Un poco asustada, siguió gateando hasta llegar y sentir…¿Una pierna?

En ese instante, una mano rodeó su cuello al mismo tiempo que algo frío rozaba su piel. Bruscamente fue empujada mientras la mano sujetaba fuertemente su cuello, sin dejarle respirar. Sintió ese frío en su cuello expandirse, hasta que algo filudo tomó paso. No fue hasta que la mano la soltó, lanzándola al futón, que pudo vislumbrar a su agresor: el pelirrojo del bar.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos, cada uno asimilando lo que casi sucedía. Kaoru tomaba su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente y Kenshin apretaba la empuñadura de su katana, mientras su otra mano se acercaba a la que apretaba el arma.

Intentado recuperar al aire a bocanadas, miraba al pelirrojo, Él se tomaba la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía el arma respirando agitado. Notó ligeras gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente. Él se derrumbó en frente suyo, cayendo de rodillas, exhalando.

Al sentir algo tocar su pierna, sus sentidos se activaron pensando que era algún atacante. Había reaccionado por defensa propia, nublando su mente. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, su mente se despejó, dando paso a la desesperación. No quería manchar sus manos con la sangre de la persona que había rescatado. Presionaba fuertemente la muñeca de la mano que empuñaba el arma, como si soltar el arma fuera un gran esfuerzo.

Su sueño, ser arrastrado nuevamente por los que asesinó, también influyó en su reacción. Además de un atacante, pensó que era un muerto que intentaba arrastrarlo. Estaba cansado de soñar así, quería dormir tranquilo. Se dejó caer cansado. Arrodillado, con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados, dejó caer el arma.

Normalizó su respiración, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Alzó la mirada y descubrió a la muchacha, arrodillada delante suyo, intentar tocar su mejilla.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

La miró detenidamente, luego se alejó de ella, regresando por la vaina de su espada. El silencio era tal que claramente escuchaba la respiración de la chica. Enfundó el arma y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Jamás te me acerques dormido, jamás- le advirtió ciñendo la katana a su cadera.

-Estabas temblando mucho, y respirabas agitado- respondió la chica, intentando pararse - Pensé que algo malo te estaba sucediendo, así qu…- una fuerte punzada en su tobillo la obligó a caer sobre el futón.

-Aunque me veas llorar, gritar o lo que sea, jamás te me acerques dormido- repitió el pelirrojo arrodillándose para ayudarla a pararse. Su tobillo empeoró gracias a su ataque, ya que al empujarla seguro aplastó con su peso el tobillo. Para comprobar el daño, presionó el tobillo.

-No lo toque...me duele mucho…-susurró adolorida. Kenshin suspiró.

-Te quedarás en la habitación hasta que vuelva, mujer- le ordenó dirigiéndose a la puerta- Y no abras la puerta para nada, quédate donde estás y no hagas nada para llamar la atención.-

-¿Usted a dónde irá?-

-No te incumbe.- respondió secamente.

-En estos momentos agradezco su ayuda, por brindarme cama y techo. Pero no quiero quedarme sola en un lugar que no conozco-

-Tengo que hablar sobre tu estadía aquí. No creas que puedo traerte así nada más. Quédate y no salgas, te lo advierto- estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía. Tenía que ver a Katsura ya mismo.

-Podría conversar con el encargado del lugar.-

-Yo lo haré.-

-Pero…-

-He dicho que lo haré yo, así que te quedas y punto-

-No me puede encerrar, debo ir yo también si se trata de mi…-

-¡Te quedas aquí quieras o no!-exclamó exasperado de la terquedad de la chica, corriendo el shoji- Y más te vale no llamar la atención- advirtió nuevamente volviendo a cerrar el shoji.

Kaoru intentó reclamarle, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba cruzando el pasillo. Arrugó la sábana del futón con su mano. La tomó fuertemente y luego se cubrió el rostro con una parte de esta, ahogando un grito de frustración. Ese hombre tenía poca paciencia y mal genio. Además de desconsiderado, claro. La deja abandonada en su habitación, amenazándola y yéndose sin avisar. Era un patán.

Entonces una fuerte punzada atravesó su tobillo, provocándole un chillido de dolor. Se dobló sobre sí misma tomando con cuidado el tobillo. Luego de un momento en esa postura, se dejó caer de costado.

Miró el futón, viendo lo bien arreglado que estaba. Luego palpó su yukata, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela y lo bien lavada que estaba. Luego acarició su estómago, suspirando. Ese hombre la había ayudado y atendido a pesar de ser una completa desconocida.

Sonrió.

Podría ser un hombre con mal genio, pero tampoco era el patán que ella consideraba, llevada por su enojo.

Solamente era alguien amable tras esa máscara de frialdad.

En la sala donde acostumbraban a comer, iluminada por la luz de las velas, estaba Katsura bebiendo té junto a su esposa Ikumatsu, quién le tocaba el shamisen. Hizo una reverencia antes de entrar y se sentó frente al líder de los Chousou dejando su katana a un lado.

-Me dijeron que trajiste a alguien ayer a la posada...exactamente, una mujer- inició hablando el mayor. Ikumatsu paró de tocar por un momento, impresionada por lo que escuchó. Miró a su esposo y este le sonrió, asintiendo para que siguiera tocando.

-Es cierto- respondió Battousai. El hombre mayor tomó una taza de té y se la ofreció. Por cortesía, aceptó y bebió un poco.

-¿Por qué exactamente la trajiste?-

-Estaba siendo perseguida por unos hombres. Era mi deber ayudarla-

Katsura bebió un poco de su té y lo dejó sobre la mesa que tenía delante. Igualmente Battousai.

-Entonces, solamente la trajiste para socorrerla-

-Exactamente, señor-

El mayor asintió, cruzando sus manos y bajando la mirada, pensando.

Suspiró. En ese momento Katsura debería estar meditando sobre lo sucedido. Apretó los puños, tratando de tranquilizarse. En cuanto el hombre hablara, el destino de la muchacha sería escrito: vivir o morir. Porque era ley que cualquiera que conociera la identidad de Battousai o la localización de la posada debía morir, a menos que lo tengan bajo vigilancia.

-Mátala- ordenó Katsura mirándolo seriamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Tanto él como Ikumatsu lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Querido…-susurró Ikumatsu deteniendo el bello sonido que producía su shamisen.

El tono seco que usó lo dejó perplejo. No supo como reaccionar ¿Matarla?¿Tan drástico tenía que ser Katsura? Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, fastidiado. Por más que se quejara ya estaba dictada la orden, no podía contradecir al hombre que lideraba todo el grupo rebelde, el Ishin Shishi.

Tomó su katana para retirarse, cuando una ligera risa de Katsura lo detuvo.

-Pensé que no te importaría-

Se quedó mirando al frente, dando la espalda a Katsura. Apretó la katana, ciñéndola a su cadera, ignorando lo que su jefe le había dicho.

-Retiro la orden, no mates a la chica-

Suspiró aliviado.

-Entendido-

Ikumatsu volvió a tocar el shamisen, también aliviada.

-Pero en cambio, vas a tener que vigilarla. Todo lo que haga quedará bajo tu juicio y cuidado. Hablaré con la señora Omake para que le preparé un cuarto cerca al tuyo- añadió Katsura. Battousai asintió y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró de la habitación.

-Y Himura- agregó Katsura sonriente, Kenshin se detuvo antes de cerrar el shoji, mirando al jefe- Dime su nombre para investigarla y despejar cualquier duda-

Kenshin asintió y cerró completamente el shoji. Ikumatsu miró la puerta unos momentos y luego a su marido.

-Querido…-le susurró Ikumatsu acercándose-¿Porque le dijiste que mate a la mujer al inicio?-preguntó curiosa. Katsura la miró sonriendo.

-Quería ver si lo que pensaba era cierto-

-¿Qué cosa, querido?-

-Si la manera de aliviar el alma de Battousai había llegado- respondió cerrando los ojos, soltando un suspiro ahogado.

Katsura volvió a beber tranquilamente su té. Ikumatsu le sonrió y siguió tocando el shamisen, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de su esposo.

"La manera de aliviar el alma de Battousai"

Abrazada a sus rodillas, estaba esperando ver la figura del pelirrojo aparecer tras el shoji, impaciente. Al ver a alguien aparecer, se paró en un impulso, sonriendo...hasta que recordó su tobillo.

Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, ante la risa de alguien. Alzó la mirada aún en el suelo, y vió a un hombre que no era el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró divertido el hombre- Battousai si que se consiguió una preciosura para pasar la noche-

¿Qué?¿Battousai? No podía ser…

-Preciosidad, soy Lisuka- se presentó el hombre. Kaoru lo miró con desconfianza, algo que no pasó desapercibido el hombre- Veo que no me te fías de mí. Una gatita desconfiada. Veamos..¿Qué hago para ganar tu confianza?-

\- Deje de llamarme gatita, preciosura o cualquier otra cosa, me llamo Kaoru y quiero que me llame así- exigió Kaoru mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos para sentarse, ese tal Lisuka ni siquiera se dignaba a ayudarla.

-¿Y así gano tu confianza, Kaoru?- preguntó burlón Lisuka, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la muchacha sentarse. Vaya, en realidad Battousai no perdía el tiempo.

-Nunca dije eso- aclaró Kaoru mirándolo incómoda.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Lisuka fingiendo decepción- Y yo que quería conocerte mejor, pero no importa-

-¿A qué vino aquí? No creo que a conocerme-

-En realidad sí-

Kaoru se arrodilló, queriendo encararlo.

-¿Para qué?-

-Pocas mujeres son tan preciosas como tú, te parece si pasas a mi habitación y conversamos de otras asuntos...en el futón-agregó sonriendo libidinosamente, estudiando ese cuerpo del que planeaba disfrutar.

Kaoru, ofendida, lo miró furiosa. Se paró para abofetearlo a pesar del dolor de su tobillo. Nadie se le insinuaba de esa manera y quedaba sin castigo. Nadie.

Lisuka sonriendo tomó su muñeca y la apegó contra él, tomándola de la cintura. Vió como relamía sus labios al tenerla tan cerca. Intentó zafarse pero ahora su tobillo le dolía aún más.

-Suéltame- ordenó lo más dura posible, pero el dolor de su tobillo era tan punzante que no le permitía hablar con total dureza. Lisuka la apegó más a él, alzándola.

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-Atente a las consecuencias-

Intentó golpearlo en el pecho para que la suelte, pero Lisuka se anticipó y tomó ambas de sus muñecas, obligándola a pararse totalmente. Su tobillo...

-Mi tobillo, me duele- dijo mientras las lágrimas de dolor aparecían- Suéltame, por favor…-

-No hasta que aceptes, cariño-

-Nunca, jamás me acostaría con un desconocido- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas- Y menos con uno que se ve tan necesitado porque ninguna mujer lo soporta en el futón. Seguro nunca complaces a ninguna- arremetió contra él, con una sonrisa soberbia. Lisuka frunció el ceño y la miró con odio. Esa desgraciada se creía más que él para hablarle así. No dejaría que esa chica le hablará de esa manera, tenía que borrar esa sonrisita soberbia. Miró sus pies, sonriendo perversamente.

-Tu tobillo…- murmuró perverso.

Se paró de puntillas, provocando que todo su peso recayera en Kaoru. Para soportarlo, Kaoru tuvo que apoyar ambos pies. Chilló de dolor.

-Me duele…¡Por favor, suéltame!- sollozó con varias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Lisuka sonrió.

-Ruega ahora pequeña- susurró contra su oído- Retráctate de lo que me dijiste antes y te soltaré, aunque igual iras conmigo a mi habitación-

-¡Suéltame!-

Adoró verla tan adolorida. Se inclinó para obligarla se flexionar sus rodillas e incrementar el dolor. Quería verla llorar más, porque no dejaría que ninguna fulana cuestionara sus dotes en el futón.

Entonces sintió el frío acero de una katana sobre su cuello. Giró su rostro y vio a Battousai.

-Te dijo que la sueltes- murmuró con la voz ronca y sus ojos totalmente dorados, mirándolo furioso. Lisuka rió nervioso y soltó a Kaoru, empujándola contra el futón. Kaoru aulló de dolor al caer en el futón.

-Ya la solté, amigo-

-Desgraciado…- murmuró apretando con más fuerza el filo de la katana contra el cuello de Lisuka.

Miró a la chica. Lloraba descontroladamente sobre el futón, tomando su tobillo. Luego miró al pasillo. La señora Okami se acercaba corriendo junto a otras tres chicas, alertadas por los gritos. Igualmente con los compañeros que dormían en los cuartos cercanos.

-¡Himura!- exclamó Shinsaku, quién recién llevaba de un viaje. Se acercó, y al ver a Lisuka bajo el filo del arma del asesino se extrañó.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó la señora Omake confundida al ver a Lisuka siendo sujeto por Battousai.

Kenshin señaló con la mirada el interior del cuarto. La señora Omake lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¡Vayan por unas compresas!- le ordenó a las chicas tras suyo, luego miró a Lisuka furibunda-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a una desconocida?!¡Tu perversión no tiene límites!-le reclamó entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

-Ella me provocó con su lengua larga- respondió molesto, miró de reojo a Battousai, que aún lo tenía amenazado bajo el arma- Ya suéltame Battousai, ni que fuera para tanto-

-Sabías de su tobillo e igual la maltrataste-

-Ella me provocó- argumentó vagamente Lisuka.

-Me das asco- dijo Kenshin despreciante, soltándolo. Lisuka se tomó el cuello y resopló. Al dar un paso, la mano de Battousai lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Vuelve a arrancarle una sola lágrima o a acercarte a ella y juro que probarás el filo de mi katana- amenazó Battousai tan frío y furioso que Lisuka se sintió una víctima suya antes de ser asesinada. Se arrastró y luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

En mala ocasión decidió conocer a la nueva espía.

Shinsaku se acercó a Battousai extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí que te veo tan exasperado, Himura?- preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro del hitokiri.

-Lisuka casi abusa de una chica que rescaté-

-¿Qué rescataste?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido Shinsaku apartándose del pelirrojo. Él asintió.

-Te lo diré todo mañana, pero ahora debo ocuparme de ella, me lo ordenó Katsura-

-Claro amigo, que se recupere, yo iré a instalar mis cosas en mi cuarto- dijo Shinsaku alejándose.

Kenshin entró en la estancia, y tras suyo las chicas ingresaron con las compresas solicitadas por la señora Omake. Vio a la chica de ojos azules ya echada en el futón, más tranquila, siendo atendida por la señora Omake.

Recordó la orden de Katsura.

Se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

-Oye, muchacha…-

 _ **Quién diría...**_

La chica giró levemente su rostro hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Sí?-

 _ **Qué esa noche tan agitada…**_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó contemplando esos ojos azules que tanto admiraba.

 _ **Conocería a quién sería...**_

-Kaoru...Kamiya Kaoru-

 _ **La mujer que marcaría su vida…**_

-¿Kamiya?…- preguntó Kenshin temblando. No. No podía ser ¿Kamiya?¿Ella...era la hija Koujiro? Al ver a la chica sonreír en señal de afirmación sintió odio hacia sí mismo.

 _ **y por lo tanto...**_

Sintió el mundo caer sobre él. El destino lo había juntado con la hija del hombre que asesinó. El mismo hombre que lo obligó a cuestionar su vida y buscarle un sentido. Ahora…¿Cómo la miraría a la cara sin sentirse culpable? Él le había arrebatado a alguien amado. Aunque asesinara, jamás se había enfrentado a los familiares de sus víctimas. Enfrentarse a esa mujer, decirle que él asesinó a su padre...

 _ **también le daría un sentido.**_


	4. Cerca de ti

" _Bajo el cielo oscuro, bajo las escasas estrellas en el firmamento, dos hombres se batían en un duelo. Uno, de mirada fría e inanimada, sonriendo maniaticamente bajo la capa de sangre que bañaba sus ropas; el otro, de mirada asustada y desconfiada, intentaba escapar del otro, que lo obligaba a terminar lo inconcluso, a terminar esa pelea._

 _Ambos portaban katanas, ambos estaban dispuestos a terminar el enfrentamiento, pero no con el mismo final. Uno quería vivir y dejar vivir, él otro matar y disfrutar de la agonía del otro._

 _-¿Por qué combates contigo mismo, Kenshin Himura?- preguntó divertido el hombre de sonrisa maniática, soportando las carcajadas que quería liberar al ver a su contrincante: un muchacho que con las justas podía sostener el arma sin temblar. La parte patética de la personalidad que él había formado para combatir en la noche y disfrutar de la sangre que caía sobre él._

 _-Porqué este no soy yo- respondió el muchacho de mirada temerosa, apretando aún más la empuñadura de su katana- Yo no disfruto de la sangre que derramo noche tras noche-_

 _-Entonces ríndete y dejaré que descanses en el fondo de mi…-rió fuertemente, intimidando el joven temeroso- digo, NUESTRA conciencia- agregó alargando su brazo, para mostrarle al muchacho la katana manchada de sangre._

 _Él miró con horror el arma._

 _Ese no era él._

 _Él no mataba por placer, lo hacía por los demás._

 _-No tomarás nuestra conciencia, porque yo soy tú. Sin mí no existe Kenshin Himura, sólo Battousai- atacó el joven, armándose de valor, mientras alzaba el arma sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a seguir peleando._

 _-Eso es lo que quiero, solo a Battousai, por eso te atormento-_

 _Battousai avanzó lentamente hacia Kenshin._

 _-Nuestra conciencia no puede funcionar sin las dos mitades- murmuró Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño para atacar al hombre delante suyo._

 _El joven se abalanzó sobre la figura fuerte y maniática. El lado perdido de su mente, el lado denominado como Battousai._

 _Lanzó un sablazo lateral, buscando herir a su mitad. Esta se giró sobre sí mismo sin problemas, provocando un gran corte en la espalda al joven. Este cayó sangrante al suelo._

 _Escuchó las carcajadas de Battousai._

 _-¿Así piensas evitar tu desaparición?- preguntó sarcástico, pisando la cabeza de Kenshin, quien luchaba por no quedar inconsciente._

 _-Lo haré...lucharé hasta dominarte…- susurró Kenshin sintiendo el mundo dar vueltas. Battousai enfundó la katana y apoyó su antebrazo en la rodilla de la pierna que pisaba la cabeza de Kenshin._

 _-Eso quiero verlo- siseó sonriendo. Kenshin lo miró de reojo, lamentándose de su debilidad. Odiaba ver esa sonrisa victoriosa en labios de ese sujeto. Odiaba que él fuera quien poco a poco tomaba el control de su mente. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser tan débil que no era capaz de defenderse._

 _Sintió como sus párpados le pesaban. No podía dormirse, eso significaba dejar a Kenshin Himura a merced de Battousai. Dejar que otra vez manchara sus manos de sangre._

 _-Duerme pequeño- le susurró Battousai acercándose a su oído- Que esta vez no lograste vencerme, no como la otra vez- terminó con cierto enojo al pronunciar la última frase._

 _Kenshin sonrió. Recordaba esa noche, donde esa victoria tan ansiada y esperada al fin llegó: la breve victoria sobre Battousai. Esa vez que logró ganarle a Battousai, esa noche que no le permitió darle el golpe final al señor Koujiro, la misma noche que ganó terreno en la mente del hitokiri de 15 años._

 _-Y una pregunta- sintió como Battousai retiraba su pie de su cabeza, se apoyó en sus brazos para pararse, extrañado de que Battousai quisiera preguntarle algo._

 _-Habla-_

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer con el asunto de la chica Kamiya?- preguntó severo Battousai. Kenshin se quedó perplejo._

 _-¿Cómo…?-_

 _-Somos dos mitades, sé lo que piensas, porque eso también me preocupa-_

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa?-_

 _Al ver la mirada ambarina de Battousai resplandecer, intuyó que la respuesta sería inesperada._

 _-Por que esa chica tiene algo que te atrae-"_

-"¿De verdad...estoy en la guarida de los Ishin Shishi?"- se preguntaba Kaoru, mirando la ropa que lavaba en el patio al lado de las demás chicas. Habían transcurrido tres días desde que llegó a ese lugar y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, se encontró con personas muy amigables en la posada, como la señora Okami que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Bueno, también habían excepciones, como el tal Lisuka que conoció la noche que llegó a la posada.

Aunque, quien más le intrigaba era Battousai, la persona a quien debería estar observando para conocer su punto débil...si es que tenía.

Era tan formidable en batalla. Tenía un gran dominio de la espada, una rapidez inigualable y una eficacia al momento de..matar. Sumergió la yukata que estaba lavando en el agua blanquecina. Ella misma pudo ver lo que Battousai podía hacer en batalla. Alguien frío y sin compasión que asesinaba en un parpadeo. Tan ágil y preciso que escapar del filo de su espada debía ser una proeza, algo digno de alguien con mucho entrenamiento. Claro, faltaba resaltar que siempre estaba alerta, incluso dormido podría estar listo para atacar o atender el llamado de su jefe. Battousai era el arma perfecta para los Chousou, una máquina de matar.

 _Aún así…_

-¡Kaoru!- se giró a ver quién la llamaba tan animosamente.

Demonios, era Lisuka.

Regresó a lavar la ropa, ignorándolo. No quería saber más de él, no después de lo que le hizo esa noche.

-Kaoru, preciosa- volvió a llamarla. No pensaba hacerle caso, seguramente vendría a ofrecerle algo indecoroso. Miró de reojo a Haruka, una chica con la que había conversado en varias ocasiones y que consideraba su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros, pues no sabía que hacer para ayudarla. Todos los que vivían en esa posada conocían las malas mañas de Lisuka.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombros, frunció el ceño. Después de todo, ese depravado nunca la dejaría en paz.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero disculparme por como te traté la noche que viniste- le dijo sonriendo- No fue justo que te amedrentara así bella Kaoru-

Intentó abrazar a Kaoru por detrás, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Ni creas que así de fácil te voy a disculpar- le contestó volviendo a lavar. Lisuka se quedó viéndola, por más que fuera a varias posadas jamás había visto a una chica tan bella como la que tenía delante. Cómo deseaba que ella cayera hacerla suya, saborear su piel, besarla…

-¿Te puedes ir? Y ya deja de mirarme como si fueras un niño embobado por un caramelo- le reclamó Kaoru, pasando por su lado con la ropa ya lavada. Lisuka sonrió de medio lado.

-No sabes cuanto deseo que seas mi caramelo Kaoru, para comerte cada vez que quiera-

-Y no sabes cuánto deseo que seas uno de los que asesine esta noche, Lisuka-

Sintió todos sus vellos erizarse al reconocer esa voz. Se giró y vio al pelirrojo sostener una de sus katanas, mirándolo con sus ojos centellantes.

-Jaja, Battousai…-

-Te dije que no te le acerques de nuevo-

-Quería pedirle perdón, pero es una necia-

-No me importa, no te acerques a ella- le replicó, seguidamente le dirigió una mirada gélida a Lisuka en modo de advertencia mientras se adentraba en la posada. Le fastidiaba que alguien tan enfermo como Lisuka se acerque a Kaoru. Pensar en las cosas que llegaría a hacerle a si lograba lo que quería con ella no hacían más que avivar su desprecio. Por suerte la chica no era sumisa, al menos ponía a Lisuka en su lugar cada vez que podía.

-Pero no entiendo Battousai- se quejó Lisuka, apoyándose en un barandal-¿Por qué demonios me alejas de ella si ni siquiera tú le hablas?-

Detuvo su andar, apretando los puños. Miró de reojo a Lisuka.

-Eso no te importa-

Todas las empleadas entraron a servir el almuerzo a los Ishin Shishi. La señora Omake, mano derecha de la señora Okami, supervisaba todo desde el patio, sonriendo al ver que las chicas cumplían perfectamente las labores. Unas diez chicas servían la sopa a los guerreros, entre ellas Kaoru.

-Muchas gracias- les dijo Katsura, quien ese día decidió quedarse en la posada con su esposa.

Kaoru servía la sopa en los patos y se los entregaba a las demás para que los repartan. Miraba todo el lugar, pensando en cuánto tiempo estaría allí para averiguar lo que le habían encargado. No sería capaz de fingir sabiendo que las personas tan amables que conocía en esa posada pagarían después por ella. Si el grupo que la envío de verdad pertenecía al gobierno Tokugawa, ellos seguramente matarían a todos los que residían en la posada para detener la rebelión, incluso a la señora Okami y la señora Omake junto a las empleadas por tener vínculos con los Ishin Shishi. Se sintió muy mal, pensar que podrían ser asesinados por su culpa…

-Kaoru ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaron Shinsaku y Haruka, sentándose delante suyo.

-No dejas de mirar el suelo y pareces indispuesta- evidenció Shinsaku.

-Si te sientes mal le puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación- le sugirió Haruka- Yo le diré a la señora Omake, seguro entenderá por lo que sucedió noches atrás-

Por razones como esa es que pensaba que era injusto estar con ellos, pensar que en esa posada únicamente residían seres desalmados y sin sentimientos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida e ingenua creyendo mentiras?

-No es nada- mintió para tranquilizarlos- Sólo pensaba en mi padre-

-¿Tu padre murió?- preguntó Shinsaku cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, y vine a buscarlo, pero no contaba con ser recibida en esta posada- le respondió sonriendo. Shinsaku le sonrió de igual manera.

-Te entiendo Kaoru, mi hermano murió también en esta guerra- comentó Haruka- Yo provengo de Aizu pero no apoyo al Shogunato, solo vine a Kyoto para escapar de la presión de mi familia-

-¿Enserio?-

Todos en la sala se quedaron viendo la escena, en especial Battousai, quien ocultaba su mirada bajo su cerquillo carmín.

-Battousai ¿Ella no es la chica que trajiste hace tres noches?- le preguntó con un codazo Sakode, uno de los mensajeros.

-Sí-

-¿Y porqué no vas a consolarla?- le preguntó divertido- Parece que Lisuka no es el único interesado en ella-

Kenshin lo miró molesto.

-Prefiero a Shinsaku hablándole que a Lisuka acosándola- respondió aún fastidiado, comiendo sus fideos.

-¿Entonces no te importaría uno más cierto?- le preguntó sonriendo Sakode. En respuesta, Kenshin tomó su katana y con el pulgar empujó el arma unos centímetros más arriba de la funda, dejando ver el filo.

Sakode tragó saliva.

-Era broma amigo, recuerda que yo ya tengo a mi querida Hanakoa- le respondió. Kenshin arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tenías pareja?- preguntó extrañado, dejando el arma a un lado.

-Sí, estoy comprometido. El próximo mes me casaré con ella- respondió sonriendo tontamente Sakode.

-Felicidades-

 _Al parecer todos ya eran felices con alguien._

-Tu "Felicidades" es digno de un funeral amigo-resopló Sakode, mirándola acusador.

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?- cambió de tema Battousai, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo comiendo su onigiri.

Sakode observó a los lados para ver si alguien les prestaba atención. Miró a Battousai nervioso.

-En la primera montaña que veas saliendo de la ciudad, cerca al templo, verás piedras encima, ahí está-

Asintió, captando todo. Iría al día siguiente.

Observó como Kaoru salía con Haruka de la estancia, llevando los platos para lavarlos.

-¡Hey, Kaoru!- exclamó Shinsaku, sentándose al lado de Battousai- ¡Falta el plato de nuestro querido Himura!-

Kenshin se tensó, queriendo salir corriendo de la sala.

Kaoru se volteó el rostro antes de desaparecer trás la puerta. Shinsaku suspiró, al igual que Kenshin.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-le susurró notablemente molesto Kenshin.

-Porque vi tu plato. No tiene nada de malo que la pequeña Kaoru venga a llevarse tu plato ¿No?-

Lo miró molesto, provocando que Shinsaku se sintiera pequeño.

Se paró de improvisto, tomando el plato consigo.

-Lo voy a dejar yo mismo- le dijo saliendo de la sala.

Mientras menos palabras compartiera con Kaoru, mejor. Saber que tenía a la hija del hombre que asesinó viviendo en la misma posada que él, y al lado de su cuarto, no le traía nada bueno. Si ella descubría que él asesinó a su padre lo odiaría, y él no quería eso. No quería ver esos ojos azules mirarlo con furia y lágrimas, no quería escuchar palabras hirientes y llenas de dolor salir de sus labios, no quería...no quería enfrentarse a la furia de la chica, a su dolor, no quería dormir y que en sus sueños ella lo hiriera nuevamente con sus palabras, no quería cargar con eso.

Ya le dolía demasiado el pecho con recordar a los que asesinó. Le pesaba la conciencia de pensar en sus familias. Simplemente...no quería ver a Kaoru llorar y sufrir, y él tampoco quería ser herido con sus palabras.

-Pero no tendría motivos para hacerlo-

Escuchó hablar a Haruka.

-¿Entonces por qué me evita? Ni siquiera me habla-

Ahora era Kaoru quién hablaba. Estaban teniendo esas charlas de mujer a mujer que tan frecuentemente oía de la boca de la señora Okami.

-Battousai te salvó ¿Crees que por no hablarte te odia?-

Bien, hablaban de él. No era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero esta era referente a él.

-Es que al inicio no me trataba tan indiferente, osea, no me hablaba mucho, pero siquiera cruzaba palabra conmigo. Ahora, cada vez que lo veo, él se va a otro lugar; cada vez que entró a una habitación y él está, pide permiso y se va; si le pregunto algo, simplemente me ignora...¡Y se va!¡Cómo no quieres que piense que tiene algo contra mí!-

-Él no es muy dado de hablar Kaoru, y entiendo que no cruze palabra contigo por ser relativamente extraña, pero evitarte…-

-Ves a lo que me refiero-

-No diría que fuera algo contra ti-

Y claro que no, más bien era contra él mismo. Cuantas veces se sintió tentado a hablarle cada vez que ella iniciaba una conversación. Pero no podía, no se merecía relacionarse con la hija de Koujiro, solamente la protegería de Lisuka y de otros peligros, pues se lo debía a Koujiro. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar el asesinato de Kamiya era cuidar de su hija.

-Y miren a quien tenemos aquí-

Se giró sorprendido al ver a Katsura avanzar por el pasillo. Maldita sea, seguramente Haruka y Kaoru dejarían de hablar al escucharlo. Intentó salir rápidamente pero Haruka y Kaoru salieron de la cocina. Estaba atrapado entre Katsura y las dos empleadas.

-Parecías muy atento Himura- evidenció Katsura avanzando elegantemente por el pasillo. Kenshin apretó los puños y lanzó su cabeza hacia adelante avergonzado. Pasó entre las dos mujeres, directamente a su habitación aún con el plato en las manos.

Kaoru lo miró ruborizada.

-¿Crees que escuchó lo que conversamos?-preguntó Kaoru escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Haruka se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo escuchó, pues escuchó-

Kaoru tembló. Ahora seguramente sería imposible acercarse a Battousai.

Y que más daba, igual no quería averiguar su punto débil, quería escapar de esa posada, volver a su dojo, volver a la pacífica y tranquila vida en Edo. Pero gracias a su sentido de la justicia (o ingenuidad), aceptó entrar a una misión de espía sin saber lo que en verdad encontraría: personas amables y llenas de vida en vez de los monstruos asesinos que ella esperaba.

Sin embargo no podía pensar en escaparse en esos momentos. Si volvía a Edo, los Yaminobu seguramente la encontrarían y obligarían a terminar el trabajo. Además, en su ciudad natal habían personas que no quería ver.

Estaba atrapada en una ciudad violenta y desconocida, sumergida indirectamente en la guerra civil que sufría todo el Japón.

-Discúlpame, iré a mi habitación-

Avanzó lentamente por los pasillos cabizbaja. Al entrar a su habitación se recostó en la pared que separaba su habitación de la de Battousai. Se sentía atrapada, sin escapatoria. No quería seguir en esa posada fingiendo ni quería volver a Edo con la noticia de que había quedado huérfana. Maldito el día que decidió participar en esta artimaña contra Battousai.

Entonces unos movimientos la alertaron, provenían del cuarto de Battousai. Era él, nuevamente respiraba agitado y se movía bruscamente.

-Déjenme…-escuchó al lado de la pared. Sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esa voz tan adolorida y temblorosa. Se paró y rápidamente fue al cuarto de Battousai. Le preocupaba, sí. A pesar de la indiferencia del pelirrojo con ella, a pesar de su mirada fría y sin sentimientos, su preocupación y curiosidad nunca bajaron; es más, aumentaron.

Abrió rápidamente el shoji del cuarto y lo vio moverse bruscamente, pateando y apretando la katana contra sí. Podía ver su ceño fruncido y cómo apretaba su mandíbula. Seguramente estaría gritando.

Aún temerosa por lo que sucedió la noche que llegó a la posada, se acercó lentamente a él. Acercó su mano a su rostro y vió como él cambiaba de posición rápidamente, empuñando el arma. Kaoru reaccionó rápidamente y atrapó el filo entre sus manos. Vio a Kenshin abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no para atacar…

-Mamá…-

Sintió como se aferraba a ella, la manera en que jalaba sus ropas, como si en cualquier momento se fuera. La apretó más contra él. Él escondía su cabeza en su pecho, aparentemente asustado. Su respiración entrecortada, el temblor de su cuerpo…

-Tranquilo- le susurró enternecida, acariciando tiernamente su cabeza. Se había cohibido al sentir ese abrazo. Nunca la habían abrazado así, con tanta urgencia y necesidad de cariño. Sentía que debía estar ahí para él. A pesar de su comportamiento con ella, no podía resentirse, por más que la ignore o quiera echarla de la posada por ir a su habitación sin permiso no se iba a arrepentir de estar ahí para ayudarlo.

Siguió acariciando su cabeza. Kenshin empezó a ceder lentamente , cayendo por el vientre de Kaoru hasta llegar a su regazo.

Por primera vez pudo ver paz en la expresión del pelirrojo.

Su respiración se volvió más calmada. Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo se había dormido en su regazo, respirando tranquilamente. Acarició sus mechones carmines. No podía evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía dormido, aparte de angelical. Luego recordó su mirada fría, incluso eso era atractivo para ella. Por más que no lo dijera, Battousai era el hombre más atractivo que conocía, y el más atormentado por lo visto.

Decidió quedarse un momento con él, quería ver ese rostro dormido por un momento más. Quería recordar la belleza y perfección de aquel rostro, marcado con una cicatriz que igual no le quitaba lo bello.

Delicadamente lo apartó de su regazo, poniendo un cojín que reemplace sus muslos para que duerma. También la puso una manta encima, la más suave y caliente para que descanse.

Corrió el shoji y, antes de salir, miró por última vez su rostro apacible. Sintió un vuelco en su pecho, algo parecido a la felicidad y relajo que necesitaba desde hace mucho.

 **Gracias por leer :) Agradeceré sus reviews para mejorar. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**


	5. Velando tu sueño

" _-Shinta..-_

 _-Mami…no me dejes- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño pelirrojo- Papá y mis hermanos me han dejado, mis amigos también, tú no me dejes-_

 _La bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos violeta acarició la mejilla del pequeño pelirrojo, su querido hijo menor. Tosió un poco, viendo la preocupación del menor en su rostro._

 _-Lo lamento hijo…-_

 _-Niño, debemos irnos-_

 _-¡Mami!- pataleaba contra los hombres que lo jalaban. Decían que si se quedaba más cerca de ella podría contagiarse. Que le importaba, quería estar con su mamá.No quería que lo dejara. No tenía a nadie excepto a su madre._

 _No quería estar solo._

 _Quería que esos días soleados donde él junto a su padre y hermanos cosechaban nabos volvieran, quería que sus amigos siguieran jugando trompo con él. Quería dormir arrullado por las dulces palabras de su madre. Se zafó del agarre de sus opresores y corrió al lado de su madre._

 _-Tranquilo Shinta, nunca estarás solo, te lo prometo- le susurró su madre débilmente, estirando su brazo para tocar la mejilla del pequeño. La abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no la soltaría, no podría dejarla, era su mamá, la persona que más quería._

 _Sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre acariciar su cabeza, arrullarlo y abrazarlo para que no llore. Se sintió tan feliz, tan relajado, tan amado…_

 _Se acomodó en su regazo, queriendo morir a su lado si es que se lo permitían. No podía seguir adelante solo, tenía 6 años ¿Qué puede hacer un niño tan joven en un mundo violento?_

 _Entonces, una fragancia inundó el cuarto, jazmines…_

 _Esa no era la fragancia de su madre."_

Despertó tranquilamente, extrañamente cobijado. Palpó la suave manta que lo cobijaba. Él no recordaba haber dormido en esa posición, él estaba durmiendo en la misma esquina de siempre, abrazando su katana…¿Dónde estaba su katana?

Miró alrededor de la habitación,divisando el arma al otro lado de la habitación, tirada sin la funda. Extrañado, miró hacia atrás. La funda estaba tirada justo en el lugar donde acostumbraba dormir. El lugar emanaba una dulce fragancia.

Jazmines...debió filtrarse del cuarto de Kaoru, que estaba al lado.

Tomó la vaina de la katana, yendo por la espada. Era extraño, él jamás soltaría su arma. Era su única defensa en caso lo ataquen, lo que sucedía muy a menudo. Sin ella, sería una presa fácil para cualquiera. La espada, por más que detestara decirlo, era lo único capaz de protegerlo mediante su filo cortante.

Enfundó el arma, queriendo tirarla lo más lejos posible.

Ahogó una risa. Se contradecía: odiaba tener un arma en sus manos, pero igual no podía soltarla ¿Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera podía pensar de una manera coherente?

Dobló la manta y devolvió el cojín a su lugar. Volvió a percibir el aroma de jazmines. Aquel aroma tan sutil y delicado que calmaba todas sus emociones, llevándolo a una extrema calma. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando profundamente, cuando el sonido del shoji lo atrajo a la realidad.

Kaoru dejó una cesta, seleccionando la ropa sin darse cuenta de que la observaba. Al parecer estaba tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que al dejar la cesta lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que parecía no ser una cesta de paja lo que sostenía, sino una porcelana.

Tranquilamente Kaoru dejaba su ropa limpia sobre un mueble, tarareando una canción que no reconocía. La luz del pasillo solo iluminaba la zona donde ella estaba trabajando. Él la miraba desde la oscuridad de la recámara. Tanta delicadeza de su parte lo conmovía, la manera en que sus dedos tomaban la ropa y la doblaban, sus labios moviéndose al compás de aquella melodía desconocida, sus ojos azules ligeramente cerrados…

Al ver que ya no tenía ropa para doblar pensó que ya se iría, pero fue lo contrario. Asombrado, vio a la mujer internarse aún más en su habitación. Miraba todo curiosa con las manos tras la espalda, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

Dejó de tararear, quedándose quieta. Ella pensaba que seguía durmiendo. No podía ser ¿Acaso la estuvo observando todo ese tiempo? La sorpresa no la dejaba moverse. No había escuchado ni un solo ruido, solamente la respiración calmada del pelirrojo, por lo que supuso que seguiría durmiendo. Dió un paso hacia atrás torpemente, separando sus manos.

-Disculpa, no sabías que estabas despierto-

Si él simplemente dijera algo podría estar más tranquila. Pero no, se quedaba como estatua viéndola.

¿Porqué tenía que ser tan desgraciadamente atractivo? Su mirada la atrapaba, evitando alguna reacción de su parte. Todo por esos preciosos ojos ámbar.

Parecía un juego de "Quién es más callado".

-¿Entraste antes a mi habitación?- preguntó fríamente, con la inexpresividad de siempre. Dió un paso al frente, dejándose ver. Nadie sabía que él estaba durmiendo, a menos que hubieran entrado a su cuarto.

-Escuché ruidos-

-¿Osea que entraste sin mi permiso?-

-Sí-

Kaoru tomó su brazo nerviosa. No sabía como se lo podría tomar, era tan inexpresivo que no era capaz de descifrar lo que pensaba, simplemente se quedaba ahí, parado mientras la miraba.

-Fuiste tú quien me arropó ¿No?-

-Sí, fui yo-

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Se tomó la frente, suspirando.

-¿No te dije que no te me acerques dormido?- murmuró, al parecer tratando de no enojarse.

-Estabas temblando, además pateabas a la nada-

-Una simple pesadilla, iba a pasar-contestó con la vista baja.

-¿Y qué tal si no, Battousai?- respondió poco convencida Kaoru. El pelirrojo apartó la mano de su rostro y la miró.

\- No necesito una niñera que me cuide el sueño- refutó sonriendo de medio lado altanero. -No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso. Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos-

-Pues lo siento, pero si te veo así de nuevo iré a tu habitación- amenazó apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, frunciendo el ceño. Battousai chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo te sacaré a la fuerza- respondió apuntando con la mirada su katana.

-Igual, me quedaré ahí hasta que te tranquilices, no me sacarás. Por más que seas Battousai a mí no me das miedo- declaró cruzándose también de brazos.

Battousai frunció el ceño y tomó su muñeca. No tenías ganas de lidiar con una terca.

-Escúchame, si te digo que entrarás a mi cuarto, no lo harás- gruñó ejerciendo fuerza en la muñeca que tenía en su mano- No te creas la muy valiente, que yo no te voy a estar aguantando-

-Tendrás que hacerlo, si estás acostumbrado a las mujeres sumisas que hacen todo lo que te digan mejor ve preparándote- con su otra mano intentó golpearlo en el pecho para que la suelte. Kenshin tomó también la otra mano, tomándola fuertemente para evitar que vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

-Te lo repito por última vez- le dijo empleando un tono frío, mirándola molesto- No entres a mi cuarto. No me interesa que no seas una mujer sumisa y que tengas un carácter del demonio, si tengo una katana tu carácter no te sirve de nada-

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron, al igual que los de Kenshin. Soltó una de sus manos, dejando la otra todavía alzada por sobre su hombro.

-Igual lo haré- masculló forcejeando para liberar su muñeca- ¡Aunque me ataques entraré de nuevo!-

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula y jaló del brazo de Kaoru.

-¿¡Y para qué?!- le gritó -¡Preocúpate en tus asuntos y déjame tranquilo!-

-Tú nunca estás tranquilo, ni siquiera durmiendo- evidenció Kaoru, recordando el comportamiento del asesino al dormir.

-Entonces déjame disfrutar de la poca tranquilidad que tengo y obedece-

Aflojó el agarre de su muñeca lentamente, a la vez que bajaba la muñeca hasta dejar el brazo recto. Kaoru suspiró cansada.

-Tú peleas para proteger a los demás ¿Cierto?-

Kenshin no le respondió, simplemente soltó su muñeca bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

-Pero nadie te protege a ti. Peleas solo- siguió Kaoru sobando su muñeca- Por eso fui a tu habitación, al verte tan...indefenso-

-Iba a pasar, solo era un sueño- repitió Kenshin, meditando como sacarla de su habitación.

-Pero siempre sueñas así- dijo tristemente-Te aferraste a mí diciéndome mamá, temblabas demasiado ¿Cómo querías que te dejara así?-

Kenshin bajó los hombros, quedando a espaldas de ella. Kaoru tomó su mano suavemente, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-Permíteme...velar tu sueño ¿Sí? Quiero ver el rostro tranquilo y apacible de hoy nuevamente-

¿Velar su sueño? Eso significaba tener a alguien a su lado mientras intentaba dormir, y él no podía dormir con alguien en la misma habitación. Podría usar eso para que Kaoru lo dejara en paz. No se permitiría ningún tipo de acercamiento con ella, por ser el asesino de su padre.

Aunque, él quería eso. Dormir tranquilo era lo único que pedía a cambio de ser el hitokiri Battousai. Demonios, no podía pensar en sí mismo teniendo a la hija de una de sus víctimas detrás suyo.

Miró de reojo a Kaoru, que esperaba su respuesta.

-Si eso no funciona, quiero que te olvides de esta conversación- respondió calmadamente, girándose para verla- Sólo tres noches. Si en esas tres noches no puedo dormir contigo en mi habitación no volverás a entrar-

Cerró los ojos un momento, meditando lo que había dicho. Esperaba que funcionara. Al abrirlos vio la sonrisa de Kaoru, la misma que le dedicó al conocerlo.

La miró unos momentos, recordando ese día,en especial su sonrisa y frescura.

Suspiró, sería mejor esperar la carta negra que esa noche Lisuka tenía que entregarle.

No quería reconocerlo, pero una parte de él quería a Kaoru cerca al momento de dormir, agradeciendo el gesto de la pelinegra.

-Gracias- le dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Tomó la cesta de Kaoru y se la dió- Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo- le dijo sacándola de su cuarto. Cerró el shoji, dejando a Kaoru sorprendida. Esa era la primera vez que veía al hitokiri sonreírle.

-¡¿Qué Battousai y tú qué?!-

-¡Haruka, sshh!-

-Es que...es increíble- Haruka se tomaba la frente, asimilando lo que Kaoru acababa de contarle ¿Ella velando el sueño de un asesino?¿Estar en su habitación cuando él dormía? Esa chica era sorprendente…

-Lo sé, ni yo sé porque lo hice, pero ya está hecho- admitió Kaoru, doblando el kimono que la señora Okami le regaló al volver de la charla con Battousai. Era color turquesa con bordados de pétalos de sakura por el cuello. Las mangas terminaban con una ligera franja color azul marino y un bordado de hilo celeste. Era un kimono muy bello.

-Yo creo que sí- Haruka rió sospechosamente, tapando su boca con su mano delicadamente. Kaoru enarcó una ceja.

-Para ayudarlo- aclaró guardando el kimono. Haruka se encogió de hombros, torciendo el labio, todavía sonriendo.

-Veremos si el destino dice lo mismo- murmuró sonriendo, luego su sonrisa desapareció y miró extrañada a Kaoru, tomando su mentón pensativa- Pero lo que más me sorprende es que él te dejara hacer eso-

El silencio invadió el cuarto de Kaoru. Ella pensó lo mismo.

-Creo que planea algo, es muy extraño que después de evadirme por estos tres días acepté que esté en su cuarto. Seguro tiene algo planeado en mi contra-

Haruka frunció el ceño, soltando su mentón para cruzarse de brazos.

-Creo que sólo se te evita- opinó - Si tuviera algo contra ti no te estaría vigilando ni alejaría a Lisuka de ti-

-¿Vigilarme?-

Haruka asintió, tomando un peine de Kaoru.

-Hoy por ejemplo- bajó la mirada hacia los dientes del peine, pasando su dedo índice sobre estos- Después de dejar a Lisuka plantado en el patio, Battousai apareció detrás de él en cuanto tú te fuiste...amenazándolo si volvía a acercarse a ti- alzó la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa. Esta se amplió al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-¿Es enserio?-

-Pregúntale a las chicas que lavaban ropa con nosotras, todas vimos lo mismo-

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, reprimiendo una sonrisa delante de Haruka. Sabía que la molestaría con eso durante todo el día. Lo que no pudo reprimir fue un tierno rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

-Al parecer proviene de Edo y es instructora de kendo, es lo único que he podido averiguar de ella-

Comió un dango de su palillo, pensando en la chica pelinegra. Katsura resopló detrás suyo, acomodándose el sombrero que usaba.

-¿Estás seguro? No puede ser que solamente puedas acceder a tan poca información-

-Lamento informarle que es lo único. Si quiere le traigo los pocos documentos que encontré respecto a ella-

Volvió a morder un segundo dango, mirando de reojo al jefe de los Chousou, quien se tomaba la barbilla pensativo.

-No ha tenido actitudes sospechosas ¿Verdad?-

-Ni siquiera sale de la posada sola. Siempre va a comprar acompañada de la señora Okami-

Degustó el último dango, lanzando el palillo. Este cayó sobre el barro formado durante la lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Katsura permanecía sereno, a pesar de estar extrañado de la poca información sobre Kaoru.

-Buen trabajo Lisuka- fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de volver a acomodarse el sombrero. Se levantó de su asiento, palpando la morral que traía atada a su cintura.

-¿Saldrá nuevamente señor?-

-Hay muchos problemas últimamente- respondió sonriendo Katsura. Enderezó su espalda y salió lentamente del refugio momentáneo para la lluvia, perdiéndose entre las gotas de agua a lo lejos. Lisuka sonrió de medio lado, pasando una moneda entre sus dedos.

-Que fácil es engañar a estos idiotas-

Con un movimiento certero partió el rostro de su víctima, viéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, creando un charco de sangre. Limpió el arma y dejó la nota de "Tenchuu" sobre el cadáver.

Dejó atrás la escena, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegó a la ribera del río y se sentó sobre el pasto. Admiró la luna, tan solitaria en esa noche sin estrellas. También apreció el mar negro que se cernía sobre él, aquel el cielo nocturno. Sintió la brisa fresca de la noche menear sus mechones carmines, haciendo que estos bailaran delante de sus ojos.

"Una noche así conocí a Kamiya Koujiro" pensó cerrando los ojos, rememorando el desconcierto y la duda que lo embargaron durante el cuestionamiento del hombre. El hecho de que él fue el primer y único hombre en poder penetrar así su mente sin siquiera conocerlo lo desconcertaba ¿Qué había visto ese hombre en él para poder formular preguntas tan directas y potentes? Jamás lo sabría.

Divisó unas flores a lo lejos, que se movían al compás de la brisa. Entrecerró los ojos pensativo, tocando la cicatriz con la que Koujiro había marcado su mejilla por siempre.

 _La marca de un asesino_.

Se paró, dirigiéndose hacia las flores. Con cuidado arrancó las que a su parecer eran las más decentes. Las juntó, formando un ramo. Lo colocó bajo su brazo y caminó en dirección al templo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Camino junto a la ribera del camino, mirando de vez en cuando su reflejo sobre el agua cristalina, que fluía tranquilamente siguiendo su curso. En su reflejo simplemente veía un joven que mataba cada noche; un joven cuya mirada era fría y penetrante, con una semblante asesina...y las manos manchadas de sangre .

Vió lo que todos miraban en él: un asesino.

Trató de refrescarse pero al tocar el agua le pareció ver que esta se tornaba roja. Apartó asustado la mano. La sangre lo perseguía después de matar, provocándole alucinaciones. Queriendo distraerse, tomó el ramo de flores, cerciorándose de que estaba bien. Al ver con más detalles las flores, notó que había una flor con pétalos blancos que emitía un aroma que siempre lo reconfortaba, uno tan tenue y agradable que relajaba su mente y alejaba la sangre. Más tranquilo, volvió a tocar el agua, sonriendo al ver que seguía transparente. Se lavó el rostro y prosiguió con su camino.

Entre unos árboles, vio las rocas de las que le habló Sakode. Apresuró el paso, tomando entre sus manos el ramo de flores. A llegar junto a las rocas, se arrodilló y dejó allí las flores, excepto una. El jazmín blanco lo colocó a la cabeza de todas las demás flores, cerca a la roca.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó su katana en el suelo. Tomó una rama y escribió en la tierra el nombre del que yacía descansando allí.

"Kamiya Koujiro"

Juntó las manos y rezó delante de esa tumba improvisada.

En la posada, todos los Chousou y las trabajadoras descansaban apaciblemente, menos una persona.

Kaoru miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Battousai, esperando a que la sombra del pelirrojo apareciera en el patio. Supuestamente, esa sería la primera noche en la que se quedaría con él. Apoyando su rostro en su mano, luchó con las ganas de dormir que sentía. Sus ojos le picaban del sueño. Mas no quería dormir. Estaba preocupada por el hitokiri. Tal vez lo hubieran lastimado y por eso demoraba en llegar. Ya podía ver el cielo tornarse más claro, y él todavía no llegaba. Empezó a cabecear y sentir como sus párpados dejaban de obedecer, cerrándose lentamente. Por más que juraba en voz baja no dormirse no fue capaz de seguir luchando y se quedó dormida sobre el borde de la ventana.

Tal fue su sueño que no escuchó a la señora Okami correr por el pasillo y llamar Battousai, que ya había llegado.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto Himura? Pensé que te habían atrapado los Shinsen, ya que andan merodeando desde hace poco por aquí- reprochó la mujer, dándole un vaso de agua.

-Necesitaba hacer algo-respondió secamente, aceptando el vaso. La señora Okami se encogió de hombros, esperando a que termine de beber. Él le agradeció, viendo a la mujer alejarse por el pasillo. Cansado por no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche y por la caminata que dio durante la madrugada, se dirigió a su recámara. Se extrañó al ver la puerta abierta, por lo qué fue más sigiloso y lento. Se situó a un lado del shoji y miró por sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kaoru dormir sobre el marco de la ventana. Se acercó a ella lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que la despertase. Se sentó a un lado suyo, admirando su rostro dormido. Estaba recostada sobre el marco de la ventana, con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello despeinado. Su respiración era pausada. Dejó el arma a un lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

Suavizó la mirada, inclinando levemente el rostro para verla mejor. Por como dormía, podía asegurar que estuvo despierta toda la noche ¿Acaso lo había esperado en su habitación sin dormir?

Se levantó para tomar un fino manto y así poder cubrirla. Luego cerró el shoji y la ventana. Dejó caer la tela sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, viendo maravillado como caía por su espalda, cubriéndola magníficamente. Siguió mirándola con los ojos apacibles que pocas veces dejaba ver. Después de cerciorarse que dormía bien, tomó una manta y se acurrucó en la esquina donde acostumbraba a dormir. Miró por última vez a la chica, antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño, arrullado por el dulce aroma de la muchacha.


	6. Su vida en Edo

El barullo de la posada logró despertarlo, a pesar de las pocas horas que pudo dormir. Se quedó mirando la pared unos minutos, desperezándose. Seguía cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba, pero toda la bulla de afuera era insoportable. Si no tuviera todos sus sentidos alerta incluso dormido de seguro descansaría plácidamente las horas que desee sin ser molestado por la bulla.

¿Qué horas serían? No más de las nueve, a juzgar por los sonidos de platos siendo llevados por las empleadas. Su estómago gruñó fuertemente, reclamando alimento. Solamente había comido unos cuantos onigiris la noche anterior. Meneó fuertemente la cabeza para despertarse completamente a la vez que se levantaba.

Debió haber dormido unas tres horas. No sabía como sería capaz de mantenerse despierto hasta la noche, si es que tenía algún trabajo. Tomó su frente, tratando de sentirse lo más despierto posible.

Tras suyo, el sonido de algo cayéndose llamó su atención. Giró el rostro y vio a Kaoru sobando su cabeza. De seguro se cayó durmiendo.

-Ay...como duele…-murmuraba la pelinegra dándole la espalda. Todavía no se percataba de su presencia al parecer, porque sino ya estaría balbuceando algo como disculpa.

De pronto, el recuerdo de la promesa que la había hecho a Kaoru el día anterior regresó a su mente. Supuestamente, si es que no tenía trabajo esa noche, Kaoru empezaría a "velar su sueño" a partir de ese mismo día ¡¿Por qué justo ese día sentía que se iba a desmayar si no dormía?! Su plan se vendría abajo si lograba dormir acompañado por Kaoru. De alguna manera tendría que permanecer despierto.

-¡¿En qué momento regresaste?!- el reclamo de Kaoru lo devolvió a la realidad-¡Estuve esperando todo la noche ha que regresarás! Ya estaba amaneciendo y no aparecías-

¿Pero porqué tanta preocupación? Ella sabía que él era Battousai, y debería tener la misma confianza que todos. No debería estar tan...tan preocupada...por él.

-Te dije que solo entrarías en mi habitación cuando yo esté, no cuando quieras- respondió, queriendo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

-¡No me vengas con eso y respóndeme!- le volvió a reclamar.

-Fui a una misión, nada más-

-¿No estás herido? Supuse que te demorabas por algún enfrentamiento en el que te hirieron- siguió hablando Kaoru, mirando el cuerpo del hitokiri. Tomó su brazo y arremangó las mangas del gi, para verificar que no tuviera heridas.

Kenshin se tensó ante su toque, nunca nadie se había preocupado sobre su integridad física, si estaba herido, si algo le dolía. Esa preocupación por él era tan extraña…

-Estoy bien- dijo apartando su brazo. Si seguía permitiéndose esos "acercamientos" con ella estaría faltando a la promesa que le hizo a Koujiro, sólo protegerla. Él mató a su padre, él tenía las manos manchadas de su sangre, no merecía ningún tipo de atención por parte de ella. Ya había hecho mucho permitiendo a Kaoru estar con él mientras dormía, no podía seguir así, debía mantener las distancias, por el bien de ella.

Dejó la habitación, sintiéndose mal por dejarla preocupada, pero no había más remedio, ya había dado su palabra al padre de Kaoru.

" _La voy a proteger de todo lo que venga, esa es mi única manera de pagar su muerte. Sin embargo, no crearé algún tipo de relación con ella; la protegeré en las sombras y regresará a salvo a su hogar, sin que sepa quién hizo todo"_

Fue a la cocina, encontrándose con Shinsaku, que hablaba amenamente con una de las empleadas. Al acercarse, los dos se despidieron y Shinsaku lo saludó.

-Oí que llegaste hace unas pocas horas, casi alba ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la noche, picarón?- bromeó apoyándose en la pared- El único que hace esas cosas es Lisuka, y sabes para que-agregó con un tono más serio.

-Simplemente se complicó la misión- respondió secamente, queriendo comer. Shinsaku pareció adivinar lo que pensaba al escuchar un largo y potente gruñido del estómago del hitokiri. Riéndose, se fue tarareando una canción. Kenshin se adentro en la cocina, buscando algún plato con comida, con tal de quitarse el hambre.

-¡Pero Himura que haces aquí!- exclamó la señora Omake, sosteniendo un cuchillo en sus manos-¡Un hombre en la cocina solo es estorbo!¿Qué quieres para venir acá?- dijo, clavando el cuchillo en una mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Kenshin tragó saliva, esa señora si era de temer cuando se metían en "su" cocina.

-No he desayunado, vine por algo que comer-

-Ah, por eso- la mirada molesta de la anciana se relajó- Toma, esto es lo poco que quedó luego del desayuno- le dijo entregándole un poco de sopa y onigiris. Kenshin hizo una reverencia y salió de la cocina. Justo cuando daba un paso fuera de la cocina el llamado de la señora Omake en un extremo de la cocina lo detuvo.

-¡Himura!- llamó acercándose a él- ¿Has visto a Kaoru? Ha estado desaparecida toda la mañana, y no ha realizado ninguna de sus tareas matutinas-

-Está en mi habitación- respondió, tardando en darse cuenta que esa simple frase tenía más de un significado. Tarde comprendió lo que había dicho, al ver como la señora Okami abría la boca, totalmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué hace allí?!- exclamó fuera de sí-¡Que sea tu mujer no quiere decir que estén tratándose como casados sin siquiera haberse formalizado con nosotros!-reprendió dándole la espalda- ¡La juventud está cada vez peor!- farfulló alejándose, dejando a Kenshin totalmente pálido.

¡¿Ahora ya creían que Kaoru era su mujer simplemente por los pequeños tratos que se daban?! Se tomó la frente, queriendo borrar todas sus acciones con tal de que el pequeño comentario de la anciana nunca hubiera sido dicho. Si eso pensaba una anciana como ella, sus compañeros serían capaces de inventar historias. Pensando se llevó su desayuno a la sala donde acostumbraban a comer. Sacó la bandeja y se sentó en una esquina, comiendo rápidamente su sopa, sintiendo como su estómago dejaba de arder por el hambre.

El shoji volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a Kaoru entrar con una bandeja llena de comida. Por poco se atraganta si no era por la sopa que en realidad estaba deliciosa. Demonios, lo que le faltaba, al parecer la señora Omake quería avivar los "lazos" ya existentes entre ellos. Maldita vieja.

Se quedó mirando al pelirrojo que estaba en la esquina, no se sentía muy a gusto con él después de que la dejara plantada en su habitación. Ella solamente se preocupaba por él, no era algo tan malo como para que saliera apresurado de la habitación, como queriendo evitarla. Después de la conversación con él, el día anterior, pensó que ya estaban congeniando mejor. Pero no, él tenía que tratarla como casi siempre después de esa mañana, parco y distante. Y aún así tenía que servirle el desayuno, por órdenes de la señora Omake. Por alguna extraña razón la miró con cierta decepción y dureza al hablarle, por eso no se atrevió a contradecirla.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente a él, notando como fruncía el ceño tras su cerquillo, bebiendo un poco de su sopa. Al parecer ni la quería ver…

-La señora Omake me pidió que te ayudara con el desayuno- inició sirviendo un poco de té en su taza- Si quieres algo solo pídemelo, estaré aquí también desayunando- terminó dándole la taza. Él la recibió sin siquiera mirarla. Se quedó sentada, esperando siquiera un "gracias". Él seguía comiendo, ignorando su presencia. Sentía la vena de su frente palpitar, no esperaba mucho, solamente un "Gracias ¡Qué le costaba decir eso!

-Vete a comer, no te he pedido que también me cuides comiendo- dijo en tono de orden el hitokiri, mirándola de reojo.

-¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir un miserable "gracias!- explotó Kaoru quitándole la taza de las manos- ¡No sé que tienes contra mí, señor Battousai, pero no te cuesta nada ser amable, o simplemente cortés!-

Dejó la taza en la bandeja fuertemente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Kenshin dejó de comer, mirándola también ceñudo.

-Gracias- gruñó tomando la taza que Kaoru había dejado en la bandeja- ¿Contenta?-

-A nada- murmuró triste.

Se alejó de él y volvió a su sitio, sirviéndose un poco de té. Lo último que quería era que él le respondiera con sorna, como si ella fuera algo de lo que quería deshacerse. Aunque tratara de disimularlo, era muy sensible ante la manera en que la trataban los demás. Si le gritaban, le dolía; si la ignoraban, le dolía; si la criticaban maliciosamente, también le dolía a pesar de enfrentar a quien lo haga. Y extrañamente, le dolía aún más si venía de Battousai. Ella simplemente buscaba llevarse bien con todos.

-¿No quieres más té?- le preguntó tomando la tetera por si él deseaba un poco más. Battousai no respondió, empezó a ordenar la cosas sobre su bandeja.

El trato que había tenido con ella esa semana le había dolido mucho, aunque jamás quiso darlo a notar. A pesar de los pequeños momentos tranquilos que tuvieron, sentía que él seguía esquivándola.

-¿Ya acabaste de comer?-volvió a preguntar, acercándose a él- Puedo ayudarte a llevar eso si…-

-Lo haré yo- contestó parco, pasando por su lado con la bandeja en manos sin siquiera mirarla.

Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar.

-¿Por qué de pronto me tratas tan secamente si en la mañana fuiste tú quien me arropó en tu habitación?- murmuró, apretando los puños del coraje que sentía de la actitud del hitokiri hacia ella. Él se detuvo, sin voltear a mirarla.

-Estás bajo mi protección, es todo-

-¡Desde que llegué me ignoras, me esquivas, tratas de alejarte!¿Acaso te hice algo?- exclamó, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas a través de la espalda del pelirrojo- Sé que no eres el más sociable de todos, pero aunque sea respondes a lo que te dicen los demás, incluso las empleadas, no será un discurso, pero al menos respondes- dijo Kaoru bajando la voz mientras hablaba, al punto de decir lo último casi como un susurro.

-Eso no debe importarte-respondió Kenshin saliendo de la sala. Antes de dar un paso fuera de la estancia sintió como la mano de Kaoru jalaba su gi.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le reclamó moviendo violentamente los hombros para que lo suelte- No tengo razones para relacionarme con la gente, menos contigo-

-No te pido una gran amistad, solo…- balbuceó Kaoru tomando con más ímpetu la ropa del espadachín.

-Solo déjame en paz, tienes a tu prometido a Edo. Vuelve allá con él y déjame tranquilo-

-No tengo a nadie en Edo- sintió a Kaoru temblar trás suyo- ¿Crees que si tuviera a alguien habría venido a Kyoto sola?-

-Creo que eres tan terca que viniste a Edo sin pensar en tu prometido- dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa con tal de que Kaoru lo soltará y siguiera con sus cosas. Como lo quiso, Kaoru lo soltó y luego se abrazó a sí misma. Pensó en salir de allí, pero al ver Kaoru inmóvil, y temblando, le pareció extraño.

Los recuerdos de Edo luego de la partida de su padre volvieron a su mente. Los recuerdos del hombre que juró amarla, del que la abrazó jurándole una larga vida a su lado, del que fue el dueño de su corazón...el hombre que fue toda su vida.

" _Seré muy feliz a tu lado"_

" _Yo la cuidaré en caso no vuelva, señor Koujiro"_

" _Tu dojo es necesario"_

" _¿El kendo o yo?"_

" _Me arrepiento de todo."_

-¿Kaoru?- claramente pudo ver dos lágrimas cristalinas caer por sus mejillas. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, ahora eran vacíos.

-Siempre pensé en él- sollozó Kaoru, tapando su boca- Yo lo quería demasiado…-ahora temblaba notoriamente, cerrando sus ojos con tanta fuerza que los párpados parecían temblar- Pero...pero…-antes de caer rendida al suelo del llanto, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, tropezando con los demás.

Solamente había visto a una mujer llorar de ese modo, a su "hermana". La primera persona, junto a sus otras dos "hermanas", que dio su vida por él, rogándole que viviera por ella. Ese llanto lo alentó durante años a ser más fuertes en el entrenamiento con su maestro. Él llegó a pensar que el llanto de alguien era un arma para poderosa para volverse fuerte.

Pero, el llanto de Kaoru no lo llamaba a fortalecerse. El llanto de Kaoru lo llenaba de culpa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kaoru?- le preguntó una de las empleadas, sacando la bandeja de Kaoru.

-Nada-

La chica lo miró desconfiada.

-Estaba llorando, no sé que la habrás dicho pero tienes que disculparte con ella-

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Después de dejar su bandeja en la cocina, fue directo a la habitación de Kaoru. El pasillo estaba desierto, para su buena suerte. Al pararse frente al shoji escuchó los sollozos de Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru?-

-Vete-

Estaba en su derecho de despreciarlo y no querer hablarle. No sabía que sucedió en Edo con su prometido, pero por lo que vio tenía dos opciones: o la había engañado o había muerto.

Volvió a recordar la promesa que le hizo a Koujiro, la de no acercarse a ella.

Diablos. Por más que intentaba no acercarse a ella, los acontecimientos siempre lo obligaban a hablarle. Primero lo de su sueño y ahora él haberla herido. Por más que intentara mantener su burbuja con ella, le resultaba imposible mantenerla. Kaoru una chica preciosa, amigable, vivaz. Una mujer excepcional en plena guerra civil, donde lo normal era que las mujeres fueran sumisas. Recordaba que Katsura le informó que ella era maestra de kendo ¿Podía tener más sorpresas?

-Kaoru, lo siento-

Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. En realidad, nunca quiso lastimarla, solo protegerla. Siempre pensó que lejos de él, las personas estarían más seguras.

-Vete-

Pero al parecer, a ella le dolía que la apartara. Debió dejar de pensar en lo que ÉL creía correcto y lo que ELLa quería. Iría a rezarle a Koujiro, pidiéndole nuevamente perdón, tanto por su muerte como por lastimar a su hija. A partir de ese momento…

-¿Podemos hablar?-

Intentaría cuidar de Kaoru, sin lastimarla con su frialdad.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Katsura?-

-Si, Tagasuki-

-¿No crees que Himura pueda sentirse confundido? Osea, no quiero decir que sea alguien sin sentimientos pero…¿Será capaz de controlar la intensidad de sus sentimientos si es que se enamora?-

Una pequeña risa de Katsura se escuchó en el pequeño cuarto.

-Para eso, está la pequeña instructora de kendo- aclaró, levantándose junto a Shinsaku- Ella no es alguien normal, al igual que Himura. Ambos pueden complementarse-

-En serio, lamento haberte ofendido-

Después de insistir unos minutos, Kaoru le permitió entrar. Estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, todavía hipaba por tanto llorar.

-Solo dí lo que tengas que decir y vete- pidió limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

-Kaoru, lamento haber dicho algo que te pudo herir de tal manera. No sé que sucedió entre tu prometido y tú, por eso no sé en que magnitud te afecta lo que dije, así que...- antes de decirle lo que pensaba, la miró a los ojos. Todavía no era capaz de sonreírle, pero al menos quería transmitirle tranquilidad con su voz y su mirada- ...necesito saber que pasó, para que en un futuro te pueda ayudar si llegas a salir de esta posada. Sé que no te he causado una buena imagen por mi comportamiento, intentaré que eso cambie.-

Kaoru estaba sorprendida. Hace un momento no la podía ver a los ojos y ahora lo hacía con tanta naturalidad… Ese hombre era impredecible.

-Creo que puedo creer eso- le dijo más calmada- Aunque sea viniste a disculparte y me diste un discurso por eso- dijo riendo levemente, Kenshin cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro relajado. Agradecía que ella no fuera rencorosa. Kaoru se hizo a un lado y con un ademán lo invitó a pasar.

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que pasó en Edo?- preguntó indecisa, jugueteando con sus dedos. Kenshin asintió. Resignada, Kaoru le dió una taza de té y comenzó a relatar.

-Mi prometido era alguien que conocía desde que tengo memoria. Él era mi mejor amigo.

"Era hijo de una familia adinerada e influyente, que vivía a las afueras de Edo, con muchas tierras y sirvientes. Su nombre era Kotaro. Lo que siempre resaltaban de él era su atractivo, en realidad era muy guapo y coqueto, además de metafórico, por lo que atraía a todas las chicas de la ciudad. Él era el centro de atención cada vez que venía a la ciudad a hacer algo, ya sea comprar o visitarme."

-¿Visitarte?-

Kaoru asintió.

" Éramos los mejores amigos de la infancia. Él me visitaba con frecuencia por eso. Las chicas de la ciudad venían a mi dojo cada vez que lo veían, y yo tenía que sacarlo de ahí porque ellas parecían pulpos, lo agarraban de cualquier parte y lo jalaban como un trapo. Debo decir que estaba celosa de las novias que él acostumbraba a tener. Siempre que venía me hablaba de la novia que tenía, de su belleza, de su forma de ser. Como buena amiga siempre lo apoyé, pero como chica enamorada quería decirle que ninguna era lo que él buscaba.

Un día, estábamos hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa cuando él empezó a decirme cosas extrañas para mí, una novata en el amor.

 _-Las chicas con las que he estado son como rosas sin espinas, en realidad fingen ser rosas pero no lo son porque no tiene las espinas que hacen que sea difícil llegar a ellas. Pero siempre tuve a mi lado una rosa, una auténtica rosa que tenía sus espinas muy bien puestas. Una que a pesar de todo, siempre a estado a mi lado, aún a pesar de que yo tomaba rosas falsas en vez de a ella.-_

No sabía que él se me estaba declarando, o eso creía. Simplemente empecé a molestarlo con las rosas. Y después de eso pasaron los días y él seguía insistiendo con las rosas. Incluso me dio una. Tenía los dedos lastimados por intentar arrancarla. Obviamente me preocupé por él, así que lo llevé al dojo de mi padre, el dojo Kamiya. Allí le vendé los dedos y cuando pensé que se iría me dijo:

- _¿Quieres ser esa rosa auténtica que todavía no agarro, Kaoru? Por que siempre has sido esa, aquella que pacientemente ha esperado. Quiero que sepas que las demás chicas eran demasiado fáciles de seducir, y al primer halago se creían las dueñas de mi corazón. En cambio, tú te reías y agradecías, jamás presumiste ante las demás que te prefería por ir a visitarte, siempre fuiste la auténtica rosa a la que me era difícil acceder.-_

Al terminar de decir eso, se acercó y me besó tiernamente. No podía ser más feliz. La persona de la que me había enamorado correspondía lo que sentía. Pasó el tiempo y lo que sentía por él creció bastante. Se podría decir que el "te quiero" que sentía por él se convertía poco a poco en un "te amo". Entonces, llegó el día en que me pidió matrimonio en un bello jardín de flores.

 _-Te dije que eras la rosa auténtica a la que no podía acceder. Ahora Kaoru, eres la rosa negra más bella que puedo encontrar en este jardín lleno de claveles y tulipanes. Quiero que tus pétalos me cobijen cada noche, que tus espinas me lastimen para enseñarme que el dolor a tu lado es lo más bello. Quiero que tu color negro se vaya desvaneciendo a mi lado, que tus pétalos se caigan al compás que mi juventud se va. Quiero preservar esta rosa solo para mí toda la vida. Kaoru, sé la rosa negra que voy a cuidar y que voy a regar todos los días de mi vida con mi amor y mis palabras ¿Aceptas ser la rosa negra de mi jardín?_

Con lágrimas le dije que sí. Luego de eso, fue con mi padre a pedir formalmente mi mano. Con mi padre tuve una charla sobre eso a solas una vez que Kotaro se fue.

 _-Hija mía, acepto tu compromiso con Kotaro pero ¿Estás segura de querer vivir toda tu vida con él? Sé que has estado enamorada de él desde tu pubertad, y puede que este amor sea el primero que tengas, pero no el definitivo. Kotaro es un buen chico, pero no creo que sea el indicado para vivir junto a ti._

Pasó el tiempo y estaba emocionada con los preparativos de mi boda. Solo faltaban dos meses para ello, cuando mi padre nos dio una devastadora noticia.

 _-Hija querida, la guerra civil en cualquier momento llegará aquí si no se detiene a tiempo. Iré a pelear por el Shogun para que no tengas problemas en un futuro. Kotaro, hijo mío, cuida a mi hija con tu vida. Es probable que no vuelva de allí, pero me iré tranquilo de saber que la cuidarás._

 _-Yo la cuidaré en caso no vuelva, señor Koujiro._

Cuando se partió fue terrible para mí. Al menos Kotaro estuvo allí consolándome...solo la primera semana. De ahí empecé a sentir su abandono y desinterés. Dejaba de visitarme, y cuando venía era para pedir algo, incluso dejaba de invitarme a las fiestas que daban en su casa o dejaba de presentarme a los demás, me trataba como una extraña. Las pocas veces que hablábamos él se esforzaba en criticar cada cosa que hacía.

 _-Kaoru ¿No eres mujer acaso? Deberías dejar de practicar kendo. Lo único que ganas de eso son manos callosa y olor a sudor. Yo quiero que mi esposa sea una mujer fina y bella, no una peleadora que no hace más que vestirse como mujer sin serlo en carácter._

No entendía por que cambió tan rápido su opinión sobre mis gustos y costumbres. Él quería alejarme del kendo a como diera lugar. Sus críticas me afectaban mucho, sentía que no era lo necesario como mujer para él. Sin embargo, jamás pensé en dejar el kendo solo para complacerlo.

- _¿Este dojo es más importante para ti que yo? Sabes que estamos a medio mes de nuestro matrimonio e insistes en practicar kendo, así que elige¿El kendo o yo?_

Y empezamos a llevar las discusiones a otro nivel. Ahora él quería vender el dojo para que me olvide del kendo. Yo me opuse.

- _¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Vas a ser mi esposa y no voy a soportar que andes por la casa con olor a sudor!¿¡Este dojo es necesario!? ¡Claro que no!¡Solo es una basura creada por tu estúpido padre!_

Lo abofetee por hablar así de mi padre. Después de esa discusión lloré durante muchos días. Me dolía bastante saber que ahora él quería cambiarme a la fuerza solo para ser "su mujer". Harta de que él quisiera hacer de mí algo "perfecto", fui a su casa a romper el compromiso.

 _-Kotaro, estoy harta. Decías amarme, decías quererme con todo ¿Entonces por qué tratas de cambiar la manera en la que me he criado por años? No pienso dejar de lado mi crianza y lo que mi padre me dejó solo para complacerte. Pues lo siento por ti, pero este noviazgo no va más._

 _-Me arrepiento de todo. De este noviazgo, del tiempo que pasé contigo, de haberte conocido. Pero no hay marcha atrás. Dije que serás mi mujer, y yo no fallo a mi palabra , juré que para obtener tu nefasto dojo me casaría que fingir estar enamorado de una mujer tan estúpida y poco delicada como tú solo para obtener ese estúpido dojo. Pensé que serías fácil de convencer, pero no, tenía que ser toda una testaruda. Ese dojo será mío, Kaoru Kamiya, y lo conseguiré de la manera legal. Te casarás conmigo, y el dojo será mío. Y te obligare, aún si tengo que contratar a un falso monje para legalizar nuestra unión._

Intentó retenerme en su casa por la fuerza, pero logré escapar y me refugié en un dojo amigo, el dojo Maekawa. Nada podía hacer contra él debido a su poder, no sé en que trabajaban sus padres, pero tenían bastante influencia en toda la ciudad. Tuve que esconderme, también esconder los papeles del dojo solo para que él no se apropie de él.

 _-Señor Maekawa, se lo ruego, cuide estos papeles con su vida. Son los papeles del dojo Kamiya, sucedió un problema y alguien quiere robarlos. Por favor, no le diga a nadie que los tiene. Tengo que esconderme porque la persona que quiere hacerse con el dojo es muy poderosa y de seguro tratará de obligarme a venderlo por la fuerza. Además, podría tomar represalias contra mis conocidos con tal de obtener esos papeles. Si es que desaparezco por varios días, porque así lo haré, dejo la administración y cuidado del dojo a su cargo. Le suplico que no revele nada de esto ni lo comente. Si le preguntan por mí, no sabe donde estoy, que solamente me vio venir a entrenar. Se que cuento con su apoyo._

 _-Claro Kaoru, tu padre fue un gran amigo mío. Espero esté bien en Kyoto peleando. Pero, con todo respeto, creo que deberías decirme quien es el que mueve los hilos en este complot. Al menos podré pensar en una manera para ayudarte sabiendo quien es._

 _-Es...es….Kotaro….mi prometido…_

Pasé noches durmiendo en la calle, debajo del puente...tuve que hacer lo imposible para que él no me encuentre. Gracias a sus influyentes padres, la policía ya andaba tras mis pasos. Y él, como un gran actor, preguntaba desesperado por su "rosa negra". Todos le daban palabras de apoyo y se ofrecían a buscarme. Fue un martirio. Me dolía demasiado saber que él solo quería usarme sabiendo lo que sentía por él, a pesar de nuestra amistad.

Por algún milagro, él tuvo que hacer un viaje por el lapso de dos meses como mínimo. Los vecinos se lamentaban de que tuviéramos que aplazar la boda, y de que estuviera perdida. Esperé dos semanas más para asegurarme que volviera. Entonces pude regresar a mi dojo a descansar, asearme y a comer. Literalmente viví todo ese tiempo como un vagabundo. Tres días después de volver a mi dojo me llegó la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Eso me impulsó a irme de Edo y venir aquí. Solo quería preservar mi dojo y conseguir la ayuda para mantenerlo y protegerlo de Kotaro. Por eso...es que vine a Kyoto."

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n y disculpen por la demora, aparte de los estudios estuve trabajando junto a unos amigos en un proyecto del manga spin off de Rurouni Kenshin: Ashitaro Zenak Ari, el que salió el año pasado. En cuanto podamos subirlo online dejaré el link para que puedan leerlo si gustan :) Gracias por su review a Pajarito Azul. Saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	7. Cercanía

" _Un completo estúpido. Eso era ese tal Kotaro."_

" _¿Con que cabeza cínica y sin escrúpulos fue capaz de usar a Kaoru de esa manera? "_

Hace unos minutos Kaoru ya había terminado de relatar lo que sucedió en Edo. Kenshin no reaccionaba desde entonces, perdido en la indignación y rabia de saber aquello. Quería ir directo a Edo, encontrar a ese maldito y rebanarle el cuello de una estocada limpia y certera. Aunque él se mereciera mucho e incluso más…

-¿Eso es todo?- habló por fin el pelirrojo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Su voz era áspera, ya no tenía la mirada apacible que mostró antes de entrar, ahora era pura rabia y enojo.

-Sí- respondió Kaoru cortante. Pensaba que esa historia se quedaría únicamente para ella y el señor Maekawa, pero sintió la necesidad de contársela al hitokiri. Y por lo que veía, él no se lo había tomado con la calma y frialdad que ella esperada, es más, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

De pronto, el temido hitokiri se paró de golpe y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Pudo notar la tensión en su cuerpo, su manera rápida y ágil de caminar quien sabe a donde ¿Acaso simplemente dijo todo ese discurso para ganarse su confianza y escuchar la historia, para luego irse de repente y tratarla como casi siempre? Esperaba que no. Él era al único al que le había confiado esa historia. Ni siquiera Haruka la sabía.

Se recostó en la pared, suspirando largamente. Al menos tenía un peso menos en sus hombros. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo cumpliera lo que dijo antes de entrar al cuarto. Ya no quería soportar su frialdad.

Mientras, en unos de los pasillos más alejados y menos concurridos de aquella posada, Battousai caminaba rápidamente, buscando a Katsura o a Shinsaku. Tenía que hablar con alguno para que pueda ayudar a Kaoru. Ella no merecía estar lejos de lo que quería solo por un mocoso berrinchudo. Entonces rió ¿Qué derecho tenía el de llamar berrinchudo a un joven que de seguro era mayor que él? Que más da. Katsura le había encargado el cuidado y vigilancia de Kaoru, y cumpliría con lo ordenado.

Al llegar a la habitación del líder de los Chousou, tocó levemente el shoji con tal de no importunar al hombre de flequillo, a pesar de ya hacerlo con tan solo hacia allí sin autorización. Al ver que nadie respondía tocó más fuerte. El shoji se corrió y dejó ver a Shinsaku tapándose la boca. Tenía un nuevo ataque de tos.

-Hi..himura…- balbuceó entre la sangre que estaba tosiendo- ¿Qué...haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Katsura- dijo dándole palmadas a su compañero en la espalda- O a ti-

Después de un rato tosiendo, Shinsaku se irguió y volvió a sonreírle como siempre.

-Espero no tenga que ver con la pequeña Kaoru- dijo en tono de burla. Al ver el frunce de ceños del hitokiri cambió su postura a una más seria y lo invitó a pasar. Una vez cómodos, se dispuso a entablar la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede con la pequeña?¿Lisuka de nuevo?-

El pelirrojo negó.

-Es algo más complicado-

-A ver, cuéntame-

Empezó a relatar la historia de Kaoru, obviando ciertas partes como las "inocentes y dulces palabras" de aquel bastardo en Edo. Podía ver como Shinsaku iba frunciendo el ceño de a pocos, a medida que la historia llegaba al punto final.

-Y pensar que buscamos un mejor Japón para mal nacidos como ese…-comentó Shinsaku en cuanto terminó de hablar Kenshin. Sus nudillos del puño estaban blancos, por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo del enojo. Él consideraba a Kaoru una chica inteligente y linda, además de fresca por su manera vivaz de ser. Jamás imaginó que tras esa sonrisa inocente se escondía tal relato.

-Quería hablar con Katsura-sama para ver si podía…-

-Lo siento Himura- lo interrumpió Shinsaku- pero no podemos interferir en ningún lugar que no sea Kyoto. Sabes bien por qué, no queremos llevar la guerra a otros lugares.- argumentó Shinsaku apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-No podemos dejar a Kaoru aquí- contraatacó Kenshin. Escuchó una ligera risa de Shinsaku- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-

-Veo que tienes ganas de sacarla de aquí y arreglar su vida allá. Himura ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?-

El pelirrojo frunció aún más el ceño. Solamente quería velar por la seguridad de la muchacha y devolverle la vida que tenía. Y claro, que ella jamás se entere de lo de su padre.

-Simplemente cumplo órdenes- se limitó a decir.

-Ujum….bueno, pero hay algo más dentro de esa historia-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Según las investigaciones, Kaoru tiene una escuela de kendo allá. Su padre era el maestro y ella su asistente…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- farfulló Kenshin perdiendo la paciencia. Si no le iba a dar la ayuda que vino a buscar, no debía seguir allí.

-Las escrituras del dojo, pertenecientes al padre, pasan a manos del hijo que este tenga una vez muera. Kaoru, por lo visto, es hija única. Ella podía hacerse con las escrituras y esconderlas sin necesidad de huir, podría demandar al tal Kotaro por irrumpir en propiedad privada- miró a los ojos a Kenshin, torciendo los labios- Pero ella huyó. Hay algo más detrás de esto. Su padre está muerto, ella desamparada en la guarida de los hombres con los que su padre luchó…-

-¿Sabías quién era su padre?- preguntó Battousai al escuchar a Shinsaku decir lo último, conteniendo la respiración.

-Kamiya Koujiro. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Shigekura Jubei. Estoy seguro que a ti te encargaron su ejecución-

Al ver palidecer el rostro del pelirrojo, Shinsaku entendió parte de lo que Él ocultaba.

-Así que tú mataste a su padre…-murmuró con sorpresa-...y por eso estás tan preocupado por la chica-

Por primera vez juró ver un ligero toque de preocupación en los ojos del pelirrojo, lo que extrañó a Shinsaku. No esperaba que el hecho de ser el asesino de alguien y tener a su familiar cerca pudiera preocupar a alguien tan frío como el pelirrojo.

-Solo se lo diré a Katsura- soltó para tranquilizarlo. Luego de un largo silencio, Shinsaku se animó a volver a hablar- Ella vino aquí buscando el cadáver de su padre. Creo que solo quiere enterrarlo. Deberías decirle donde está-

Interpretó el silencio del asesino y su mirada agresiva como un "no" rotundo. Así que el hitokiri haría todo bajo su criterio...

Él ya había cumplido con aconsejarle, ahora dejarías todo a sus anchas.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó poniendo sus manos tras la nuca.

-Sí-

-Entonces puedes irte, Himura. Y no vuelvas por aquí sin autorización. Sabes que está penado- advirtió Shinsaku bebiendo un poco de té que dispuso antes para ambos. Kenshin asintió y salió de allí. Antes de salir, lo miró unos momentos. Sin decir nada, cerró el shoji y atravesó el pasillo, dejando que sus pasos se pierdan a lo lejos.

En cuanto dejó de oír sus pasos, Shinsaku entrecerró los ojos y tosió fuertemente. La sangre caía a borbotones sobre el tatami, esparciéndose cada vez más. El pobre hombre se retorcía contra la pared aguantando aquel ataque. Al acabar, se limpió los labios con su brazo toscamente, frustrado por no poder hacer nada màs que aguantar. Esa guerra lo estaba consumiendo.

A él y a todos los hombres de esa posada. Especialmente a Himura.

Con desazón y rabia, volvió a su habitación. Solamente buscaba una manera de ayudar a Kaoru, de sacarla de allí y solucionar sus problemas en Edo. Aunque, entendía las razones de Shinsaku para no hablar. Si la guerra se expandía más allá de Kyoto y llegaba hasta Edo, no habría lugar al cual regresar para Kaoru, ni para los demás. De momento, ella viviría con ellos hasta que pudiera encontrar una solución a su problema. Si aquello fuera tan fácil…

Primero, su padre se va a la guerra y la deja sola con ese Kotaro; luego, asesinan a su padre; en Kyoto, es acosada por dos borrachos y él termina salvándola; al final termina viviendo con ellos, acercándose más a él de lo que hubiera querido ¡Ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegó a Kyoto! Y para colmo, él inicialmente la trata de una manera brusca que termina lastimándola. Lo único bueno que podía recalcar de todo aquello era la repentina confianza que Kaoru mostraba hacia él. A pesar del poco tiempo que la conocía, ella había logrado lo que nadie hizo: atravesar la burbuja que él mismo creó para proteger a los demás de sí mismo. Esperaba retribuir a sus acciones de la mejor manera, para compensar su inicial trato maleducado.

Al ver su cuarto, aceleró el paso, esperando ver a Kaoru allí, esperándolo. Suspiró al verla recostada en una pared. Ralentizó el paso.

-Kaoru- la llamó al llegar a su habitación. Ella sonrió al verlo.

-¿Sí?-

-¿No te molestaría...quedarte a vivir aquí por un tiempo?- le preguntó cerrando el shoji tras suyo. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de ella, entendió que no había captado el verdadero mensaje- De momento no te puedo ayudar con el asunto de ese tal Kotaro, lo mejor sería que te quedes-

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella, bajando la mirada pensativa. Battousai asintió- ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?-

-No sé. Semanas-

-¿Tanto?-

-Sería peligroso si te vas ahora-

Kaoru resopló resignada. Extrañaba su dojo y a sus alumnos, pero quedarse allí no sería mala idea. Podría buscar respuestas sobre la muerte de su padre, y también buscar una manera de librarse de Kotaro.

-Está bien, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario- le dijo sonriendo con cierta pesadez. Algo le decía que tenía que acercarse a ella para confortarla, pero a pesar de eso se quedó quieto en su sitio.

-¿Al menos puedo practicar kendo?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. En eso, recordó que ella practicaba kendo en Edo.

-Si quieres-

-¿Tienes ropa de entrenamiento?- preguntó más animada. Kenshin asintió. Kaoru aplaudió con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese gesto infantil.

-Entonces ya vuelvo, quiero ir por una shinai, no tardo- avisó antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Kenshin la miró hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Por alguna razón, recordó la noche en que la conoció, cuando entre la sangre y la lluvia ella corrió hacia él, pidiendo ayuda. No dudó en aferrarse a sus ropas buscando protección, a pesar de haber visto como manchaba sus manos de sangre nuevamente. Ella..confió en él.

Se abrazó a su katana, al recordar otros momentos de su vida donde la sangre también estuvo involucrada. Su infancia, su vida de hitokiri...todo era sangre. Y aún así, Kaoru no dudó en refugiarse en él. Ella tenía algo especial, algo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir cómodo con su presencia. Sin duda, Kaoru no era alguien común.

Rebuscó entre las espadas hasta dar con una shinai. Sonriente, la tomó y practicó una kata muy simple, ya que con su kimono no podía hacer mucho. Se sentía revitalizada al realizar tan simple acción. Recordó con nostalgia a sus alumnos en Edo, la rebosante alegría de su dojo cuando su padre aún vivía. Cuanto daría por poder volver a esos tiempos. Aunque, vivir allí no era tan malo. Solo tenía que evitar ciertas "Molestias" y la estancia allí sería perfecta.

-¡Ah! Con qué sabías kendo-

Hablando de molestias…

-¿Qué quieres Lisuka?-

-Nada, nada, solo te veía practicar- se defendió con un tono altanero. Siempre se sentía incómoda en su presencia, sabía que él buscaba algo de ella. Nada bueno podía esperar.

-Pues te recomiendo que mires otras cosas-

-Nada de eso, es más divertido verte a ti-

Lo miró fastidiada. Puso la shinai bajo su brazo, ignorándolo,y salió de la sala con la barbilla en alto, queriendo dejarle bien en claro que ella no quería nada con él. Ni el más mínimo trato. Entonces, el sujeto de bigote la tomó del brazo, halándola dentro de la sala de entrenamientos nuevamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pues yo no- le espetó empujándolo con tal fuerza que tras unos traspiés, Lisuka cayó sobre otras shinais esparcidas por el suelo. Aprovechó ese momento para irse lo más rápido posible. No tenía idea de que quería, ni le importaba. Miró por sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que no la siguiera. Si lo veía, juraba que le daría un buen golpe en su entrepierna.

Intentaba hacerlo todo más sencillo, pero esa maldita mujer no hacía más que evitarlo. Se paró rabiando por haber sido tan estúpido por dejarla salir así de fácil. Tenía que mantenerla vigilada por órdenes superiores ¿Y que se encontraba? Que la chica ya estaba teniendo buenas migas con el pelirrojo ese. Supuestamente, ese era el plan: Crear un punto débil al asesino más poderoso de todo Japón. Pero, gracias a las "buenas" migas que estaba teniendo, no podía acercarse a ella sin que Battousai apareciera por su espalda.

Si quería mantenerla a raya, debía decirle quien era y que pertenecían al mismo bando. De esa manera sería más fácil mantenerla controlada, ya que al ser el encargado de recolectar información, fácilmente podía culparla de espía sin generar sospechas. Amenazarla y verla suplicar por silencio con ese espíritu indomable que tenía...pagaría por ver eso.

Apuró el paso, pensando en como haría "pagar" a Kaoru por su silencio. Sí…

Al verla por el pasillo, supuso que ella estaría atenta a cualquier movimiento. Se ocultó tras una pared, aguardando un tiempo prudente para que ella bajara la guardia. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, viendo el pasillo vacío. Ya era momento de demostrarle a esa muchachita hasta que punto aguantaría su indiferencia. Corrió por el pasillo, aprovechando que pasaban por una hilera de cuartos vacíos.

Al verla subir tranquilamente las escaleras, se abalanzó, abrazándola por la espalda. Se las ingenio para llevársela entre sus golpes y gritos. Rápidamente se encargó de meterla en un cuarto vacío, para aclararle las cosas de una vez.

-Tenemos que hablar- ordenó cerrando el shoji rápidamente, ante la mirada furibunda de Kaoru.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- exclamó intentando golpearlo con la shinai, pero él la esquivó fácilmente, mirándola aburrido.

-Que no pelee mucho no quiere decir que no esté entrenado- murmuró quitándole la espada a Kaoru con un movimiento de manos. Luego la sujetó, pasando su brazo por el cuello para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Entrelazó su pierna con las de Kaoru, evitando así todos sus movimientos.

-Suéltame…- murmuró con rabia Kaoru, forcejeando inútilmente contra ese hombre. Presionó su cuello con más fuerza, obligándola a callar.

-Escúchame, me has tratado con mucha arrogancia y desprecio desde que llegué, y eso no lo soporto- inició acercando su boca a la oreja de Kaoru- Pero se acabó- susurró, riendo. Kaoru tragó saliva.

-Sé cosas de ti, Kaoru- prosiguió, sintiendo un leve temblor. Sonrió, ya la estaba atrapando.

-Tú…-

-Déjame decirte que eso te hundiría aquí, así que…-

-Así que suéltala si no quieres problemas, Lisuka-

Reconocería esa voz fría donde sea ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debió callar a Kaoru antes de llevársela!

Giró a regañadientes el rostro y enfrentó al hitokiri, quien lo amenazaba con la katana en mano.

-Hay cosas que tengo que arreglar con ella-

-No me interesa, suéltala- repitió Battousai, imprimiendo más fuerza en su katana. Lisuka sintió la punta del arma pinchando más su carne. Con un gruñido, la soltó. Ella lo empujó y se colocó tras Kenshin, quien se adelantó un paso, protegiéndola.

-Que conste que solo te salva Battousai- rió Lisuka aún de espaldas.

-Y a ti, que estaré trás tuyo- contraatacó el hitokiri, envainando su espada. Al cruzar miradas, no tuvo que hacer mucho para imprimir mayor temor en Lisuka, con su mirada bastaba. Por ello, no hubo necesidad de decir nada. Lisuka salió con la cabeza gacha de allí, frustrado.

-¿Te hizo algo?-preguntó sin mirarla, enfocado en ver a Lisuka alejarse.

Su voz volvía a mostrar la misma frialdad de siempre. Estaba furioso, se notaba a leguas.

-No, ni siquiera sé que quería-

Miró dentro de la habitación, encontrando la shinai con la que había intentado atacar a Lisuka. Volvió por ella, tomándola nuevamente con mayor fuerza. A pesar de tener el arma que, según su padre, ya dominaba, no fue capaz de protegerse de Lisuka. Aquello la frustraba. Si no podía con Lisuka ¿Cómo pensaba que podría enfrentar a Kotaro? Él creció aprendiendo kendo, junto a ella. Todavía no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo, le faltaba mucho.

Necesitaba fortalecerse y entrenar con mayor ímpetu. Y tenía al hombre indicado para ello.

Volvió con Kenshin, con una propuesta en mente.

Él la llevó de vuelta a su habitación para darle las ropas de entrenamiento. Un simple gi crema y una hakama azul marino.

-Se parece a las ropas que usaba en Edo- evidenció Kaoru abrazando la vestimenta- Muchas gracias-

Se paseo por la habitación con su ropa en brazos, pensando en su dojo sonriente. Ya tenía comprobado que la sala de entrenamientos era parecida a la de su dojo, solamente era un poco más grande. Estaba ideando los ejercicios que realizaría, ya que por culpa de Kotaro dejó de entrenar por unas semanas. Primero unas katas leves, luego iría avanzando con las bases de las técnicas de su escuela…

Empezaba a marearse de ver a Kaoru dando tantas vueltas sentado en su esquina. Parecía familiarizada con el lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era la única a la que había permitido quedarse en su habitación más de 10 minutos. Normalmente le daría las ropas y luego la mandaría directo a su habitación.

" _Esto es un buen avance_ " pensó con cierta gracia mientras Kaoru empezaba a tranquilizarse.

-¿Quién te enseñó kendo?- le preguntó, tomándolo desprevenido. Recordó a su maestro: el mujeriego maestro actual del Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu, Hiko Seijuro. Vió pasar su entrenamiento en la lejana cabaña a través imágenes borrosas. Incluso recordó aquella noche en que lo conoció. Su cuerpo tembló levemente, aunque de manera imperceptible.

-Mi maestro-

-¿Y cómo era?-

" _Vago, mujeriego, arrogante y vanidoso, aparte de borracho_ "

-Muy fuerte-

-¿Recuerdas como te entrenó?-

-¿A que viene tanto interés en mi maestro?- preguntó un tanto irritado el pelirrojo. No le gustaba que lo interrogaran de esa manera.

-Bueno...-

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja sin entender. Se sintió más perdido al ver a Kaoru tomar su shinai.

-Quiero aprender kendo-

-Ya lo sabes-

-Pero...quiero que tú me enseñes-

La miró fijamente unos momentos, procesando lo que acababa de decir ¿Kendo?¿Él enseñándole kendo?¿El arte de _matar_?

-No-

Kaoru se quedó quieta al escuchar su negativa. Frunció el ceño, acusadora.

-Por favor- le rogó esbozando una sonrisa enternecedora, acuclillándose delante suyo. Pero el hitokiri seguía con la mirada seria de siempre.

-No- repitió aún calmo. Ni loco le enseñaría a matar. Por qué esa era la naturaleza y objetivo de su escuela: matar.

-Sólo quiero practicar con alguien- insistió la pelinegra poniendo la shinai entre los brazos del hitokiri. Él miró el arma con desdeñes- Me harías un gran favor si me ayudas, solo eso-

-¿Enseñarte a matar sería un gran favor?-

Sus palabras, pronunciadas con tal crudeza, dejaron muda a Kaoru. Retrocedió un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Podía verlo en su mirada, no quería seguir hablando del tema. Tenía un buen motivo para no querer enseñarle kendo, no quería que ella manchara sus manos de sangre, no quería que también cargara ese peso.

Sin embargo, ella también tenía sus razones.

-Solo quiero...volverme más fuerte- al ver la mirada negativa del pelirrojo decidió continuar- Sé que no podré huir de Kotaro toda mi vida. En algún momento tendré que volver a Edo y enfrentarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora-

Tomó la shinai y la apegó a su pecho.

-Crecí aprendiendo kendo, algo que amo y defendería hasta morir, por eso he acarreado muchos problemas hasta el punto de ser incapaz de enfrentarlos. Sí huí de Kotaro fue porque no tuve el coraje de plantarle cara, no era fuerte, y esa debilidad me llevo a donde estoy ahora-

Sintió las lágrimas empañarse en sus ojos, pero no les permitió salir. Demostraría la fortaleza necesaria para convencerlo.

-No te pido que me enseñes ningún estilo de lucha ni nada parecido. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a ser fuerte. Entréname y dame las fuerzas para volver y reclamar lo mío, sola no llegaré a ningún lado porque necesito de alguien que me apoye. Te necesito para lograr todo esto-

Con inseguridad, acercó lentamente la shinai al hitokiri. Su mirada había cambiado, estaba sorprendido. Su gesto no era de un asombro total, pero demostraba que su pequeño discurso surtió efecto.

-¿Aceptas?-

Un zafiro ilusionado y un ámbar impresionado chocaron al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Kenshin no dijo nada, no tenía que hacerlo. La fuerza de sus palabras lo habían cautivado, al igual que ella. Algo dentro de su pecho se estaba descontrolando.

Ella confiaba en él.

Le pedía ayuda

 _¿En qué momento un monstruo como él llegó a recibir tanto de alguien que recién conocía?_

Vio sus ojos empañados de lágrimas que ella luchaba por retener. En silencio, le rogaba por ayuda. Nada describiría lo que sintió en ese momento, salvo que la abrazó.

-Volverás a Edo, lo prometo-

Entre las calidez de sus brazos, Kaoru lloró. Se aferró a sus ropas y desahogó todo lo que guardaba a través de sus tibias lágrimas que caían sobre el pecho del hitokiri. No supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero no era relevante. La acomodó sobre su pecho, apoyando su mejilla marcada sobre el mar de hebras negras. No le importaba ser el asesino de su padre ni alguien con las manos manchadas, por un momento olvidó quién era y solamente se dedicó a ella, a confortarla. A pesar de sentir a Kaoru más tranquila no la soltó, ella tampoco puso reparos en eso. Se dejaron llevar por el momento y disfrutaron de la calidez de sus cuerpos; sería un momento memorable para ambos.

-Gracias- susurró Kaoru acurrucándose contra el pecho del pelirrojo. Nada dijo él, solo la abrazó con mayor ímpetu. 

**Bueno, esta vez estuve muy ocupada (y también algo ociosa) y por eso recién subo la continuación. Perdón, ando un poco distraída por los estudios T-T pero aquí esta. Espero les guste :D Gracias por sus comentarios a Pajarito de agua, Taishou y Alexi. Gracias!**


	8. Entrenamiento y verdad

-¿Es cierto que Battousai ingresó a esta área, Shinsaku?-

Shinsaku tosió un poco, evadiendo la mirada del líder Chousu.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo- respondió recostándose en una pared, dejando la mirada perdida por la habitación. Estaba preocupado, no había manera de que Katsura se enterara de la indebida intromisión de Himura salvo por su boca… a menos que alguien lo haya visto. Eso era algo por lo que preocuparse. Miró a Katsura.

Kogoro Katsura se mostraba inquieto, temía por lo que podría pasarle al joven Himura por aquella imprudencia. Ese pasillo era prohibido por razones que demandaban silencio ya que, de saber "que" o "quienes" estaban allí todo el Ishin Shishi caería. El hecho de que alguien no autorizado llegara hasta allí era una situación de peligro y requería acción inmediata; Himura, por más esencial que fuera para la causa, no podía escapar del castigo. Si alguien había visto a Himura allí significaba que pronto se daría un juicio en el cual Himura terminaría perdiendo.

-¿Qué sucederá con Himura?-

La pregunta de Shinsaku aumentó sus temores. Los líderes revolucionarios siempre eran radicales, a excepción de él. Un intruso significaba un espía, y un espía siempre debía ser aniquilado. Las decisiones finales siempre eran tomadas por él debido a que era la máxima autoridad allí, a pesar de su corta edad. Sin embargo, siempre se veía presionado por los demás líderes y compañeros. Ahora estaba en una encrucijada, si la noticia de la irrupción de Himura se propagaba se vería obligado a enjuiciarlo, dudando de que saliera ileso. No podía hacerle eso, más allá de la gran admiración y respeto que tenía por el joven estaba la deuda que tenía con él, por el hecho de convertirlo en el hitokiri que era y amargarle la vida con ello.

-No lo sé. Solo nos queda esperar un milagro- admitió tras un suspiro cansado.

Shinsaku era el único que conocía esa faceta dudosa y agobiada de Katsura. Como el líder que era no podía permitirse mostrar duda o vacilación en sus decisiones, con tal de que sus hombres siguieran a un líder idealizado.

-¿Y que era lo que Himura quería decirme? Supongo que te lo dijo-

-Era sobre Kaoru-

Pudo jurar ver unos destellos en los negros ojos de Kogoro, acompañados por una disimulada sonrisa.

-Quería que la ayudes a volver a Edo-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

Nuevamente se repitió la historia de Kaoru y Kotaro, solamente que esta vez el receptor se mostró sereno durante todo el relato. Muy bien sabía que tras esa serenidad debía estar bullendo por la mirada que tenía.

-Y bueno, quería que de alguna manera lo ayudemos a regresar a Kaoru a su dojo y que ese chico Kotaro la deje en paz.-

-Él sabe que no…-

-Ya se lo dije- lo interrumpió Shinsaku tomando su shamisen- pero se le ve muy enfocado en ayudar a la chica-

-¿Será lo que hablamos?- preguntó Katsura dudoso.

-Tal vez, aunque creo que más bien Himura está tratando de pagar una deuda-

-¿Una deuda?-

-Él mató al padre de Kaoru-

Katsura dejo entrever una mueca de asombro. Podría decir que la mala suerte la sonreía al pelirrojo, porque si matas a una persona el sentimiento de culpa no es tan fuerte como cuando afrontas a un ser querido del mismo. Entonces lo sentimientos que lo mantenían, en cierta forma, "atado" a Kaoru eran más culposos que amorosos. O tal vez ambos.

-Me pidió que esto quede entre ambos- agregó Shinsaku apoyándose en su shamisen.

-Claro ¿Eso es todo, cierto?-

-Sí, ahora te dejo para que pienses que hacer con el caso de Himura- dijo Shinsaku dirigiéndose a la salida - Y, solo por curiosidad…-

-Dime-

-¿Quién te dijo sobre la intromisión de Himura aquí?-

Katsura movió la cabeza, tratando de recordar.

-Lisuka- respondió -me dijo que estaba entrenando cuando lo vio entrar-

Sin más, Shinsaku salió de la habitación luego de realizar la respectiva reverencia a Katsura.

-No no no- negó rotundamente la señora Okami alarmada -Kaoru, tú servirás los platos.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, no quiero que toques las ollas ni nada ¿Entendido? Solo platos, querida, PLATOS- remarcó empujando a Kaoru fuera de la cocina- Ahora- añadió sonriendo- Ve a contar cuántos hombres están esperando en la sala, nos hemos atrasado en preparar el almuerzo y algunos debieron salir por eso ¿Sí?-

-Está bien-

Agradecida, la anciana volvió a la cocina a supervisar el trabajo de las muchachas. Sentía pena por Kaoru, pero no podía permitir que la niña enfermara a toda la posada con su manera tan peculiar de cocinar; recordaba la única vez que la chica cocinó para ellos: un tipo de sopa burbujeante con arroz quemado. La presentación de la comida no se comparaba con el sabor, que era literalmente mortífero. Por suerte solo cocinó para unas cuantas empleadas. Mientras caminaba por la cocina pensó en algo: la relación entre Kaoru y Battousai. Jamás había visto a alguien acercarse tanto a él, lo cual era normal dada su actitud solitaria e intimidante, incluso se atrevía a decir que ellos ya tenían algo "especial" en sus miradas.

Bastante extraño…

Prefirió olvidar eso y seguir con la cocina, los chicos tenían hambre.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no saber cocinar la frustraba bastante. Eso era lo que pensaba Kaoru cuando iba a la sala para verificar cuantos platos tenían que ser preparados.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver muchísimo menos de la mitad de los chicos sentados, esperando con poca paciencia su comida. Uno, dos...solo habían diez personas.

-¡Hey Kaoru!- la llamó Sakode, totalmente hambriento-¿Cuándo van a traer la comida? Llevamos más de media hora sentados.-

-Je je- rió disimuladamente Kaoru.

" _Si supieran que no es tan fácil cocinar para todos"_

-No tarda, justo vine para ver cuantos platos teníamos que traer-

-Bueno- aceptó el joven tumbándose en el suelo -Pero apresúrense por favor- exclamó fingiendo desfallecer. Kaoru sonrió ante el gesto del chico. Sakode era muy infantil a veces y eso le causaba mucha gracia. Entonces reparó en algo, Battousai no estaba en la sala. O tal vez sí. Regresó en sus pasos y dirigió una rápida ojeada al lugar. No, no estaba. Se preguntó donde estaría tras su huida luego de que la abrazara.

Se puso roja de vergüenza de recordar lo que había pasado. Lo que ELLA había hecho para arruinar el momento.

*flaskback*

 _Al sentir su abrazo no pudo evitar sorprenderse. A pesar de ello se sentía tan relajada allí, entre sus brazos. Tan cálido y reconfortante..._

 _Había aceptado entrenarla en cierta forma y luego la abrazó ¿Qué significaba?¿La quería reconfortar?¿Se sintió conmovido?¿O acaso existían segundas intenciones? Igual, no tenía importancia. Con tal de sentirse segura y apoyada no había que temer, nada más importaba en ese momento...excepto…_

 _-¡La comida!- gritó escapando del pequeño refugio en el que estaba, pegando un salto ¡Olvidó completamente que ya casi era hora del almuerzo! Debían estar como locas en la cocina mientras que ella disfrutaba de un momento que no sabía como definir. Miró a Battousai, a quien empujó en su impulso. Se veía contrariado._

 _-Dis...disculpa, yo debería...aquí...en la cocina…- tartamudeaba avergonzada- ¡Perdón!-_

 _Totalmente roja salió corriendo de la habitación sin dejar hablar al pelirrojo._

*fin del flashback*

"¡Tonta tonta tonta!"

Se cubrió el rostro moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza. No podría hablarle sin morir de vergüenza por lo que pasó. Caminó lo más rápido para avisarle a la señora Okami de los platos, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

-¡Señora Okami! Son diez platos- exclamó pensando que estaba en la cocina..

-Kaoru, la cocina está al lado- le informó Haruka riendo- Aquí estamos ordenando los platos.-

-Oh, claro. Perdón-

"¡Tonta tonta y recontra tonta!"

Caminó con mayor cuidado hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¿Señora Okami?- preguntó para cerciorarse de que estaba allí.

-Estoy aquí- respondió la anciana tras suyo.

-¡Ah! Pues, son diez platos. La mayoría salió por el hambre.-

-¿Estaban Shinsaku y el señor Katsura?-

-No, tampoco Battousai- agregó Kaoru.

La señora murmuró algo entre dientes y sonrió.

-A él si lo vi, está en el patio alimentando a los peces. Llámalo por favor, porque ninguna de mis chicas querrá hacerlo-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí niña, eres su única amiga. Ahora anda que ya estamos llevando los platos-

Dicho esto, la anciana se adentro en la cocina.

Kaoru suspiró resignada. Al menos solo tendría que decirle "Ya está la comida" y listo, se iría.

" _Eres su única amiga"_

No sabía como la vería Battousai, si en verdad la consideraba una amiga. Podría ser una posibilidad. Él se había mostrado dispuesto a ceder en su actitud ácida por ella, algo inaudito por lo que Haruka solía contarle de él: solitario y retraído en su propio mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al patio y lo vio, parado al lado del estanque. No pudo moverse, solo lo vio; no sabía si era por vergüenza o simple atracción, pero se dedicó a observarlo: su cabello rojizo que se ondeaba al ritmo de la suave brisa, sus ojos que miraban fijos el estanque, su pequeña nariz y sus labios tenuemente abiertos. Luego lo miró de cuerpo completo, era más alto que ella pero por unos escasos centímetros, no se mostraba muy fornido para tener la fuerza bestial que demostraba al momento de … matar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

La voz del pelirrojo la arrojó de nuevo a la realidad, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Eh...la comida- informó en voz baja.

La miró un momento y luego pasó por su lado. Kaoru se quedó allí, inmóvil. Podía escuchar como se alejaba, hasta que sus pasos dejaron de escucharse. Ya debía estar por otro pasillo.

No podía mirarlo sin recordar su bochornosa salida de la habitación. Entonces golpeó suavemente sus mejillas, dándose una reprimenda interna. No debía comportarse así. Estaba dándole demasiada relevancia a un suceso de lo más espontáneo.

 _¿Pero por qué?_

Alguien la tomó por el hombro. Instintivamente volteó bruscamente, pensando que era Lisuka de nuevo. Mas era Battousai. Otra vez hacía algo estúpido delante suyo…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja- Estás rara-

-No, no es nada.- soltó apresurada, evitando mirarlo.

Él la miró escéptico.

-No estoy molesto por lo que pasó, si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Battousai retirando su mano del hombro de Kaoru.

Kaoru se giró a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos ámbares. El pelirrojo se volteó, caminando hacia la sala a paso lento con tal de que Kaoru lo alcance. Era muy fácil deducir que Kaoru se sentía avergonzada por lo que pasó, al igual que él. Luego de que ella se fuera se empezó a recriminar el hecho de haberla abrazado. Por más que fuera para calmarla fue inapropiado, fue un impulso que ella pudo malinterpretar. No quería que ella se hiciera una idea equivocada de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera negarlo, se sintió bien tenerla en sus brazos.

Ladeó la mirada y notó a Kaoru ir a su lado más relajada, sonriente. Eso lo calmó. Si quería redimirse por asesinar a Koujiro tenía que ayudar a su hija.

-Puedes esperar aquí, pronto traerán el almuerzo- le recomendó Kaoru, indicando un sitio al lado de Sakode, que seguía tumbado sobre los tatamis. Al verlo lo saludó mostrando sus dientes en una inmensa sonrisa que denotaba cierta desesperación. Estaba hambriento, muy hambriento.

-Vaya, que rico estuvo-

-Sí-

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- reprendió Sakode ante la "gran fascinación" de Kenshin por la comida.

-Sí-

-Vaya, que seco llegas a ser.- evidenció sonriente el chico- Veamos, si te dijera que Kaoru cocinó esto…¿Alabarías y disfrutarías la comida?-

-No tiene nada que ver-

-Pero si ella es la más cercana a ti, al menos debería despertar "algo".-

-¿Adonde quieres llegar?- preguntó con exasperación el pelirrojo. No le agradaban las bromas de Sakode cuando se dirigían hacia otro lado.

-A ningún lado, solo quería ver tu reacción- respondió Sakode - Cierto¿Cómo te va con Kaoru? Veo que ya la dejas entrar a tu habitación e incluso…-

-Cállate - Si ese chico seguía con sus bromitas acabaría con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

-Bueno, pero algo me dice que ustedes no se van a quedar como "amigos". Solo te digo que dejes de ser tan frío con ella, déjala conocer al pequeño Himura de tu interior- volvió a bromear Sakode, huyendo por temor a la reacción de Battousai. Él lo dejó ir. Mientras más lejos, mejor. Sin su compañía, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Decidió ir a su habitación para descansar, pero en el camino recordó la promesa que tenía como Kaoru sobre entrenarla.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, fue a buscarla. En la cocina preguntó por ella. Allí le dijeron que había salido sin decir a donde iba. Corrió hasta la entrada, buscándola para hablar con ella pero no la encontraba. Esa posada no era tan grande para que alguien se perdiera.

-¿Kaoru?- llamó por si ella estuviera cerca, pero nada. Volvió en sus pasos sin entender porque le urgía hablar con ella por algo tan simple, solo quería quedar con ella para entrenar, eso era todo. Al fin, la vio dirigiéndose a su habitación en uno de los corredores.

-¡Kaoru!- gritó, corriendo para darle el alcance. Ella se giró para ver quien la llamaba, aunque ya sabía quien era. Kenshin la apreció mientras se acercaba a ella, sintiendo su pecho llenarse sin saber de que.

Kaoru por su parte solo sentía como su pulso se aceleraba.

Cuando Kenshin llegó a su lado la miró un momento -¿Quieres empezar con tu "entrenamiento"?

-¿Hoy?-

-Sí-

-Es extraño que ahora me lo pidas…-

-¿Quieres sí o no?-

-¡Sí!-

-Bien, te espero en la sala de entrenamientos- agregó Kenshin antes de retirarse.

Cuando lo hizo, Kaoru empezó a gritar de felicidad ¡No esperaba que eso sucediera tan rápido! Corrió por sus ropas y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo ¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin entrenaría! Tomó su shinai y sonrió, sería más fuerte y demostraría que Kotaro no le iba a arrebatar su dojo. Acomodándose su hakama, salió corriendo de su habitación. Si algo la hacía feliz ese día sería su amado kendo; podía verse ya en Edo, reabriendo su dojo y enseñando…

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó totalmente alegre, tomando a Kenshin desprevenido. No la esperaba tan pronto. Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en una esquina (como siempre) con la shinai reposando en su hombro, y lo tomó por los hombros- ¡Vamos!- le dijo tomándolo de la mano- No tienes idea de cuanto esperé por esto.

Kenshin se sonrojó ante ese toque.

-Este lugar está bien- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, apretando su mano de manera inconsciente, lo que detuvo a Kaoru- ¿Quieres empezar de frente con un enfrentamiento?-

-Si- dijo ignorando el agarre de manos- Empezemos-

Se soltaron, posicionándose uno delante del otro. Kaoru apretó su shinai al igual que Kenshin.

-Cuando diga ya, tú me atacas- le ordenó- Yo contendré tus golpes para que puedas aumentar tu fuerza-

Kaoru asintió,encogiendo sus hombros. De esa manera se prepararía para el impulso.

-¡Ya!-

De un salto, estaba asestando un estocada directa al pecho de Kenshin, quien rápidamente lo desvió, exponiendo la espalda de Kaoru. Ella giró sobre sí misma e intentó un golpe lateral que Kenshin igual contuvo.

-Más fuerte, Kaoru- recomendó, posicionándose a su lado. Kaoru inspiró para recuperar el aliento, frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar impulso para atacar a Kenshin. Simuló dar un golpe directo, lo cual fue un engaño pues giró su muñeca de tal manera que Kenshin la vio irse tras suyo y asestar un golpe lateral. Aunque no logró golpear a Kenshin, este no pudo desviar la shinai, dejando a Kaoru posicionarse tras suyo. Él sonrió complacido al ver a Kaoru arrodillarse.

-Lo hiciste bien..-

-¡No!- refutó ella- No pude ni siquiera rozarte. Nada, ni toque tu ropa ¿Cómo se supone que estuve sin poder asestar un golpe?-

-Mira- le dijo arrodillándose también para poder verla a los ojos- Mi velocidad de reacción es superior a la tuya. Es normal que no me puedas golpear ya que, aparte de la velocidad, tiene que ver la fuerza del impacto y como lo dirijas.- Kaoru seguía sin mirarlo, insistiendo en mirar el piso- En la última parte pusiste más fuerza y lograste engañarme un momento con el supuesto golpe directo- tras escuchar "engañarme", Kaoru alzó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de frustración que tenía - Si quieres adquirir fuerza debes dar todo en tu impulso. El primer golpe siempre será definitivo para asegurar tu victoria. Si lo haces bien, aturdes al oponente, en caso contrario, solo le darás la ventaja de predecir tus movimientos.-

-¿En serio?- murmuró la kendoka sonriendo amargamente- Hubiera preferido darte siquiera un golpecito para mi pobre ego...- admitió riendo. Kenshin sonrió sutilmente, ofreciendole la mano a Kaoru para levantarse.

Volvió a posicionarse delante de Kaoru, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio. Tenía todo lo que cualquier kendoka necesitaba: disciplina, coraje, resistencia y fuerza. Sólo debía entrenar para ganar más fuerza y seguridad. Lo que en esos momentos Kaoru necesitaba era seguridad, sin ello no podría volver a Edo.

Lisuka podía ver fácilmente el pequeño encuentro entre esos dos jóvenes desde el jardín. No podía dejar de aplastar un pequeño pétalo entre sus dedos, frustrado.

Saber que un chiquillo de 15 años tenía mayor confianza y respeto por parte de Katsura que él, miembro activo de los Ishin Shishi desde sus orígenes, despertaba su envidia; por eso decidió traicionar a los Choussu. Si ellos no lo apreciaban ni respetaban tanto como mereciera no había razón para ser bueno con ellos. No valía la pena luchar con ellos. Mucho menos con ese mocoso frío que jamás aceptaba ningún tipo de trato especial. Podía ser arrogancia, pero algunos lo llamaban...

¿Humildad?

¿Un maldito asesino podía tener esa clases de sentimientos?

Quien debería ser premiado y respetado era él. Su trabajo de espía y recolección de información salvó en más de una ocasión de Katsura en ser descubierto ¿Y que recibió? Un asqueroso sake que se usó para celebrar cada asesinato importante del hitokiri.

Lo peor era que una muchacha atractiva lo ignoraba y rechazaba porque solo tenía ojos para el maldito hitokiri que lo amenazaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella… y él no podía tocarla ¿Por qué?¡Porque pronto esos dos debían enamorarse! Tal como estaba estipulado en el plan para deshacerse de Battousai.

Una vez más, el pelirrojo se interponía en su vida privándolo de sus diversiones.

Pero pronto acabaría…

No seguiría el plan, prefería vengar su orgullo herido. Quería vengarse de Kaoru por no aceptar su puesto de mujer y someterse ante él. Al menos ella sería lo único que obtendría de Battousai. Y, en mucho tiempo, agradeció no renunciar a su puesto de informante.

Descubrir a una espía que trata de seducir a Battousai para sonsacarle información no sonaba nada mal….

Incluso podría decirle al otro bando que ella había revelado todo y ahora colaboraba con los Ishin Shishi.

Esa mujer quedaría como una traidora desde ambos bandos.

Lanzó el pétalo maltratado al aire, sonriendo de medio lado.

Kaoru no tenía escapatoria.

-Buen golpe-

Kenshin dio salto hacia atrás y volvió a chocar shinais con Kaoru. Ella lo atacaba de manera frontal, por lo que era fácil deducir de donde vendría el siguiente ataque, pero eso no frenaba que Kaoru aumentara más y más su fuerza. No practicar aminoró levemente sus fuerzas.

-Más fuerte-

Con la mano derecha bloqueó el nuevo ataque de Kaoru. Usando la muñeca desvió la shinai y se situó tras de Kaoru, quien rápidamente retomó el control de su shinai. Ella volvió a tratar de asestar un golpe lateral, pero Kenshin lo contuvo.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo- dijo obligando a Kaoru a bajar su shinai.

-No, todavía no- rápidamente, Kaoru se zafó de la presión de la shinai de Kenshin y dirigió un nuevo golpe hacia el hombro derecho de Kenshin. Antes de golpearlo, sintió una punzada en su abdomen. Se dejó caer, sabiendo que había perdido esa ronda.

-Nunca dejes tu estómago expuesto- reprendió Kenshin aún con shinai en mano - Morirás. No importa que hagan por ti-

-Pero no estoy practicando para tener un duelo a muerte-

Kenshin arrojó su shinai, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

-Kotaro no renunciará al dojo de buenas a primeras. Por lo que me dices, estoy seguro que haría lo que sea necesario para quitarte del camino.-

-Él.. no creo que pudiera…-

-¿Matarte?- Kaoru asintió, temblando de tan solo imaginarlo - La avaricia puede más que los sentimientos y la moral. Él hará lo que sea, Kaoru. Por eso, debo prepararte para lo que sea necesario.-

 _Se lo debo a tu padre y a ti._

Kaoru le sonrió.

-Gracias…- por un momento se quedo pensativa - Por cierto, no sé cual es tu verdadero nombre-

-¿Mi nombre?-

-Sí, es extraño que una persona no conozca el nombre de su instructor- le dijo levantándose.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Ken...shin- respondió con un leve rubor- Kenshin es mi nombre.-

-Mmm, Kenshin… corazón de espada. Te queda muy bien-

El cantar de un gallo llamó la atención de ambos, viendo juntos el ocaso.

-Parece que mi primer entrenamiento duró mucho ¿No crees, Kenshin?- bromeó Kaoru dejando escapar una pequeña risilla.- A propósito ¿Hoy no vas a salir?-

-No-

-Perfecto. Todavía me debes esas 3 noches que me prometiste.-

-Cierto-

-Me iré a bañar. Después de cenar iré a tu habitación ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro, lo que digas-

Y así, Kaoru salió rápidamente de la sala. Kenshin soltó un suspiro cansado. Iría a dejarle flores a Koujiro, rezaría por tener su perdón y para poder proteger a Kaoru. Sin más dilación, salió también de la sala.

-¡Entrenaste con Battou…!-

-Cállate, Haruka-

-Sabes que soy fácil de impresionar, no me cuentes esas cosas así nada más-

Haruka y Kaoru estaban descolgando las ropas de los samuráis. Kaoru no pudo evitar contarle a su única amiga todo lo que sucedió.

-Lo sé, pero aún así te lo cuento. No hagas que me arrepienta- bromeó Kaoru mientras descolgaba un haori.

-Bueno, bueno ¿No hay algo más? Tienes un gran sonrisa estampada en la cara desde que regresaste de bañarte. No creo que solo entrenar con el más atractivo de toda esta posada sea motivo para que sonrías como tontilla- ante el rubor de Kaoru, Haruka amplió su sonrisa y la miró acusadora- ¡Lo sabía! Dime que pasó con Battousai.

-En realidad, nada- repuso Kaoru fingiendo desinterés.

-No me mientas. Algo debió pasar para que trates de actuar natural, que te sale muy mal de hecho- bromeó Haruka haciendo que Kaoru suspire resignada.- ¡Cuéntame!

Mirando a todos lados nerviosa, Kaoru apretó contra sí los tres haoris que tenía en su brazo.

-Kenshin me abrazó-

-¡Noooo!-

-Sí, eso pasó.-

-Y lo estás llamando..¿Kenshin?¡Ustedes serán segunda pareja de este año!-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro. Son muy lindos juntos incluso sin ser pareja- y así Haruka empezó a fantasear en voz alta sobre la siguiente pareja de la posada. Kaoru la escuchaba divertida ¿Ella y Kenshin? Lo veía difícil, pero era divertido imaginar lo que su amiga decía.

-Hablando de eso, ya casi está la cena. Voy a llamar a todos los chicos. Te dejo esto en la canasta-

Antes de escuchar las quejas de Haruka, Kauro abandonó el patio y empezó a entrar cuarto por cuarto a avisar de la cena. Así hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¿Kenshin?- llamó sin encontrar respuesta. Al parecer el entrenamiento lo dejó agotado. Con cuidado, apartó el shoji, dándose con la sorpresa de que no estaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a cerrar el shoji, pero el ruido de algo chocando con el suelo hizo que entrara en la habitación. Buscando encontró un pequeño trompo de color rojo, el cual tomó.

De seguro era algún recuerdo de Kenshin. Tal vez de su infancia, o de sus padres o hermanos. ¿Él los extrañaría? De seguro debió ser un gran sacrificio dejar todo lo que quería para enrolarse en esta guerra. Sí, dejar todo para enfrentarte a un mundo cruel y sangriento con un corazón tan noble como el que ya tenía…

Y ella llegó allí pensando que era un mounstro. Tenía que aclarar las cosas. Él la estaba entrenando, la estaba dando la confianza que no muchos (por no decir nadie) recibían de él. Pero ¿Y ella? No sería justo.

-¿Que haces aquí? Todavía no hemos cenado-

La voz profunda y relajada del pelirrojo la devolvió de golpe, soltando el trompo por la sorpresa de verse descubierta.

-Yo…-

-¿Te gustó mi trompo?- preguntó Kenshin tomando el juguete cada una mano, mirándolo con cariño.

-Sí, es muy lindo-

-Bueno, hoy vendrás aquí a dormir, así que jugarás todo lo que quieras con él-

Kaoru sonrió amargamente. Tenía que decírselo.

-Emm, Kenshin…-

-Dime-

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo.. delicado.-

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Me he demorado bastante por culpa de mi ociosidad y falta de inspiración. Los estudios no me permitían imaginarme algo bueno para continuarlo x'D (perdón por eso), pero aquí está el capítulo 8; pensaba dejar que el secreto de Kaoru se descubra por culpa de Lisuka (de hecho, será así xP) y que el pobre de Kenshin vea su confianza traicionada y bla bla bla ¡DRAMA! Sin embargo me pareció muy malo. Ellos deben sincerarse y confiar uno en el otro, sino lo que sigue en la historia se vería demasiado forzado. Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D y aprovecharé esta parte para dar un pésame virtual sobre la muerte de un gran personaje del periodismo deportivo peruano: Daniel Peredo. En realidad lloré al enterarme de su deceso porque no me imagino un mundial sin su emocionante "Era hoy Ramón". Que descanse en paz y narre los goles de la selección en el cielo :')**


	9. La tumba del padre

\- ¿Algo delicado?-

Kenshin trató de sonreír inocentemente para que Kaoru pudiera relajarse, pues la sentía tensa.

-Sí-

Con un ademán, Kaoru le pidió que pasara. Él se quedó en el marco del shoji, tratando de adivinar que cosa le diría Kaoru, ya que, en cierta manera, ella aún era un misterio para él y le causaba curiosidad. Estuvo apunto de pasar, hasta que escuchó como la señora Okami llamaba a gritos a todas las chicas de la posada para empezar con la cena.

-Creo que tienes que irte- recomendó Kenshin.

-Aún no..-

-Me lo puedes decir después-

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Kaoru se rindió y salió de la habitación.

-Te veo en la cena.- murmuró. Kenshin asintió a modo de respuesta y la vio alejarse cabizbaja. Miró un momento el trompo entre sus manos y lo apretó ligeramente ¿Por qué presentía que Kaoru le iba a decir algo malo? Luego aspiró el leve aroma que Kaoru había dejado en la habitación. Dejó el trompo sobre una cómoda y se alejó. Tendría que esperar a que termine la cena para averiguarlo.

-¿Con que sólo ibas a llamar a los chicos, eh?- le reclamó Haruka a Kaoru mientras ambas llevaban bandejas llenas de comida al comedor - Estaba confiada en que ibas a volver para preparar el arroz y no apareces hasta que la señora Okami nos llama a todas-

-Perdona-

\- Rayos, Kaoru. Te noto algo despistada ¿Es qué pasó algo en la habitación de Battousai?

Kaoru le frunció el ceño a Haruka.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba con él?

-Lo supuse. Prácticamente sólo estás conmigo o con él- le respondió Haruka con una sonrisa. Kaoru frunció aún más el ceño.

Al llegar al comedor, se repartieron tareas: Haruka repartía las bandejas y Kaoru servía el arroz en potecitos.

Todo iba normal al principio, pero Kaoru no dejaba de pensar en cómo empezar la conversación con Kenshin. Por eso, hubo momentos en que estaba tan abstraída que dejaba el cucharón suspendido en el aire sin verter el arroz dentro de en un potecito. Haruka o alguno de los chicos tenía darle una palmada en la espalda para que reaccionara.

Harta de la situación, Haruka se acercó a ella.

-Mejor le pido a la nueva que haga este trabajo por ti- le dijo Haruka a Kaoru, llamando a la chica a la que se refería para que sirviera el arroz. Sutilmente, se llevó a Kaoru fuera del comedor, ya que su actitud no pasaba poco desapercibida.

-Quédate aquí pelando las papas- ordenó, sentando a Kaoru frente a una cubeta llena de papas - Es mejor que vayas haciendo algo para que la señora Okami no te deje lavando sola los platos- bromeó antes de irse para seguir atendiendo a los Ishin Shishi.

Kaoru río y empezó a pelar las papas. Estando sola, creyó que sería más fácil practicar lo que le diría a Kenshin, así que, moderando su volumen, empezó a hablar sola.

-Mira Kenshin, estoy en Kyoto por que…. no, muy directo. A ver… ¡ Hey, Kenshin! ¿Sabes por qué vine a Kyoto tan de repente?... muy fingido…. emmm, quizás si lo digo rápido y alegre….. Mira, Kenshin ¡Vine a Kyoto para llevar a cabo un complot en tu contra!… demasiado directo… tal vez si…-

Cuando Kaoru escuchó el tintineo de unos platos, se quedó muda. Volteó para ver quién estaba allí, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de la señora Okami.

\- Kaoru…- la voz alarmada de la anciana era suficiente para saber que la había escuchado. Kaoru empezó a temblar notoriamente. - ¿Cómo…?-

-Yo… yo…- trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Tenía miedo, la señora Okami de seguro la delataría - Yo… no quería esto…-

-Creo que eso no deberías decírmelo a mí- respondió mordazmente la anciana. Kaoru sólo pudo dirigir nuevamente la mirada a las papas y fingir que las pelaba. Sentía ganas de llorar y rogarle a la anciana que por favor no hablara, pero no valdría la pena. Al escuchar los pasos de la anciana su respiración se agitó. Se estaba yendo.

-Yo… quería decírselo…- trató de hablar para detenerla.

-¿A Battousai?- Kaoru sintió la mano de la anciana en su hombro - ¿Planeabas decírselo a él, uno de los más fieles al Ishin Shishi?-

Kaoru asintió.

-Eres una ingenua si crees que él no te delataría. Ni él ni yo-

Al escuchar eso, Kaoru se volteó hacia la anciana y tomó sus manos.

-Yo nunca pedí que me trajeran aquí-

-¿Tratas de decirme que te obligaron?-

-No exactamente-

-Entonces simplemente eres una traidora que pondrá en peligro a todos los que estamos aquí. El señor Katsura debe saber esto.-

-¡No!- exclamó Kaoru aún sujeta a las manos de la señora.

-Suéltame-

-Le juro que no tenía opción-

-A otro perro con ese hueso.-

-¡Pero es verdad!-

La anciana logró liberar una de sus manos del agarre de Kaoru y amenazó con darle una cachetada.

-No me vas a engañar. Protegeré a todos los que están aquí-

-Se lo ruego, sólo escúcheme- musitó Kaoru sintiendo que se quedaba sin salida.

-¿Qué me vas a decir que no sean mentiras?-

-Al inicio iba a venir aquí a buscar a mi padre, pero alguien me raptó y me llevó con él a un cuartel donde estaban reunidos varios hombres aliados del Shogun. Me dijeron que viniera aquí como espía. Yo no quería, pero me amenazaron. De todas formas me rehusé, hasta que me contaron que ustedes no peleaban por una causa justa, que sólo buscaban sangre y muerte.-

Se hizo silencio. Kaoru veía la mirada dudosa de la anciana clavada sobre ella.

-Y les creíste-

-¿Cómo no creerles? Lo único que sabía de ustedes era que se oponían al Shogun y que habían iniciado una guerra.-

-¿Y crees qué en realidad somos así?-

-Ya no.-

Tras un suspiro, la anciana le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Quiero que hables hoy con Battousai, sino yo misma iré con Katsura para hablarle sobre esto- le dijo cuando tuvo a Kaoru frente a frente.

-¿De verdad?-

La anciana sonrió levemente.

-No creo que algún traidor le diría en su sano juicio a Battousai el propósito de su estadía aquí. Él les cortaría el cuello.-

Kaoru tragó saliva. No había pensado en eso. Kenshin podría reaccionar igual que la señora Okami, pero a diferencia de la anciana, él no se detendría.

-Escucha, Kaoru.- continuó hablando la anciana- Aún no confió del todo en lo que me dices. Pero si Battousai confía en ti, yo también lo haré. Así que, si dices la verdad, no tienes que temer. Sólo me queda desearte suerte y fuerza.-

-Gracias-

-Ahora termina de pelar esas papas- así, la señora Okami dio por finalizada la charla, retirándose tranquilamente. Kaoru se dejó caer, aún estupefacta por lo que acababa de suceder. Se tomó la frente, respirando profundamente; acababa de salir de una situación muy estresante quién sabe cómo. No podía recordar nada de lo que había dicho, lo que podría ser de gran ayuda para poder hablar con Kenshin. Quería darse más tiempo para pensar con mayor tranquilidad, pero ya tenía un ultimátum. No tenía otra opción, esa noche se lo confesaría todo a Kenshin.

Aún no entendía la actitud de Kaoru. Antes de la cena se encontraba bastante tensa, lo que lo intrigó, pero ya en la cena Kaoru parecía ausente, no prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Y ahora no aparecía por la habitación. Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperándola. Tal vez sería porque estaba lavando platos o ayudando a limpiar el comedor o la cocina. De vez en cuando chocaba sus dedos contra el suelo de tal manera que imitaba alguna cancioncilla, así trataba de permanecer paciente. Cada vez se hacía más tarde y se quedaba sin tiempo para ver a Koujiro. La posada tenía estrictas reglas con los que no salían a cumplir ninguna misión por la noche: volver antes de que se apague la última vela en la posada. Si alguien no llegaba antes de eso, tenía que dormir fuera. Antes le traía sin cuidado esa norma, de todos modos sólo vivía allí porque desempeñaba una función vital para los Ishin Shishi, no por algún lazo afectuoso ni familiar. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una promesa con Kaoru: ella iría a dormir con él para cuidarlo. Quería volver con ella y descansar, o al menos intentarlo.

Siguió esperando unos minutos más, y Kaoru no aparecía. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y salió al pasillo. La mayoría de los cuartos aún tenían las velas encendidas. Lo lamentaba por Kaoru, pero las flores que compró para Koujiro se pudrirían si no iba esa noche a verlo. Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la entrada. Entonces, al pasar por la cocina, se encontró con Kaoru quitándose el delantal que acababa de usar.

-¿Kaoru?-

Pudo notar como ella se tensó al escucharlo. Olvidándose por un momento de Koujiro, avanzó hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Kenshin, acabo de terminar de pelar papas-

-¿Por eso te demorabas tanto?- le preguntó divertido.

-Pelar papas es sencillo, pero esta vez eran muchas- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa cansada - ¿Vas a salir?- volvió a preguntar con preocupación- Porque en realidad necesito hablar contigo-

Tras pensarlo un poco, Kenshin desistió de salir. La mirada de Kaoru era suficiente para convencerlo de la importancia del asunto.

-Vamos- la invitó con un ademán. Kaoru lo siguió, aún repasando mentalmente lo que le diría. No dejaba de estrujar la falda del kimono bajos sus manos del nerviosismo. Kenshin notó ese detalle al mirarla de reojo.

-No necesitas decírmelo si estás tan nerviosa- propuso con la esperanza de que aceptara para ir a ver a Koujiro.

-No, no. Está bien-

-Antes estabas bastante intranquila. No creo que debamos hablar aún-

-Tengo que hacerlo.-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí. Por alguna razón siento que te quieres deshacer de mí- El nerviosismo no permitió que Kaoru diera a entender que estaba bromeando, por lo que Kenshin pensó que habla en serio. Sin saber que decir, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Kenshin miró un momento su trompo.

 _¿Me va a decir algo realmente malo?_

-¿Es algo relacionado a Kotaro?- preguntó aún mirando su trompo.

-No, no. Ya te conté casi todo relacionado a él-

Kenshin quitó la mirada del trompo, clavándola en Kaoru.

-¿Casi todo?-

-No es nada importante. Al menos no tanto como lo que te voy a decir- exhalando profundamente, prosiguió- Sé que, aparte de Kotaro, no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí ¿No te parece raro que esté aquí, en Kyoto, sola?-

-Me dijiste que huías de Kotaro-

-Pero todo debió estar mejor planeado. Ninguna mujer se aventuraría a venir aquí sola, mucho menos en plena guerra. Si yo hubiera venido aquí por mi propia voluntad, no me hubieras visto en aquel bar pidiendo información sobre una posada.-

Kenshin sintió una punzada en su pecho. Había escucha a Kaoru decir claramente que ella no estaba en Kyoto por voluntad propia. Alguien tuvo que obligarla a venir, pero... ¿Por qué?

-La noche en que mi padre murió yo no recibí ninguna carta o aviso sobre su deceso, sólo sentí una opresión en el pecho. Sé que fue tonto, pero estaba convencida de que esa sensación significaba que él había muerto. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sola, que si Kotaro me encontraba nadie de mi familia que tuviera derecho sobre los papeles del dojo estaría allí para detenerlo. Entonces decidí que iría a Kyoto a buscar a mi padre, o al menos encontrar su cuerpo, pero no sin antes ir con el señor Maekawa para pedirle información sobre la ciudad o algo parecido.-

Kaoru se detuvo y volvió a estrujar su falda. Lo más difícil de contar se acercaba. Por un momento miró a Kenshin a los ojos. Estaba desconcertado.

-Fue… fue en ese momento, cuando estaba fuera de mi dojo, cuando alguien apareció delante mío-

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Nuevamente sintió una punzada en su pecho. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Ese hombre me dijo si… si quería formar parte de un complot…-

-¿Qué?-

La voz raposa de Kenshin intimidó a Kaoru. Ella se sintió incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que desvió sus ojos, prosiguiendo.

-Me dijo si quería formar parte de un complot en tu contra-

En ese momento, Kenshin se paró repentinamente, provocando que Kaoru tuviera que apoyar su mano contra el suelo para no caerse a causa de los nervios. Kenshin no dejaba de ver a Kaoru con incredulidad. No podía creerlo ¿Kaoru en un complot...contra él? Sólo una palabra vino a su mente en ese momento: traición. Su mirada cambió a una furibunda. Dio un gran paso, acercándose peligrosamente a Kaoru. Ella trató de retroceder, pero él tomó su muñeca, apretándola con saña.

-Dime que no es cierto.-

Kaoru vio los ojos ambarinos de Kenshin más brillantes que nunca. Su voz se había vuelto dura y fría, como cuando no conoció. No, lo era incluso más.

-¡Dime que no es cierto!-

Al ver que no le respondía, la obligó a levantarse dando un fuerte tirón a su muñeca. Al tenerla frente suyo rodeó su cintura, la apegó hacia él y juntó su frente con la de ella para ver los ojos azules llenos de temor. El cuerpo de Kaoru no dejaba de temblar.

-Déjame terminar...- balbuceaba Kaoru. Él la tenía a su merced.

-¿Terminar qué?¿Me vas a contar cómo ellos pensaban pagarte por hacer tremenda estupidez?-

-¡Aún no termino de hablar!- exclamó Kaoru tratando de soltarse del agarre que Kenshin imponía sobre ella. No creía que él se pasaría de la línea con ella al tenerla así, pero no podía terminar de hablar si lo sentía tan cerca de ella, intimidándola …

-Dí lo que tengas que decir- sentenció él, imprimiendo más fuerza en el agarre - A menos que quieras que en este mismo instante te lleve donde Katsura.

-¡Yo no acepté!- exclamó Kaoru, dejando de luchar- Ese hombre me raptó, llevándome a algún lugar que no conocía. Allí me amenazaron para que aceptara.-

Mientras hablaba, sintió que Kenshin aflojaba su agarre.

-Aún así, yo no quería. No ganaba nada haciendo eso. Pero…-

-¿Pero?- le preguntó Kenshin aún molesto, queriendo que continúe.

-Pero.. ellos… me dijeron que ustedes sólo eran unos monstruos. Que sólo querían derramar sangre.- Kaoru dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, retirándola al instante temiendo que él reaccionara mal- Y yo prácticamente no sabía nada de ustedes más allá de que habían iniciado una guerra. Esos hombres me convencieron de que ustedes no eran más que eso, unos sanguinarios. Entonces me dejé llevar por mis estúpidos ideales y acepté. Acepté como una idiota pensando que de verdad podría hacer algo para cambiar el hecho de que aquí se vivía una guerra- sin darse cuenta, Kaoru ya estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Kenshin.-¡Es por eso que cuando llegué aquí y los conocí, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba! Ustedes no eran sanguinarios, no eran unos vulgares asesinos. Tenían ideales y luchaban por ellos. Reían, celebraban… ninguno era nada de lo que yo pensaba, incluso Lisuka, con lo enfermo que es, no encajaba en ninguna de mis suposiciones…-

A medida que Kaoru hablaba, el tono de su voz disminuía. Kenshin no sabía que hacer, estaba arrepentido de cómo la trató, se portó como un patán. Al menos ya había dejado de agarrarla fuertemente, más bien ahora sólo servía de soporte para ella mientras se tranquilizaba.

Sabía que si no le hablaba de esto a Katsura estaría traicionando a los Ishin Shishi, pues estaría encubriendo a una espía. La mirada de Kaoru, su llanto... o todo era una grandiosa actuación por parte de ella, o en realidad ella sentía todo lo que estuvo diciendo.

-Lo siento…- Kenshin dejó de lado sus cavilaciones al escucharla- Lo siento en verdad… si quieres, puedes llevarme con Katsura ya mismo, me lo merezco. Soy una espía, no importa cómo haya llegado o si me obligaron o no, y lo que merezco es tener un juicio por traicionar su confianza.-

-¿Has compartido algún tipo de información con alguien?-

-No, ni siquiera sé que debo hacer. Sólo me dejaron en Kyoto.-

En ese momento sólo podía percibir el olor a jazmines que desprendía Kaoru. Esa sería la única explicación para lo que Kenshin decidió hacer.

-Sígueme- le dijo Kenshin mientras la alejaba levemente. Kaoru tenía sus ojos rojos del llanto. Aún no podía mirarlo a la cara. Kenshin sintió su pecho oprimirse ante esa escena. Con su dedo pulgar, limpió los restos de lágrimas que adornaban las mejillas de Kaoru, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra con ese acto. Tras eso, tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, así que ven conmigo ¿Sí?- solicitó tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

Kaoru asintió y Kenshin le sonrió.

Antes de salir, el pelirrojo dio una ojeada al pasillo para ver si las velas seguían encendidas. Genial, todas estaban encendidas. Tomó a Kaoru de la muñeca y avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la posada. Kenshin buscó las flores con la mirada y al hallarlas las tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos.

-Necesito que camines rápido. La noche es lo más peligroso en Kyoto- advirtió Kenshin antes de volver a tomar a Kaoru por la muñeca y empezar a caminar. A lo lejos, las señoras Okami y Omake miraban a los chicos irse, una sonriendo y otra, seria.

-No puedo creer que Himura ya se lleve a Kaoru a hurtadillas. De verdad que ella sería un gran alivio para el hitokiri- comentó la señora Omake mientras cosía- ¿Tú que opinas, Okami?-

-Creo que sería lindo- respondió la anciana sin mucha determinación.

-Que emocionada suenas. Pareciera que no vieras con buenos ojos a uno de los dos-

-Tal vez. Es posible, Omake- murmuró Okami- Aún así, no puedo negar que se verían tiernos si fueran pareja- finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios, bebiendo su té.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kaoru, extrañada por los lugares por los que estaban pasando, especialmente por el hecho de que evitaban las calles.

-Te estoy llevando a ver a alguien-

Kaoru no entendió a que se refería, así que simplemente lo siguió.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar muchos pasos, al parecer habían varias rondas por allí. De seguro eran los Shinsengumi haciendo patrullas nocturnas. Por eso Kenshin evitaba las calles y prefería ir por esos callejones tan alejados y recónditos.

Siguieron caminando rápidamente hasta que llegaron a un amplio valle con colinas repletas de árboles, donde aminoraron el paso. Kaoru admiró el cielo nocturno, que esa noche estaba embellecido por la luna. Al llegar a una de las colinas, Kenshin le ofreció la mano.

-Tendremos que escalar- explicó.

Kaoru aceptó y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo. Al llegar a la cima, sólo pudo notar un bulto en el centro, este tenía una cruz encima.

-¿Una tumba?-

-Aquí está enterrada la persona que me hizo este cicatriz- dijo Kenshin mientras delineaba con su dedo la cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla.

-Entonces le dejaré una oración-

-También es alguien que tú querías- El corazón de Kaoru empezó a latir estrepitosamente - Tiene su nombre escrito en la tierra-

Lentamente, Kaoru se acercó a la tumba, distinguiendo los kanjis del nombre que estaba allí escrito. Se arrodilló, palpando con sumo cuidado al lugar donde estaba enterrado su padre.

-¿En verdad… está aquí mi padre?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Quiero que me jures que todo lo que dijiste era cierto frente a la tumba de tu padre- exigió Kenshin, enfatizando en el "tu padre" para que Kaoru tuviera la certeza de que no mentía.

-Lo juro. Todo… todo lo que dije era cierto-

Kenshin esperó un momento para ver si Kaoru empezaba a preguntarle si él había asesinado a su padre, o cómo sabía que su padre estaba enterrado allí.

Nada.

Sólo se quedó agachada frente a la tumba. Tal vez estaba dándose un tiempo para asimilar que el fin tenía frente suyo a su padre. Que al fin sabía con certeza que estaba muerto. Con cuidado, se acercó y depositó las flores al lado de la tumba. Miró de reojo a Kaoru, que al parecer estaba orando, pero con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Torció la boca, anticipando que tras esa oración ella lo culparía de la muerte de su padre.

Estaba preparado.

Si había llevado a Kaoru hasta allí era, por un lado, para que confiese. Nadie podría mentir frente a la tumba de alguien a quien quiso; por otro lado, Kaoru querría abandonar la posada lo ante sposible, lo que le convendría. Estar al lado del asesino de su padre sería lo última que ella desearía. Él se encargaría de llevarla a algún lugar seguro para que pueda entrenarse y volver a su dojo.

 _Pero… él no quería que ella se fuera._

Se alejó de la tumba, dejando a Kaoru sola. Se tumbó al lado de un árbol, esperando a que ella se desahogara. Unos minutos después, sintió la mano de Kaoru tomar su hombro tras suyo.

-¿Tú lo mataste, verdad?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Sí-

Entonces cerró los ojos, esperando que Kaoru empezara a golpearlo, o recriminarle lo que hizo.

-¿Se fue tranquilo?-

-Me dijo que se fue pensando en ti-

-Gracias-

Kenshin giró su rostro hasta poder verla.

-¿Por qué?- Ella sonrió con pesar.- ¿Por qué me agradeces si fui yo quién lo mató?-

\- Porque le diste una tumba, Kenshin-

-Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-

-No creo que hayas hecho una tumba para todos los que asesinaste- La mirada se Kenshin se ensombreció. Kaoru se situó frente a él, tomando su rostro - ¿Pudiste hablar con mi padre?- le preguntó, a pesar de que él evitaba mirarla.

-Me hizo pensar en algunas cosas-

-¿Y te expresó algún último deseo?-

-No-

Dejó el rostro del pelirrojo. Ciertamente, ya no sabía que más decirle. De seguro él esperaba que ella lo acusara de asesino.

-¿No deberías estar golpeándome?- el pelirrojo aún no creía que lo único que Kaoru hizo fue preguntarle acerca de pequeños detalles de la muerte de su padre.

-No veo porqué-

-¡Asesiné a tu padre!-

-Kenshin… estamos en una guerra. Es obvio que...tuviste que matarlo-

-No lo entiendo- prosiguió Kenshin, atreviéndose a mirarla- He visto a muchas personas llorar ante el cadáver de algún familiar que YO asesiné ¿Por qué tú no?- tomó sus manos, controlando su agarre con tal de no hacerle daño- Estás aquí, hablando conmigo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Por qué yo tendría que aceptar estés a mi lado sin sentirme culpable al saber que perdiste a alguien que querías por mi culpa? Sobre todo si ya sabes que el asesino fui yo. Lo mejor sería que te alejes.-

-Mírame- le pidió Kaoru al ver que Kenshin volvía su mirada al suelo -La única persona que puede decidir si me quiero quedar a tu lado soy yo- envolvió las manos del pelirrojo con las suyas- Ten por seguro que no estaría haciendo nada de esto si no sintiera que lo mereces. Serás un asesino, pero eres una de las personas más puras que conozco. Asesinas por el bien de otros, y sufres por ello. Yo quiero… quiero que al menos, en esta guerra, tú tengas a alguien en quien confiar y que te cuide- Kenshin la miró directamente a los ojos, intuyendo que le diría Kaoru. Ella tomó aire y siguió -Yo quiero ser esa persona-

Kaoru pudo ver como los ojos de Kenshin se tornaban violetas, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle. Sin pensarlo, Kenshin la abrazó. Ella empezó a acariciar su cabello, dando por entendido que hablaba en serio.

-No me iré, Kenshin. Puedes confiar en eso-

Kenshin rompió el abrazo y la miró.

-Tu padre me dijo que si no tenía algo que proteger, esta guerra sería en vano para mí-

-¿Algo que proteger?-

-Quiero protegerte-

En ese preciso momento, empezó a llover, pero eso no importó para ninguno de los dos jóvenes que estaban allí. Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada a Kenshin, viendo como estos parecían brillar; le sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho, permitiendo que él la abrace.

-Entonces protégeme- le dijo- Protégeme hasta que al fin pueda volver a Edo. Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que esta guerra acabe. Esa es mi promesa-

Esa noche, dos habitaciones estuvieron vacías. La señora Omake soltó un suspiro al notar que eran las habitaciones de Kenshin y Kaoru. El sonido de golpes en la puerta trasera despertaron el temor en la anciana.

-Yo iré a abrir- informó Lisuka mientras corría hacia el lugar de donde provenían los golpes.

La anciana quedó más tranquila y se fue a dormir.

Cuando Lisuka abrió, un niño le extendió el brazo.

-Dame mi pago antes del mensaje-

De mala gana soltó dos monedas en la mano del niño antes de darle una carta.

-Asegúrate de que llegue a salvo-

El niño asintió y salió corriendo.


	10. Lizuka ataca

Lisuka estaba sentado en la oscuridad, apoyándose en una mesa, amparado por la luz de una vela. Estaba de mal humor desde que notó que Kaoru y el Battousai no estaban.

No podía soportar esa situación: Kaoru desaparecida junto a Battousai. Es que no debías ser un genio para saber que el hombre más antisocial de todo Japón estaba interesado en esa chica, y que ella no era indiferente a eso. Sabía que todo eso era parte del plan para librarse del pelirrojo, pero no quería perder otra vez contra él. Siempre había tenido lo que quería, y si en algún momento no se hizo así era por él, por Battousai. Lo gracioso es que perdía en algo que Battousai ni tenía experiencia: mujeres, específicamente, Kaoru. Él no la amaba, ni nada por el estilo, era una chica más, pero era imposible negar lo preciosa que era esa mujer. Todos tienen caprichos, y ella era el suyo por el momento. Y como todo capricho, no desaparece hasta que lo tienes.

Kaoru lo había rechazado muchas veces, y siempre prefería al maldito de Himura, alguien que desde un comienzo nunca le demostró algún tipo de afecto. Ese asesino no podía darle nada, porque sólo mataba y no pensaba en _otras cosas_. En cambio, él sólo pensaba en como disfrutar con ella hasta que la llama desapareciera. Después de todo, nunca ha pensado en tener algún tipo de compromiso marital con alguien, y Kaoru era huérfana ¿A quién le tenía que rendir cuentas? Ella tendría su momento para olvidarse de la guerra, y él también. No era necesario que algo como el amor para que pueda disfrutar con una mujer. Entonces frunció el ceño y golpeó con el puño la pequeña mesa que tenía delante suyo. El problema es que ese estúpido sentimiento era algo que formaba parte del plan del Yaminobu para lidiar con Battousai: que él se enamore. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía, tendría que decirle adiós a Kaoru definitivamente. Pero no, nadie iba a impedir que él tuviera a esa mujer, incluso si eso implicaba sabotear el plan contra Battousai.

Lisuka recordó el mensaje que había enviado, y sonrió con eso. Kaoru iba a ser suya y no importaba si era sólo por una noche. Y así se fue a dormir, pensando en lo poco que faltaba para eso.

La señora Okami se levantó muy temprano ese día. Preparó un poco de té y empezó a beber sola. Unos minutos después, la señora Omake apareció en la cocina, sorprendida de verla ahí.

-¿Que pasó? - le preguntó - Nunca te levantas más temprano que yo, excepto cuando estás preocupada o quieres ir al baño-

Okami no respondió, centrada en su té. Omake posó sus manos en sus caderas y caminó hacia ella.

-Hey, estás vieja pero no eres sorda ¿Qué tienes?- la señora Okami parpadeó y miró a su compañera

-Esta anciana simplemente tiene cosas que pensar-

-No será por Battousai y Kaoru ¿No?- la señora Omake puso ojos soñadores al hablar sobre eso, lo que contrastaba con la mirada sombría de Okami - Ninguno llegó ayer a la posada, y hasta ahora no veo que alguno haya llegado. Tal vez están por ahí, como tortolitos enamorados, ya quiero verlos llegar…-

-O ver llegar solo a Battousai-

-¿Por qué dices eso, anciana malhumorada? Un poco de romance en esta guerra no hace daño a nadie. Tal vez Himura pueda llegar solo, pero Kaoru vendría un tiempo después ¿No? Aunque eso pasaría si se hubieran peleado o algo…-

-No, Omake, no me refería eso-

-¿Entonces a que te referías?-

" _Un espía merece morir"_

Okami miró a la anciana soñadora y luego volvió a ver su té, ignorándola.

-Ya, ya. Deja que yo descifre tus acertijos, son tan divertidos- respondió sarcásticamente Omake, alejándose para prepararse un té - ¿Sabes? No es malo pensar en una compañera para Himura- volvió a hablar Omake - Después de todo, todo lo que él debe estar cargando podrá compartirlo con alguien- agregó soltando un suspiro.

-No si es una espía- murmuró Okami por lo bajo. Omake la vio con curiosidad, pues no escuchó lo que dijo - Pero tienes razón, él debería tener una compañera-

-¡Buenos días, señoras! - saludó Sakode desde la entrada a la cocina mientras sostenía unos bolsos en sus manos.

-¡Hola jovencito!- saludó Omake radiante - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

\- Quería saber si tenían algún panecillo para invitarme. Recién vuelvo de hacer unos encargos por parte del señor Katsura-

-Claro, hijo. En esa canasta hay varios que sobraron ayer- Sakode tomó la canasta con una sonrisa

\- ¡Gracias, señora Omake!- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero casi al instante volvió a girarse - Por cierto, tengo un mensaje para ustedes, señoras - agregó aún con canastilla en mano - Himura me dijo que no vendría a desayunar.-

-¿Qué?¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- intervino Okami.

-Hoy. Me lo crucé camino a aquí. Venía con Kaoru, ambos dijeron que irían a otro lugar a desayunar-

Okami se quedó tiesa, y luego suspiró aliviada.

-¡Menos desayunos que preparar! Gracias por decirlo, Sakode- luego de decir eso, Omake se dirigió a Okami - Y tú estabas diciendo que Battousai vendría solo-

Sakode rió ante el comentario.

-Bueno, gracias nuevamente, señoras- se despidió Sakode antes de desaparecer definitivamente. Okami sonrió levemente.

Battousai no tuvo problemas con la confesión de Kaoru. Era cierto que tenía sus dudas, pero bastaba con saber que ambos iban a desayunar juntos para estar más segura. Ojalá todo vaya bien a partir de entonces.

-¿Qué te pareció la comida, Kenshin?- preguntó Kaoru al levantarse de la mesa donde ambos estaban desayunando.

-Estuvo buena- respondió Kenshin. Kaoru se puso tras él y ambos abandonaron el puesto de comida donde estaban. Al salir, decidieron ir a caminar por allí un momento, aún existían algunos cabos sueltos respecto a la situación de Kaoru que debían ser resueltos.

-¿Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Katsura?- preguntó Kaoru tomándose las manos fuertemente - No quiero meterte en problemas, porque no creo que debas ocultar que sabes algo como que soy una espía a alguien como Katsura…-

Kenshin la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Él podía ser juzgado como traidor por ocultar información como esa. Aún así, la promesa que tenía con Kaoru era más importante.

-No te voy a entregar a Katsura-

\- Se supone que ustedes tiene toda una red para averiguar información sobre las nuevas personas que llegan. Es posible que encuentren algo sospechoso conmigo-

-Mientras no haya alguna amenaza o indicio de que exista algún traidor, todo está bien-

-Aún así…-

Kenshin se posicionó delante de Kaoru y la tomó por los hombros.

-Si algo llegara a pasar, yo te protegeré- le dijo firmemente - No dejaré que te hagan daño- remarcó, quitando sus manos de los hombros de Kaoru. Ella le sonrió con pesar.

\- Gracias-

Kenshin le sonrió y emprendió el camino de vuelta la posada junto a ella. Kaoru sentía que la suerte le sonreía por haber conocido al pelirrojo. Pero estaba segura de que no iba a depender de él, ella tenía que ser más fuerte para poder volver a Edo.

-Kenshin ¿Podremos entrenar, cierto?-

Con ayuda del pelirrojo, ella podría recuperar su vida y su dojo.

-Claro-

-En la tarde ¿Sí?-

-Sí-

Tras una larga caminata, ambos divisaron la posada a lo lejos. En la puerta, estaba la señora Okami comprando unas flores para adornar el lugar. Al ver a Kaoru y a Kenshin acercarse, alzó la mano para saludarlos.

-Buenos días, señora Okami- saludó Kaoru sonriente.

-Buenos días- respondió la anciana.

-Las chicas ya deben estar trabajando ¿No? Voy a pasar a ver en que puedo ayudar. Con permiso- dijo Kaoru, entrando rápidamente a la posada, dejando a Kenshin detrás. Kenshin se inclinó a modo de saludo ante la anciana antes de ingresar a la posada.

-Himura- lo llamó, deteniéndolo - Creo que Kaoru ya habló contigo sobre su verdadero propósito aquí- Kenshin miró con sorpresa a la anciana, y luego asintió. - Bien. Tal vez te preguntes como lo sé y si pienso decirle algo a Katsura, pero no, eso se queda conmigo -

-Gracias - respondió Kenshin, inclinándose en forma de expresar gratitud, antes de entrar a la posada. Justo al entrar, Lisuka lo estaba esperando.

-Hola, Himura- saludó con una sonrisa gigante- ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche con Kaoru?-

-No fastidies, Lisuka-

-Bueno, bueno- respondió el de bigote. Kenshin se iba a ir, pero Lisuka lo tomó por el hombro- Tienes un nuevo encargo- le dijo cambiando su expresión sonriente a una seria.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Hoy, en la noche.-

Extendió su mano con el sobre, y Kenshin lo tomó. Le dio una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo y luego se fue. Pensó en donde estaría su mensaje en ese momento.

Un niño miraba de lado a lado, cautelosamente, mientras se internaba en el bosque. Sostenía una carta, la que protegía. Buscaba una cabaña deteriorada, donde debían estar los destinatarios de ese mensaje. Al verla, apresuró el paso. Estando frente a la puerta, miró contrariado el aspecto de la cabaña: madera carcomida, vigas a punto de caer y moho en todos lados. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y tocó la puerta. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte hasta que un sonido extraño detrás suyo hizo que mirara de reojo. Antes de darse cuenta, un hombre lo golpeó, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

" _Nunca habló sobre ser recibido de esta manera"_ pensó el niño al sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió el filo de un arma en su nuca. Giró lentamente el rostro hasta ver a un hombre robusto sostener un hacha sobre él. Tembló, pensando que moriría.

-¿Qué hacemos con este niño?- preguntó el hombre robusto a su compañero, un hombre de brazos largos en comparación a su cuerpo.

-Mátalo, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí-

Al ver como el hombre robusto levantaba su arma para decapitarlo, extendió el brazo, mostrando la carta que tenía.

-¡Me envía un tal Lisuka!- gritó, haciendo que los dos hombres se miren entre sí - Tengo un mensaje para ustedes de parte suya - volvió a hablar, moviendo la carta constantemente para que la noten. El hombre de largos brazos le quitó la carta y la leyó.

-¿Qué dice, Yatsume?- preguntó el hombre del hacha. Yatsume, en respuesta, lanzó la carta al suelo, furioso.

-¡Usar a esa mujer fue un grave error, mierda!-

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Léelo por ti mismo, Sumita- dijo recogiendo la carta para que Sumita la leyera. Su reacción fue la misma.

-Tenemos que llevar esto a Tatsumi- dicho esto, Yatsume miró al niño y sonrió - Tú también vienes, niño -

Sumita tomó al niño por su haori y siguió a Yatsume, quien rápidamente ingresó en la cabaña y bajó por un pequeño hueco que habían hecho para llegar a la verdadera guarida. Allí estaba el jefe, Tatsumi, a espaldas de los recién llegados.

-¿Qué pasó afuera?- preguntó el jefe.

-Señor, Lisuka mandó una carta- respondió Yatsume -Tiene que leerla- dijo mientras se acercaba al jefe. Sumita esperaba detrás, con el niño tratando de golpearlo para que lo suelte. Tatsumi miró con extrañeza al niño.

-¿Y el niño?-

-Es el mensajero- dijo Sumita soltando al niño.

-Señor, lea la carta- pidió Yatsume, acercándo la carta a Tatsumi. El jefe la tomó. Y a medida que avanzaba en lo que leía, su mirada empezaba a tornarse más y más furiosa.

" _Tatsumi:_

 _La mujer que mandaste ya los delató. Quería que el Ishin Shishi la devolviera a Edo._

 _Ahora está recluida como prisionera. No puedo hacer nada, pero te iré avisando si_

 _es que habla de más y sobre las decisiones que se tomen respecto a ella."_

 _Lisuka._

Al terminar de leerla, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó contra una pared. Luego golpeó el suelo, totalmente furioso.

-¡Ahora sí que se nos acabaron las ideas para matar al hitokiri!- exclamó Tatsumi, soltando cada palabra al ritmo de los golpes que propinaba al suelo.

-Pero señor- habló Sumita ante la furia de Tatsumi- ¿Por qué no enviamos a otra mujer? Existen varias que…-

-¡Acaso no te das cuenta que esa mujer ya habló sobre nuestro plan!- le gritó Yatsume -¡La única manera que teníamos para infiltrarnos era usar a una mujer que no conociera nada de nosotros y ellos ya debieron deducir eso a estas alturas!-

-Tenemos que sacar ventaja de esta situación…-

-¡Deja de hablar sin…!-

-Calla Yatsume- ordenó Tatsumi. El nombrado miró molesto a Sumita y luego bajó la cabeza ante Tatsumi - Sólo veamos como se desarrolla esta situación, y procuren no hablar sobre esto con Nakajou, que ese idiota podría hacer algo sin pensar-

-Está bien- respondieron al unísono los ninjas. Escucharon un ruido, y se giraron, observando al niño tratando de huir al tratar de escalar hasta el hueco por donde habían entrado. Resoplando, Sumita lo volvió a sostenerlo por el cuello del haori.

-¿Ahora que hacemos con él?- preguntó. Tatsumi miró un momento al niño, y sonrió. Se acercó y miró al niño fijamente a los ojos, notando que el niño hacía lo mismo, sin mostrar temor, o al menos intentando no demostrarlo.

-Matarlo sería un desperdicio, este niño tiene los ojos de un verdadero guerrero. Pero bueno, tampoco puedo dejarle andar por allí a tus anchas…-

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que escuchar sus halagos- el niño habló por primera vez. Tatsumi rió. Se acercó al oído del niño y le susurró:

-Dile a Lisuka que haga lo que crea conveniente con la chica. Y no se te ocurra irte por allí una vez dado el mensaje, regresarás aquí si no quieres que te mate - luego miró a Sumita - Asegúrate de que llegue a salvo a Kyoto y de que vuelva aquí. Haz lo que creas necesario si trata de escapar-

Sumita asintió y desapareció junto al niño.

-¡Más fuerte!-

-¡Eso intento!-

-¡No es suficiente!-

-¡Al menos deja de moverte tanto para poderte golpearte!-

Kaoru alzó su shinai por sobre su cabeza, tratando de estabilizarse tras el enésimo ataque fallido que había realizado contra Kenshin, que sólo la veía divertido. Lo que él le propuso como entrenamiento ese día era simple: darle un golpe mientras él se movía. Pero Kenshin era condenadamente hábil y rápido. Cuando estaba delante de ella, antes de siquiera poder posicionarse para darle un golpe, de la nada aparecía tras suyo. Y para divertirse, le tocaba el hombro, haciendo que mueva su cara lado a lado tratando de ver donde estaba, mientras él, estando delante suyo, se reía.

-¡No puedo tocarte!- le reclamó tratando de golpearlo -¡Eres rápido!¡Demasiado!-

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de Kenshin mas que un toque en su hombro. Gruñendo, sostuvo con sus dos manos la shinai y se giró bruscamente esperando golpearlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio y caerse.

-¡Auch!- en el suelo, frotó su brazo derecho, pues había caído encima de ese brazo. Se levantó, aún adolorida, encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de Kenshin.

-Nunca actúes por impulso- le dijo fríamente. Kaoru se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras - En una pelea, mantener la calma es lo más importante para que no seas predecible-

-Si lo sé, soy una kendoka ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Entonces demuéstralo- la animó Kenshin, volviendo a desaparecer. Kaoru soltó aire lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Recordó un consejo que su padre le dijo, en una situación parecida, cuando la estaba entrenando….

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Papá, no me sale!- exclamó Kaoru al tratar de realizar un ejercicio con la shinai que su padre le estaba enseñando._

 _-Vamos, Kaoru. Cualquier niña de tu edad puede hacer esto-_

 _-¡Pero no todas las niñas de 9 años practican kendo con su padre!-_

 _-No te quejes e inténtalo otra vez-_

 _Después de varios intentos, Kaoru seguía sin poder hacerlo. Ante la frustración de su hija, Koujirou se acercó a ella, corrigió su postura y le dijo:_

 _-No pienses mucho en lo que haces, sólo hazlo. El cuerpo a veces sabe mejor que la mente lo que debes hacer-_

 _Kaoru pensó en ese un momento, y luego cerró los ojos, dejando de pensar en lo que debía de hacer…_

 _Fin del flashback_

En posición de defensa, Kaoru se quedó quieta unos segundos, hasta que dio un paso hacia adelante y atacó con su shinai, deteniendo a Kenshin en sus huidas.

-Bien- murmuró él un tanto sorprendido y a la vez satisfecho. Repitió el mismo ejercicio con Kaoru, varias veces hasta que ella terminó agotada.

-Rayos, Kenshin. Eres demasiado rápido para mí- reiteró ella acostada en una pared, al lado de Kenshin. Nunca pensó volver a cansarse tanto en algún entrenamiento mientras su padre no fuera el instructor. Los entrenamientos con su padre eran iguales a este: agotadores, pero relajantes y, por sobre todo, le brindaban calma. No recordaba la última vez que se sintió así, pues desde que salió de Edo lo único que recordaba era como vivía con miedo a que Kotaro la encuentre. Pensaba que tendría que ocultarse de él mucho tiempo o que tendría que forzar a alguien a casarse con ella para zanjar el asunto. Sin embargo, eso sería crearse un nuevo problema, ningún esposo soportaría que ella esté impartiendo clases de kendo a otras personas ni soportaría lo mal que cocinaba o su actitud poco femenina. Detestaba ese pensamiento que por suerte su padre nunca compartió a pesar de ser criado así. Su corazón le dolió al pensar en Kotaro. Él era su modelo de buen marido, hasta que sacó a la luz su verdadero sentir. Aunque quisiera negarlo, aún le dolía: un amorío de infancia no se olvida de la noche a la mañana. Ella sólo quería a alguien que pudiera comprenderla, que no quisiera tener sólo una "esposa ideal, sino que la quisiera a ella, sin importar si sabía cocinar, si practicaba kendo… De pronto, se vio en su casa, y ella estaba vestida con un kimono azul. Estaba apoyada en la pared de la cocina, mientras veía a un hombre delante suyo cocinar. Esta persona se giraba y le sonreía. Ella, ruborizada, bajó sus manos hasta su vientre y lo sintió abultado. Estaba embarazada. El hombre se acercaba y la abrazaba.

 _-Te amo Kaoru- le dijo. Esa voz…_

 _-Yo también, …_.-

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Kenshin. Sacudió su cabeza, confundida. Por un momento vio al hombre del sueño delante suyo y no a Kenshin.

-Te quedaste dormida-

-¿Cuánto… tiempo?- preguntó aún adormilada.

-Recién- le ofreció una mano para levantarse, que ella aceptó - Ya deberías ir a lavarte. Pronto será de noche y será hora de cenar-

-¡Oh, cierto!- exclamó Kaoru saliendo de su estado aletargado- Bueno, iré a asearme, Kenshin. Hoy voy a ir a tu cuarto en la noche, por si acaso- dijo a modo de aviso.

-No puedes, hoy voy a salir-

Kaoru bajó la mirada, desilusionada. No le agradaba la idea de que mate, la única manera de parar eso sería deteniendo esa guerra, lo que era imposible. Sólo podía estar ahí para él cuando la necesite.

-Bueno, pero estaré esperándote cuando regreses ¿Sí?- le sugirió volviendo a sonar animada - Tal vez resultes herido-

-Está bien-

-¿Te veo en la cena?-

-Sí, estaré ahí. Luego me iré-

-Entonces ve a descansar- lo empujó por la espalda hasta la salida de la sala de entrenamiento - Yo me quedaré ordenando aquí- agregó juntando sus manos para demostrar determinación.

-Si tú quieres- Kenshin la miró un momento - Gracias -

-De nada, ahora ve a descansar- respondió Kaoru dándose vuelta para ir a ordenar. Al escuchar los pasos de Kenshin alejándose, giró un momento su rostro para verlo. En el sueño, la voz del hombre era muy parecida a la de Kenshin. Se sonrojó tan sólo de pensar en eso: estar casada con Kenshin. Tal vez su cabeza creaba esas imágenes para confundirla.

Oculto entre unos arbustos, el hitokiri pelirrojo esperaba pacientemente que sus nuevos objetivos aparezcan. Según Lisuka, ambos caminaban por ahí en dirección a algún prostíbulo. Escuchó unos pasos, y por reflejo posicionó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana. Controló su respiración para que no lo delatara. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, diría que era igual que un gato cuando acechaba a alguna paloma. Quieto, aparentemente de piedra, pues nada lo perturbaba. Al igual que él, los hombres que se acercaban también eran muy sigilosos, el sonido casi sordo de sus pisadas. Eso era extraño, normalmente sus blancos caminan despreocupados por todos los guardaespaldas que los acompañan. Tal vez el hecho de que la eficacia de Battousai fuera tan famosa provocara que cualquiera tema caminar por la noche en Kyoto, incluso teniendo un gran número de guardaespaldas.

Esa situación lo estaba estresando, quería ver a esos hombres, acabar su misión y volver a la posada con Kaoru. Cuando los hombres aparecieron, Kenshin dejó de respirar por un momento. No eran hombres comunes, eran dos Shinsengumi; su uniforme celeste y las vendas blancas que estaban atadas a sus frentes los delataban. Lo peor es que no eran 2, era cerca de 5.

¿Acaso esa era una emboscada?¿Cómo ellos pudieron enterarse de que Battousai tenía una misión esa noche si se suponía que su existencia la sabía sólo el Ishin Shishi? Maldiciendo, salió de su escondite. No podía evitar esa pelea.

-¡Hey, es… !- exclamó uno que parecía ser el más joven. Los otros desenfundaron sus katanas. Al hacerlo, sólo vieron al que gritó caer muerto en el suelo, y a otro, más pequeño, quitar la katana del cuerpo muerto.

-¡Battousai!- gritaron, lanzándose al ataque. Kenshin sólo los miró fríamente, lanzándose al ataque. Uno de los Shinsengumi lanzó un ataque frontal, decidido a atravesar el tórax de Kenshin, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido, evitó el ataque y atravesó con su espada el pecho del atacante. Otro lo atacó por la espalda, pero usó el cadáver que permanecía en su katana como escudo. La espada del Shinsengumi se quedó atorada en el cuerpo y Kenshin aprovechó el momento para atravesar el cuello del hombre. Ahora sólo quedaban dos. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, pero cubriendo tanto la parte frontal como trasera de Kenshin. Él, al verse acorralado, detuvo el ataque del que estaba delante suyo, pero no pudo evitar el corte del que vino por detrás. Sintió como de un tajo le abrían la espalda. Ignorando el ardor de la herida, degolló al que tenía de un corte perfecto y luego cruzó espadas con el que había lastimado su espalda. El chico lo miraba con miedo, pues sabía que iba a morir. Kenshin, sin miramientos, arremetió contra la espada del hombre, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad, y mientras el pedazo del arma salía volando, clavándose en un árbol, Kenshin cortó desde el hombro del hombre hasta su estómago, provocando, al igual que a los demás, una muerte rápida.

-Maldita sea, vámonos ya, Himura- Kenshin se giró sorprendido, hasta ver a Lisuka correr hacia él -¡Los Shinsengumi ya se acercan!¡Vámonos!- volvió a insistir, corriendo hacia las escaleras que tenía delante suyo. Kenshin miró los cadáveres, cerró los ojos deseando que pudieran descansar en paz, y partió tras Lisuka.

-¿Cómo es que ellos aparecieron aquí?- preguntó Kenshin mientras corrían.

-No lo sé. Se supone que tenía que venir el hombre que decía en la carta más 2 guardaespaldas-

-¡Pero vinieron los Shinsen!-

-¡Ya lo sé, Himura!- Lisuka se giró a ver al hitokiri, y sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver la herida que el más pequeño tenía en su espalda. Aún sangraba - Himura, mañana tienes otro encargo ¿Podrás con esa herida?-

-Sí, esto no es nada-

Ambos redujeron la velocidad al divisar la posada de lejos. Lisuka miró nuevamente la herida de Kenshin.

-Voy a adelantarme. Avisaré que preparen agua tibia para curar esa herida-

-Gracias-

Así, Lisuka salió corriendo, aporreando fuertemente la puerta para que abrieran. La anciana Omake fue quien lo hizo.

-¡Pero que pasa, Lisuka!¡Todos están durmie…-

-Señora, Himura viene herido. Prepare lo que sea necesario y llévelo a su cuarto- ordenó Lisuka, regresando para ver como estaba el pelirrojo. Omake no dijo nada, sólo se apresuró en conseguir las vendas, el agua y paños limpios. Era la segunda vez que Himura regresaba con alguna herida después de la de su mejilla, aunque estaba vez la herida era mucho más considerable. Entró al cuarto que compartía a su cuarto y sustrajo todo lo que pudo encontrar de sus muebles para Himura. Una vez ahí, pensó que alguien debía ayudarlo a curar la herida, y sólo una persona se le vino a la mente.

Tras juntar todo en una cesta, se encontró con Himura en el pasillo, apoyándose en una pared, pues la herida le ardía demasiado, sin contar con el hecho de que tuvo que correr para huir de la escena.

-Hijo, ven acá- lo llamó la anciana- Deja que te ayude a caminar- Kenshin señaló la canasta que Omake tenía en sus manos. Ella subió las mangas de su kimono hasta el codo y sostuvo la canasta con una mano. Con la que estaba libre invitó all pelirrojo a ir con ella . Él no se quejó, dejando que la anciana lo tomara por la cintura para que el hiciera lo mismo con sus hombros. Así se apoyaría en alguien para caminar.

-Gracias- murmuró a la anciana. Ella le sonrió.

-Te dejaré en tu habitación y luego llamaré a Kaoru. Necesitarás ayuda con esa herida-

-No es necesario-

-Si que lo es, no creo que puedas hacerlo solo-

\- No es eso, sino que…-

La señora Omake corrió el shoji de la habitación de Kenshin, sorprendiéndose de ver a Kaoru cosiendo.

-...Kaoru ya está ahí- completó Kenshin. Ante su voz, Kaoru se giró con una sonrisa que se borró al ver a Kenshin siendo sostenido por la anciana. Se paró de un salto, caminando torpemente al no poder acomodarse el kimono.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada, estirando sus brazos para recibir a Kenshin.

-Sufrió un ataque- respondió la señora Omake soltando a Kenshin- No toques su espalda, es ahí donde está la herida- ante la advertencia, Kaoru dejó quietas sus manos y sólo dejó que Kenshin cayera en sus brazos. Ella retrocedió con Kenshin aún en brazos. Por suerte tenía preparado un futón para Kenshin, así que jaló el futón y guió a Kenshin para que se acueste boca abajo. Una vez echado en el futón, Kaoru recibió la canasta de Omake.

-Ya vuelvo, voy por el agua- dijo la anciana, dejando a Kaoru y Kenshin solos. Ella empezó a ordenar los objetos a un lado, observando al herida de vez en cuando. Terminado eso, miró a Kenshin.

-Kenshin, te voy a quitar el haori y el gi*, para eso necesito que estires tus brazos hacia atrás-

Kenshin hizo como Kaoru dijo, suspirando entrecortadamente por el ardor de la herida. Kaoru jaló las ropas hasta que la espalda de Kenshin quedó descubierta. Al ver la herida, se llevó las manos hacia la boca, reprimiendo un grito.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Kenshin al notar la reacción de Kaoru - Algo así siempre debe pasar-

-Pero ¿Y si morías?-

-Es imposible que un corte superficial como este me mate-

-Kenshin…-

-Aquí está el agua tibia, Kaoru- interrumpió la señora Omake, entrando con un jarrón lleno de agua- Está tibia-

-Gracias-

Kaoru tomó uno de los paños, lo sumergió en el agua, luego exprimió y lo usó para limpiar la herida de Kenshin. Él sólo fruncía el ceño ante el contacto del agua con su piel. Kaoru trataba de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

-Por favor dime que mañana no tienes que salir otra vez- el silencio de Kenshin fue respuesta suficiente para ella- Tu herida puede abrirse, Kenshin, y no pienso ayudarte si eso pasa-

-Kaoru, no es algo que dependa de mí-

-¿Entonces, de quién?-

-Sólo recibo órdenes-

-Órdenes, órdenes- masculló Kaoru evidentemente molesta. Repitió el proceso anterior con un paño limpio- Hablas como si no tuvieras opción-

-No puedo negarme-

-Por favor Kenshin- exclamó Kaoru exprimiendo el paño con mayor fuerza- Claro que sí puedes. No eres un títere que ellos mueven a su voluntad, tú eres un ser humano, como ellos, que siente y no siempre está en su máxima capacidad. No pueden obligarte a ir a pelear en este estado- retiró el paño ensangrentado de la espalda del hitokiri, reemplazándolo por uno nuevo- Tú puedes decidir, Kenshin-

Kenshin no dijo nada, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba seguro que Katsura nunca le impondría algo sin preguntarle antes, pero él siempre había pensado que, como hitokiri, como un asesino, sólo tenía que escuchar y realizar cada misión. Nunca pensó en si mismo.

-Lo intentaré-

-¿Qué?-

-Intentaré no ir mañana- le dijo Kenshin- No puedo prometerte que no lo haré. Cada muerte que provoco es importante, Kaoru- Kaoru reconoció el pesar en la voz de Kenshin al decir eso- Yo elegí este camino, y tengo que seguirlo-

Kaoru no pudo rebatir a eso, así que aceptó lo que Kenshin dijo.

-Bien, pero… por favor, cuídate, no quiero tener que hacer esto repetidas veces-

-Lo haré-

Lisuka miraba seriamente al jefe de los Ishin Shishi de Choushou, Katsura Kotaro. La noticia que le había dado provocó que el rostro amable del jefe de la facción Choushou cambiara a uno atónito.

-Señor, le repito: tenemos un espía entre nosotros-

Para sus adentros, decir eso lo llenó de emoción. Katsura seguía pensando, notándose la preocupación en su rostro.

-Es por la emboscada que sufrió Battousai hoy ¿No?-

-Y no es la primera vez, señor ¿Recuerda la noche en la que Battousai trajo a Kaoru a la posada? Pues esa misma noche, Battousai fue emboscado al salir de un bar-

-Sí, me lo comentaste-

-Fue un descuido no pensar en esa posibilidad desde ese ataque-

-Tenemos que avisarle a Himura de esto. No podemos dejarle sin aviso sobre un espía sin nombre-

Lisuka sonrió.

-De hecho, tiene nombre-

Katsura entreabrió sus labios de la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es, Lisuka?-

-¿Quién es la última persona que ha llegado a la posada?- Katsura cerró los ojos, pensando en eso. Al evocar el rostro de _esa_ persona, miró con preocupación a Lisuka - Señor, la noche en que ella llegó, Battousai sufrió una emboscada. Ahora, otra ¿No es mucha coincidencia?¿Espera que suceda una tercera vez para comprobarlo?- ante el silencio de Katsura, Lisuka siguió- Recopilé un poco de información. Su padre era Koujiro Kamiya, un guardaespaldas de Shigekura Jubei, blanco de Battousai.-

-Ella no tiene manera de saber eso-

-Una mujer herida volcaría su culpa en cualquiera-

-No es posible que ella filtrara información, si tú mismo me dijiste que no salía sola del dojo-

-Lamento decirle que ese fue un error mío. No es necesario salir para mantener informados a sus secuaces-

-¿Entonces, cómo?-

-Señor, ellos pueden ser muy creativos. Además ¿No es extraño que desde que Kaoru llegó la primera persona con la que buscó contacto fue con Battousai? Es obvio que a él, maravillado por esa mujer, se le escapara una que otra palabra de más sobre sus misiones-

Katsura tenía la mirada perdida. Kaoru, la funda que quería para Himura, resultaba ser una traidora. Las pruebas que Lisuka daba no lo convencían del todo, pero no quitaba que fueran importantes y que no podía, ni debía ignorarlas. Frunció el ceño, lamentando todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué hago, señor?-

Ya sentía la orden de "Deténla" cerca. Ya podía verse con Kaoru en el futón.

-Lisuka…-

-¿Sí?-

-Mañana, cuando Himura salga en la noche...-

 _Dilo ya, sólo dilo._

Katsura suspiró cansado. Battousai no dejaría que tocaran a Kaoru.

-...cuando Battousai se vaya, tienes mi autorización para detener a Kaoru y llevarla a la sala de interrogatorios.-

Lisuka asintió, ocultando una sonrisa macabra, que reflejaba sus deseos más profundos. Al fin, algo le salía bien.

(Editado)

Me disculpo por el retraso en subir el capítulo, es que he estado realmente ocupada y, bueno, desde agosto hasta diciembre he estado yendo y viniendo por distintos proyectos que se me encargaron y no tenía cabeza para nada. Aunque si me ayudó a pensar mejor en como continuar la historia, pues la idea original para este capítulo dista MUCHOOO de la idea original. Creo que valió la pena, la historia (a mi parecer) es más interesante de esta manera.

Gracias por los reviews!

Serena tsukino chiba: Gracias por el review y me parece genial que la historia te guste :D lizuka tendrá su merecido, pero no ahora. Por el momento será el obsesionado que cree que todo le saldrá bien, pero no sabe que lo que planea le saldrá al reves. Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado y te devuelvo el abrazo de oso! Bendiciones para este nuevo año!

DULCECITO311: Que tal! Bueno, creo que el principal obstáculo que tenía la relación entre Kenshin y Tomoe eran esos secretos y el rencor que ella le podía guardar por asesinar a Kiyosato; no se si se notará, pero son justos esos obstáculos los que quiero corregir en esta historia. Gracias por el review y las buenas vibras, trataré actualizar lo más rápido posible, porque las ideas están en mi cabeza, sólo falta ordenarlas en un texto xD feliz año nuevo y navidad atrasados! Éxitos en este nuevo año!

Ceres Ryu: Maravillosa historia? Me sonrojas! No la considero así, pero de verdad me alegra que tú pienses así. Muchas gracias por tu review :D trataré de mejor el ritmo de actualización ahora que estoy más libre. Feliz año nuevo y navidad atrasados! Que todo te resulte sumamente bien este año!

Atarashii Hajimari: De verdad?! :0 es la maldición de los fanfics: están tan buenos que cuando llegas al último capítulo ya estás sufriendo por una actualización XD Lizuka pronto dejará de ser el tercero en discordia, porque él solito cavará su tumba... sobre Kaoru, en este fanfic quiero que ella deje de depender de Kenshin como en el manga; se supone que ella es una kendoka y es muy hábil con la espada, pero termina siendo reducida a una dama en peligro, cuando tiene mucho más potencial para pelear (incluso, para Watsuki, Yahiko es más fuerte que ella siendo un chiquillo!) y bueno ¿Por qué no aprovechar al pelirrojo para que le enseñe? jejeje. El ex prometido de Kaoru aún no tiene como aparecer, pero lo hará cuando menos se lo esperen (tal vez como alguien que llegue a malograr la felicidad, como Lizuka...) Gracias por el review y no te preocupes que subiré más seguido los capítulos para que la intriga no te carcoma. Feliz fiestas y éxitos para este año!

También felices fiestas para todos los que leen este fanfic! Gracias por los follows y favs! Feliz 2019 para todos!


	11. Traición I

Al ver a Lisuka salir de la habitación, el poderoso Katsura se permitió dejar su postura rígida para pasar a una cansada. Una espía, tenían a una espía bajo sus narices. Tomó su frente, pensando en como reaccionaría Battousai ante la noticia ¿La mataría si se lo ordenaba? No tenía manera de saberlo. El sonido del shoji lo distrajo un poco y vio a su esposa ingresar. Ella lo observó un momento, notando la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, querido?- la mujer se acercó, sentándose al lado del líder Choushou y retirando la mano de su frente.

-Tenemos un espía en la posada-

La forma tan directa de decirlo impactó a Ikumatsu, quien aún sostenía la mano de su esposo. Entendiendo como eso podía afectar a los planes de Katsura, evitó formular más preguntas. Prefería acompañarlo en el silencio. Soltó su mano y fue por su shamisen, que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Música no, Ikumatsu. Ahora no- ordenó el hombre, aún con el semblante caído. La mujer asintió y volvió a su lado - ¿Cómo puedo creer todo lo que dijo Lisuka es cierto? - se preguntó Katsura mirando a su esposa- ¿Cómo podré mirar a Battousai si todo es verdad?- ante esa pregunta, Ikumatsu envolvió las manos de su esposo con las suyas para que se tranquilice -Pensé que había encontrado a la persona que iba a aliviar su alma de todo lo que tiene que vivir día a día- Ikumatsu bajó la mirada al entender por fin de quien hablaba Katsura -No quiero pensar como tomará Battousai esta noticia. Si todo es cierto él tendrá que matarla…-

-Disculpa que me entrometa…- intervino Ikumatsu - ...pero es extraño-

-¿Qué Lisuka, el hombre que andaba tras Kaoru, la acuse de traición? Lo he pensado, obviamente lo he pensado- dijo con molestia Katsura. Ikumatsu se encogió de hombros, soltando las manos del hombre. Fue Katsura quien tomó sus manos esta vez - Discúlpame, pero esta situación es tan… un traidor… nunca pensé lidiar con un traidor, y menos con alguien en quien tenía puestas mis esperanzas para compensar el daño que le provoqué a Himura…además está herido, no debería dejarlo salir con esa herida que tiene en su espada, pero si lo dejo aquí tal vez no deje que Lisuka haga lo que le ordené...-

La geisha no respondió. Deshizo el agarre y abrazó a su esposo.

-Desahógate, mi amor. Mañana no puedes sacar a relucir esta actitud con los demás- Katsura se relajó entre los brazos de su esposa y se permitió descansar por esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lisuka estaba caminando por los pasillos de la posada, buscando a Sakode, el mensajero de los Choushou en Kyoto. Como esa noche iba a detener a Kaoru necesitaba que alguien tomara su lugar supervisando a Battousai durante sus _trabajos._ Por suerte la herida que tenía el pelirrojo era considerable y le daría tiempo de sobra para llevarse a Kaoru. Sí, al fin todo le salía como quería.

-Hey Lisuka- lo saludó Sakode - Me dijeron que te llame para que vayas a desayunar. Todos están en el comedor-

-Sí, sí, ahora voy, pero antes de eso necesito hablar contigo-

-Dímelo rápido, que tengo hambre-

-Es sobre Himura. Si sabes que ayer sufrió una emboscada y regresó con un corte en su espada ¿No?- habló, fingiendo preocupación.

-Sí, es de lo que todos hablaban mientras esperábamos la comida-

-Bien, pues hoy me han pedido que haga algo importante en la noche, así que no podré estar con Himura durante su trabajo-

-Espera ¿Himura va a salir hoy?¿Con esa herida?-

-Son órdenes de Katsura- respondió molesto Lisuka al ver que su indirecta sobre que Sakode lo reemplace pasó desapercibida.

-La herida se va a abrir en pleno combate ¿En qué está pensando Katsura?- pensó en voz alta el mensajero.

-Mira, sé que es injusto, pero el blanco de hoy es importante, se trata de uno de los principales políticos que apoyan al Bakufu. Ese hombre nunca sale, pero hoy será una excepción-

-Es obvio que siendo tan importante va a tener un buen séquito de guardaespaldas. Himura estará en desventaja con esa herida-

-Ya lo sabemos, Sakode. Deja de cuestionar cosas que no vas a cambiar-

-Lo hablaré con Katsura, él tiene que entender la situa…-

-¡No!- bramó Lisuka. Si Sakode iba a hablar con Katsura podría enterarse de todo, y él era amigo de Battousai. Lo arruinaría - Ahora Katsura está ocupado con otras cosas. No desearías molestarlo. En vez de eso, mejor escucha lo que trato de decirte desde hace un buen rato- agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué es?-

-Necesito que hoy me reemplaces durante el trabajo de Himura. Solo tienes que ver que no le pase nada e intervenir cuando esté peligro-

-Tú nunca intervienes, por lo que sé-

-Porque Himura acaba rápido el trabajo. Ahora está herido- el de bigote sacó un sobre de la manga de su haori, y se lo entregó a Sakode.

-¿Este sobre contiene el trabajo de hoy?-

-Claro- Lisuka pasó por el lado de Sakode directo al comedor- Confío en que ayudarás a Himura-

Luego de guardar el sobre en su propia manga, Sakode siguió a Lisuka hasta el comedor, acomodándose al lado de Battousai, como siempre.

-¿Qué hablabas con Lisuka?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a Lisuka que solo reía con otros hombres.

-Parece que hoy tomaré su lugar- dijo de manera despreocupada Sakode, comiendo sus fideos.

Battousai casi se atraganta con su desayuno al escuchar eso.

-¿Tú?-

-¿Qué?¿Te desagrada?- bromeó Sakode- Pues Lisuka tiene algo que hacer esta noche, por eso hoy te acompañaré en tu trabajo. Cierto, toma esto- terminó dándole el bendito sobre que Kenshin tanto detestaba ver. No dijo nada, se limitó a esconderlo en su manga y seguir desayunando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru entrenaba sola en la sala de entrenamientos. Ya que Kenshin estaba mal de su espalda, no quería propiciar que su herida se abra entrenándola. Canturreando, hacía katas como calentamiento antes de pasar a la verdadera acción. De esa manera se relajaba en lugar de pensar que Kenshin, en la noche, estaría peleando con esa horrorosa herida en su espalda. Una vez terminadas sus katas, pasó a practicar los golpes laterales que había estado viendo con Kenshin. Una risa interrumpió su entrenamiento.

-Nunca esperé verte entrenando-

-Ni a ti verme haciéndolo, Sakode-

El nombrado se encogió de hombros divertido y tomó un bokken. Kaoru lo miró con diversión y algo de extrañeza, puesto que Sakode en realidad no peleaba, solo mandaba y recibía mensajes.

-¿Te importa si entreno contigo?-

-Para nada. Anda, ponte en posición-

Sakode acomodó el bokken entre sus manos y se puso frente a Kaoru. Nunca había peleado con una mujer, a lo mucho peleó pero boca a boca con su prometida por su trabajo. Kaoru le sonrió y comenzó a atacar, notando que Sakode respondía a sus ataques pero con dudas, demoraba mucho en decidir que hacer ante sus ataques. Una vez que lo derribó, le dijo todo lo que había notado durante el encuentro.

-Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no practico kendo-

-¿Y porqué justo ahora practicas?-

-Es por Himura. Me pidieron que hoy lo acompañe a su misión y que también luche si las cosas se complican-

Con esa habilidad Sakode, en lugar de ayudar, sería un estorbo para Kenshin, pensó Kaoru preocupada.

-Tengo que ayudarte a mejorar, ya- le dijo seria.

-Hubiera sido mejor que me avisaran sobre esto hace unos días. Ese Lisuka es un inconsciente-

-¿Lisuka?-

-Sí, él me dijo que lo reemplace-

Kaoru tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No importa. Ponte de pie, tengo que ayudarte a responder mejor-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en una esquina, Kenshin esperaba a que Sakode tocara la puerta de su habitación para irse. Esa noche, el político que debía asesinar iba a estar fuertemente resguardado por más ni menos que los Shinsen. Maldijo para sus adentros. Con su herida era difícil enfrentar a más de 3 Shinsen sin que esta se abriera. Palpó su espada, sintiendo las vendas que Kaoru colocó para proteger esa zona. Ella estaría preocupada por él esa noche, tal vez lo esperaría recostada en su ventana, como ya había hecho una vez.

-Himura ¿Estás listo?-

Ya era hora. Kenshin sujetó su katana con fuerza, pidiendo que el combate de esa noche sea rápido, aunque fuera imposible. Salió de su habitación y siguió a Sakode hasta la salida trasera de la posada.

-¡Esperen!- el grito de Kaoru los detuvo. Ella se acercó con una canasta llena de onigiris -Como tenían que irse antes de la cena, supuse que podrían tener hambre-

-Gracias, Kaoru. Mientras no los cocines tú, los comeré-

-¡Eres un idiota, Sakode!- explotó Kaoru, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Sakode.

-Gracias- dijo Kenshin, quitándole la canastilla de las manos.

\- Tengan cuidado, por favor- imploró la kendoka. Ambos asintieron antes de salir. Kaoru suspiró y regresó a la cocina para ayudar a preparar la cena. Haruka la recibió con platos.

-Tenemos que servir arroz en todos estos platos- le informó, soltando los platos en la mesa - La olla está por allá, así que coge un cucharón y sirve,amiga-

-Claro, claro- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa. De pronto, Lisuka entró en la cocina buscando a la señora Omake. Al ver a Kaoru, sonrió. No la llamó para no molestarla, al menos por el momento. Aún no era tiempo de dar comienzo a su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien. Me dijeron que tu blanco estaría en una importante reunión, así que para no perder sus pasos los seguiremos. Gracias a los onigiris de Kaoru, se me ocurrió un plan sumamente ingenioso: Yo fingiré ser algún comerciante que ofrece muestras gratis de onigiris, y tú serás un vagabundo-

-¿Qué?-

-Incluso te conseguí la ropa y todo- señaló Sakode, sacado una manta parchada, sucia y con hilos salidos junto a un sombrero de bambú que había escondido en el callejón donde estaban en esos momentos- Todo lo que te estoy dando lo usarás para esperar fuera del restaurante donde van a comer. Para eso tendrás que adelantarme y esperar allí, fingiendo dormir-

-Ya-

Kenshin se puso la manta encima y luego el sombrero. Lanzando una mirada aprobatoria a Sakode, caminó entre las calles de Kyoto hasta llegar al lugar donde debía esperar bajo la identidad de un vagabundo. Tras una hora, el séquito de guardias del hombre hacían su aparición en las oscuras calles de Kyoto. Podía distinguir al político, él iba en medio riendo junto a una mujer que de seguro era su pareja ingresó, mientras que los ocho guardias rodearon el local, que era un perfecto cuadrado al lado de la calle, dividiéndose en dos hombres por cada pared. Estuvo esperando unas dos horas, hasta que Sakode apareció con la canasta de onigiris. Antes de ir con los Shinsen, se acercó a él.

-Les daré lo onigiris para que empiecen a vomitar. Cuando hagan eso, acabas con todos los guardias y luego entras para acabar con el objetivo-

-¿Qué harás si te atacan?- le preguntó al ver que el arma de Sakode no estaba en su cintura.

-Está escondida por ahí, no te preocupes- dicho esto, se acercó a los guardias, ante la mirada expectante de Kenshin.

-Disculpen señores ¿Desean unos onigiris?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa a uno de los guardias de la puerta. Este lo ignoró - No se preocupen, son muestras gratis-

-Uno no nos hará daño- comentó el guardia que estaba a la derecha. Tomó el onigiri, al mismo tiempo que su compañero. Ambos comieron relajadamente. Aún sonriendo, Sakode se dirigió a los que estaban a los laterales, y continuó así hasta que todos los guardias hubieran comido.

-Hey, esto sabe raro- le reprochó uno de los guardias a Sakode presionando su mano contra su estómago.

-Por eso son muestras gratis- respondió con una risa y salió corriendo de allí. El guardia iba a seguirlo, pero tras una arcada, comenzó a vomitar. Seguidamente, todos comenzaron a vomitar. Los onigiris sabían horrible. Kenshin aprovechó esa situación. Quitándose la manta de encima, corrió hacia los guardias de la puerta, matando a ambos de un corte en la garganta. Los demás estaban más preocupados en vaciar su estómago que no percibieron el sonido de los dos cuerpos al caer al suelo, y de esa manera Kenshin continuó hasta acabar con todos. Miró el último cadáver, enfundó su katana e ingresó al restaurante. Todo estaba a oscuras, salvo un espacio que se encontraba tras una puerta, bueno, cortina que separaba el amplio espacio popular donde se acostumbra a comer de la zona exclusiva donde el político comía. El lugar no tenía ventanas, por lo que nadie se percató de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Con sigilo y rapidez avanzó hasta tocar la tela que separaba ambos ambientes. Antes de ingresar, escuchó un momento la conversación.

-...es el lugar donde los Ishin Shishi van a caer. Ya lo sabemos todo-

\- Siempre tan inteligente, mi señor- escuchó decir a la mujer.

-Y tú, mi estimado capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, vas a estar a la cabeza junto a otros de tus amigos-

Ante esa mención, Kenshin se congeló. Según la información del sobre solo estaría la pareja, jamás mencionó a algún maldito capitán. Ese cargo era dado a los más fuertes del Shinsengumi, no a cualquier samurái que él pudiera matar de un solo tajo. Lo que más lo inquietaba era el número de división que dirigía ese capitán. Según los rumores, los capitanes más fuertes eran los de la primera y tercera división, arruinando cualquier esperanza de acabar con el trabajo de manera rápida. Con sumo cuidado, movió la cortina que funcionaba como puerta para ver lo que ocurría dentro, viendo con claridad a su blanco y al capitán, que de seguro ya estaba en el lugar cuando llegó la pareja, sentados frente a frente con un mapa en medio mientras la mujer servía té.

-...confío en que podrás con ellos, Hajime Saito.-

Kenshin soltó el pedazo de tela que sostenía al ver como el Shinsen dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar donde él estaba. Trató de controlarse y pensar en donde esconderse si el Shinsengumi salía. Hojeando el lugar no pudo distinguir nada útil.

-Discúlpeme, señor. Tengo que salir un momento- dijo Saito, mientras abandonaba su lugar en la mesa.

Kenshin estaba nervioso. En condiciones normales podría luchar contra él, pero ahora estaba herido.

-Mierda- murmuró mientras desenfundaba su espada y caminaba hacia el centro del lugar donde estaba. No había manera de evitar esa pelea. Al instante, la imponente figura de Hajime Saito se hizo presente delante suyo, imitando la acción del hitokiri.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con un cigarro en su boca. Kenshin no respondió. Agradecía que su sombrero escondiera su cabello, un distintivo suyo que pondría en peligro su identidad.

El más alto lanzó una estocada contra el más bajo, pues al no tener respuesta sabía que era el conocido asesino del que hablaban tanto: Battousai. Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, hasta que el grito de una mujer los detuvo. El político salió del cuarto entre gritos.

-¡Me quieren matar!¡Me quieren matar!- vociferaba con los ojos desorbitados. Lamentablemente, el hombre no sabía que corría en dirección a su ejecutor. Casi sin darse cuenta, sintió como algo atravesaba su garganta, siendo eso lo último que sintió, ya que cayó al suelo, muerto. Saito miró el cuerpo y luego a Kenshin. El asesinato había sido demasiado rápido, y eso lo hería en el orgullo por no detenerlo.

-Maldita rata- escupió, tirando su cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Battousai.

Esta vez, los golpes eran más poderosos, los ataques más veloces y la carne sufrió más heridas. Kenshin y Saito se detuvieron, jadeando ante el despliegue de poder que ambos demostraron hace un momento. Kenshin tomó su hombro izquierdo, que tenía un severo corte; por su parte, Saito lamió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, ignorando que sus mangas estaban repletas de cortes insignificantes, producto de los desesperados ataques de su oponente. Claramente quería acabar la pelea una vez.

-¿Que pasa, Battousai?¿Por qué me atacas con tanta desesperación?- se burló, volviendo a atacar. La adrenalina se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kenshin al ver que Saito iba ganando más y más ventaja por sobre él. Con sus golpes, arrinconó a Battousai contra una pared, con la intención de matarlo ahí mismo, atravesando su estómago. Sin embargo, al dar su estocada solo atravesó la ropa del hitokiri. En represalia, Battousai trazó un arco en el aire, con la intención de cortar el costado de Saito. Si bien Saito logró moverse a tiempo, el filo del arma de Kenshin encontró carne en su camino. Aun sufriendo por el ardor de la herida, Saito vio una abertura que el Battousai había dejado, la cual aprovechó para hacer un corte horizontal en su estómago. Ante el impacto, Kenshin retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared bruscamente, abriendo la herida en su espalda. Trató de detener la sangre que fluía del corte en su estómago, pero Saito lo golpeó en el rostro. Con una sonrisa cínica, alzó la katana para matar de una vez al hitokiri que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-¡Lárgate, Himura!- el grito de Sakode sorprendió a Kenshin, y aún más al verlo empujar al hombre que quería matarlo -¡Lárgate!- volvió a gritar en el suelo, tratando de desenfundar desesperadamente su arma. Kenshin se rehusó , no lo iba a abandonar ahí. Aún más viendo la mirada de odio que Saito le destinó a su amigo. De una patada, Saito apartó a Sakode y fijó su mirada en el Battousai.

-Corrijo, malditas ratas- farfulló mientras dirigía la punta de su katana al brazo de Sakode, que estaba tendido en el suelo. El grito de su amigo obligó a Kenshin a lanzarse contra Saito, a pesar de las heridas que ya tenía. Prediciendo eso, Saito retiró violentamente su espada del brazo de Sakode para dirigirla al pecho de su contrincante. Kenshin desvió el ataque, mandando a volar la espada que tantas heridas le estaban produciendo. Sin pensarlo, miró a Sakode y ambos salieron corriendo de ahí. Saito maldijo y fue tras su espada, pero cuando la tomó, el hitokiri y el desgraciado de su amigo ya habían desaparecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recostada sobre la ventana de la habitación del hitokiri, Kaoru miraba al exterior con la esperanza de ver llegar a Kenshin y a Sakode. Para ellos ya tenía preparado un té y algunas vendas por si tenían alguna nueva herida que curar. Empezó a mover sus dedos contra la madera, impaciente. Se giró a ver la habitación: estaba el futón preparado, el agua a un lado y la ropa limpia doblada sobre el futón. Regresó su mirada al frente, quería quitar los pensamientos negativos que empezaban a surgir dentro de su mente a causa de la tardanza de los dos espadachines ¿Kenshin lucharía como siempre con esa herida en su espalda?¿Sakode sería capaz de ayudar a Kenshin en caso lo necesitara?¿Estaría bien?¿No saldría herido? Al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Kaoru ¿No piensas ir a dormir?- le preguntó Haruka que ya vestía una yukata.

-Aún no-

-"No hasta que llegue Himura"- la imitó Haruka con una voz chillona, poniendo roja a Kaoru -Eso es lo que quisiste decir ¿No?-

-¡Claro que…! Bueno ¡Sí!- exclamó Kaoru ante la mirada de júbilo de Haruka- Pero no lo digo solo por él, también por Sakode- la expresión de Haruka cambió a una rendida.

-Me estabas ilusionando, amiga- fingió decepción, haciendo a Kaoru reír.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero Kenshin y yo somos amigos-

-Eso dices ahora- dijo Haruka, sentándose al lado de Kaoru- Pero en unos meses veremos si dices lo mismo-

Kaoru recordó el sueño que tuvo, ella embarazada y con alguien a su lado. Suspiró manteniendo la ilusión de que algún día eso ocurriría.

-Con la cara de ilusión que pones solo aumentas mis esperanzas ¿Sabes? De seguro pensabas en Himura-

-A veces me asusta que solo nos mires de esa manera, Haruka-

-Todos los hacen. Simplemente algunos desean ver feliz a Himura- Haruka tomó la mano de Kaoru- Y yo quiero verte feliz. No sé a que habrás venido a Kyoto, pero ansío el día en que todos dejemos esto y podamos vivir felices en la nueva era-

La mirada de Kaoru se ensombreció tras eso ¿Qué hacía en Kyoto? Era obvio: fungir como espía, para traicionar a las maravillosas personas que vivían con ella. Además de escapar del hombre que alguna vez amó.

-Algún día, Haruka. Saldremos y viviremos nuestras propias vidas-

-Eso espero. Bueno, ya es tarde. Te dejaré listo el futón por si quieres ir a dormir en un rato. Hasta mañana- se despidió Haruka con un bostezo.

-De hecho, ella no irá a dormir con las empleadas hoy-

Ambas chicas se giraron, conocían esa voz de sobra, sobre todo Kaoru. Lisuka estaba apoyado contra el marco del shoji, sonriendo de manera incómoda, mientras fijaba su mirada en Kaoru.

-¿Qué quieres?- lo encaró Haruka, acercándose molesta -No creo que estas sean horas de molestar a los demás-

-Necesito hablar con Kaoru-

-No me interesa hablar contigo- intervino Kaoru, poniéndose de pie junto a Haruka.

Ignorándola, Lisuka dio un paso dentro de la habitación pero Haruka se interpuso, extendiendo sus brazos a modo de muralla. Kaoru se levantó, sin intención de dejar a Haruka sola ante Lisuka.

-Ya me escuchaste, no me interesa hablar contigo- repitió Kaoru, haciendo que Haruka bajara los brazos.

-Mira, ahora tus "no" me interesan una mierda. Antes no llegaba a ti porque Battousai estaba cerca, pero ahora no está- empujando a Haruka, Lisuka tomó del brazo a Kaoru, apretándolo hasta hacerle daño- Así que vendrás conmigo- agregó con una sórdida sonrisa, viendo como Kaoru forcejeaba contra él.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Haruka tratando de golpear a Lisuka.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarme a Kaoru- le respondió, sujetando la muñeca de la chica para evitar sus golpes - Después de todo, no puedo permitir que una espía deambule por ahí en la posada ¿No te parece, Kaoru?- el rostro de Kaoru se tornó pálido, y dejó de luchar, al igual que Haruka.

Ahora ya sabían la verdad.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó Haruka, alejándose de Lisuka. Buscó la mirada de Kaoru, pero ella la evitaba.

-Ella es una espía- repitió Lisuka, jalando a Kaoru por su brazo hasta dejarla frente a Haruka -Tu queridísima amiga solo es una farsa-

Haruka insistía en buscar la mirada de Kaoru, tras algún indicio de que todo eso era mentira, de que Lisuka estaba tan obsesionado con ella que solo inventaba patrañas para dejarla mal. Sin embargo, que Kaoru se detuviera en su forcejeo contra Lisuka y que evitara mirarla indicaban otra cosa…

-Anda, Kaoru. Dícelo-

La kendoka, de un tirón, se liberó del duro agarre que ejercía Lisuka en su brazo. Su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía que hacer. Cuando al fin tuvo el valor para mirar a Haruka, movió sus labios en un intento de hablar. No podía negar lo que era, a pesar de que todo iniciara en contra de su voluntad.

-Dé..déja…- balbuceó temblando, sus manos denotaban que intentaba decir algo por la manera frenética en que se movían. Haruka seguía mirándola, sin saber si sentir compasión o repulsión.

-Miren nada más como desaparecieron sus ganas de golpearme- se burló Lisuka de ambas chicas. Cansado de la escena que armaba Kaoru, la golpeó en el estómago, provocando que se desmaye. Miró a Haruka y se rió de la expresión en su rostro. Parece que Kaoru si había cumplido un buen trabajo, pues nadie sospechaba que esa muchachita pudiera vender a toda una organización. Con una sonrisa y silbando, recogió el inmóvil cuerpo de Kaoru para ponerlo sobre su hombro. Haruka seguía delante de él, clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano a manera de canalizar la decepción y aflicción que sentía.

-Si pudieras alertar a las demás sobre la farsa de Kaoru, sería mejor- recomendó Lisuka con notable burla en su tono de voz. Haruka solo le dirigió una mirada de odio. Sin más, salió de la habitación con dirección a la zona prohibida de la posada, donde estaba ubicada la sala de interrogatorios.

Si algo pudiera hacer este momento mejor, sería ver a Battousai derrotado ante la traición de Kaoru. Se preguntaba si Sakode ya le abría dado la nota al pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recostados contra un árbol, Kenshin y Sakode jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera de vida o muerte que realizaron para escapar del Shinsen. Sakode tomaba su brazo, que en ningún momento de la carrera dejó de sangrar. Ciertamente, pensó que Saito lo mataría en ese momento a juzgar por la mirada que le dio.

-¿Tuviste que ver con… que el político saliera huyendo del… cuarto donde estaba?- preguntó de manera entrecortada el pelirrojo.

-Sí… yo empecé a clavar mi espada en las paredes y gritaba:¡Te mataré!- al recordarlo, Sakode rió- Pude escuchar como tú y el Shinsengumi peleaban, así que saqué al hombre para facilitarte todo-

-¿Y la mujer?-

-Fue demasiado para ella, se desmayó-

-Gracias, por eso y por empujar a Saito-

-¿Saito? Con que así se llama…- dijo Sakode tomando su mentón, pensativo. Chasqueó los dedos al recordar algo. Buscó algo en el bolso escondido entre sus ropas. Sacó de allí un trozo de papel y se lo dio al hitokiri -Lisuka me dijo que te diera esto después del trabajo-

Sin emoción, Kenshin deshizo la forma en la que estaba doblada el papel. Si era de Lisuka no podía esperar nada bueno. A medida que leía la nota, su mirada indiferente cambiaba. Al terminar de leerla, estaba sorprendido. O más que eso, estaba alterado. Nada que Lisuka mandara era bueno.

-Sakode, tenemos que irnos ya-

-Pero aún estoy cansado- dirigió una mirada a la espalda de Kenshin- Y tú sigues herido-

-Es lo de menos. Vámonos-

Kenshin sujetó su katana, y trató de usarla como apoyo para levantarse. No iba a dejar a Kaoru en manos de ese imbécil de Lisuka. Sakode se paró al instante para detenerlo, pero Kenshin no escuchaba sus reclamos, ni cedía ante el agarre que su amigo ejercía sobre sus ropas. Ahora Kaoru estaba en una situación crítica. Aún sosteniendo la nota para que Sakode no la lea, Kenshin se aferraba a ella esperando que todavía no sea demasiado tarde.

" _Katsura ya sabe que Kaoru es una espía ¿Tú lo sabías, Himura?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! :D al fin traje el capítulo 11. Les agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior, fue genial leerlos. Sin más que decir, ojalá disfruten este San Valentín con sus parejas o, entodo caso, amigos más cercanos. Por mi parte estaré viendo tele junto a mi familia xD

DULCECITO311: Gracias por el review! Lisuka lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, para mala suerte de Kenshin y Kaoru, aunque no contaba con cierto detallito que va a ser crucial para que su plan fracase... o al menos no resulte como esperaba ;)

Taishou: Sip, Lisuka es de lo peor. Me gustaría haberlo matado hace rato, pero si eso pasara no habría historia.

Kaoru Tanuki: Gracias por las felicitaciones! Y déjame dartelas de mi parte pues tu historia de Kenshin sacerdote también es genial, leí el capítulo 9 en cuanto salió ;) como puedes ver, Kenshin no va a llegar a tiempo a salvar a Kaoru y por sus heridas no lo lograría mucho de todas formas. Ya verás que pasará en le siguiente capítulo. Esperaré ansiosa el capítulo 10 de tu historia :D

Atarashii Hajimari: Jajaja, gracias! Tu comentario llegó en el momento justo para la actualización. La idea de verlos practicar juntos también me encanta, pues Kenshin era muy, no sé, "pacifista" en la historia original y no quería practicar con Kaoru, esa actitud chocaba un poco al inicio :P y tienes razón, todos apreciamos que Kenshin es el chico perfecto no solo en lo físico jejeje. Ese niño si va a ser alguien que conozcas ;) wow, el tiempo es malvado, se pasa volando cuando escribo... a veces me quedo más de 3 horas sentada solo para una escena xD es horrible. Vaya, entonces entiendes como se siente eso xD siempre pasa: lees solo para pasar el tiempo y luego terminas deseando continuación (me ha pasado, sobre todo con un manga que compré solo pq tenía que gastar dinero y luego me obsesioné con la serie un tiempo :'D) claro que le dará una paliza, pero todo a su tiempo. Por cierto, continua con la historia que publicaste hace un tiempo, me dejaste con la intriga :(

rositaalverenga: Wow, en serio? :0 pero bueno, aquí tienes la historia! Perdona la demora. Jajaja, debo reocnocer que la historia del Deseo influenció en algunas decisiones sobre mi humilde historia... pero bueno, me alegro que te guste tanto :D

Ceres Ryu: Sí que pensamos igual, Tomoe, por más calma y felicidad que le hubo proporcionado a Kenshin en su vida, al final solo dejó dolor y un hueco que Kaoru tuvo que llenar; cuando ella le confesó a Kenshin que formaba parte de un complot pensé: ¡Al fin tomaste una decisión acertada! pero luego se metió en medio de la pelea y... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D: mínimo pudo empujar al ninja, no suicidarse. (Pues después de ver a Kyosato, es obvio que quiso volver con él). Y sí, Lisuka tendrá su merecido, pero no aún, tiene una misión en la historia. Cuando ya no me sirva lo eliminaré ;) y para Kotaro también tengo preparaod algo, solo queda esperar. Gracia spor seguir la historia y no te preocupes, no la voy a dejar. Saludos!


	12. Traición II

Katsura se encontraba discutiendo airadamente contra Shinsaku respecto a como proceder con Kaoru cuando el shoji de la habitación fue movido con tal violencia que se escuchó el crujido de la madera al chocar con el marco de la entrada. Había sido Miyabe, un hombre corpulento caracterizado por ser lo contrario a Katsura: era el más radical de la facción Choushou.

-¿Por qué no has mandado a matar a esa espía de una maldita vez?- reclamó el hombre a Katsura, avanzando con pasos toscos, que reflejaban lo iracundo que estaba en esos momentos- Estás siendo demasiado blando con esa mujer-

-Eso es de lo que estaba hablando con Takasugi- respondió de manera tranquila Katsura, haciendo creer a Miyabe que se burlaba de él. Indignado, desenfundó el arma.

-Hablar, es lo único que sabes hacer, pero al momento de pelear - con un movimiento, ya había colocado la punta del arma cerca al rostro de Katsura- te escondes, como ahora-

Hubo silencio en ese momento. La mirada que Katsura dirigía al hombre corpulento no cambiaba, seguía igual de tranquila. Eso era algo que Miyabe siempre se preguntaría hasta el día de su muerte: ¿Cómo Katsura siempre mantenía esa mirada? Sintiendo que aún se burlaba de él, bajó el arma hasta su cuello lentamente esperando que la expresión del líder cambiara. Sin embargo, Shinsaku, con la vaina de su propia arma, apartó la espada del cuello de Katsura, ofreciéndole una mirada desafiante a Miyabe.

-Si quieres pelear, vamos afuera- amenazó con un tono de voz serio, algo extraño en él- Recuerda que, aunque no te guste, Katsura sigue siendo tu líder. Amenázalo de nuevo y date por hombre muerto- De mala gana, Miyabe volvió a enfundar su arma- Ahora, sal. Si ella muere o no, no te concierne- regresó la mirada hacia Katsura- Aunque sería preferible tomar tu consejo Miyabe-

Katsura solo suspiró.

-Que no quede como una palabra muerta en tu boca, Shinsaku-

Miyabe dejó la habitación, no sin antes dirigir otro mirada de ira a Katsura. Shinsaku volvió a sentarse, aun con expresión seria.

-Creo que Miyabe tiene razón ¿Por qué aún no mandas a matar a Kaoru? Lisuka ya nos dijo que era una espía ¿Qué esperas?¿Qué se arrepienta y nos revele donde están sus cómplices?- hizo una pausa, disgustado por lo que iba a decir- ¿O acaso... sientes compasión por esa chica?- esta vez las palabras salieron como un escupitajo de su boca- ¿Es eso?-

-El problema es Lisuka-

-Y otra vez con eso- Shinsaku dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, colocando sus manos tras su sien. Estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo de Katsura. Desde el inicio de la discusión no dejaba de hablar de Lisuka, de que él tenía un interés en Kaoru y que no se podía fiar del todo en su acusación. Y él respondía lo mismo: "Aunque así fuera, los hechos corroboran que Kaoru es una espía y que nos ha vendido."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo después de ver a Lisuka salir de la habitación, permitió que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Le dolía, le dolía todo: la espada, las muñecas, el rostro, las piernas… desde que despertó Lisuka no había dejado de golpearla para obligarla a confesar que era una espía. Lo había hecho, le había confesado todo lo que en algún momento le dijo a Kenshin, solo que omitiendo el detalle de su prometido. Le dijo que fue obligada, que la engañaron y que estaba dispuesta a pagar por lo que hizo.

" _Te creo, claro que te creo. Tu cara de miedo cada vez que vuelvo a tocar este látigo me dice que no tendrías motivos para alargar tu sufrimiento. Pero a Katsura le dije que tú no solo viniste aquí como espía, sino que incluso ya habías revelado información."_

" _¡Eso es mentira!"_

" _Pues sí, una pequeña mentira para agravar tu situación. Y necesito que confieses que hiciste eso cuando traiga a Katsura a este cuarto. Si lo niegas, te matarán, si lo aceptas, tal vez no te maten ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si haces otra cosa por mí aparte de confesar… puedas salir de aquí..."_

 _Kaoru le escupió en cuanto él intentó besarla._

" _Es sencillo, Kaoru, pero te gusta complicar todo. Veamos si unos golpes más te ayudan a pensar mejor en que es lo que te conviene"_

Tras eso, solo se había desquitado con ella. El látigo no dejó de caer sobre su espalda expuesta, ni los golpes en su rostro. Y eso no era lo único que había sufrido: sus muñecas le ardían del esfuerzo inútil por librarse de las ataduras que la mantenían sujeta a dos palos que la obligaban a quedarse de pie, las piernas le temblaban horriblemente a causa de las patadas y latigazos que también recibieron, los hombros le dolían por la posición a la que su cuerpo estaba forzado a mantener. A parte de dolor físico, otra cosa la aquejaba: estaba casi desnuda. Lisuka, a base de golpes y latigazos, se deshizo de la mayor parte de la falda de su kimono, le había quitado las sandalias y las medias, rompió el obi y desgarró la parte de la espada de su prenda y las mangas de su kimono. Ahora solo tenía cubiertas sus caderas, parte de sus piernas y la zona del pecho hasta el ombligo.

Al intentar enderezarse, resbaló, y sus hombros se resintieron al tener que soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos. Se mordió el labio para no gritar por el dolor, nadie podía escucharla gritar, ni podía verla llorar, mucho menos Lisuka. Esta vez si logró enderezarse, pero el dolor de sus heridas hacía que cada vez fuera más difícil mantener esa posición. Ahora era más vulnerable que nunca, si Lisuka quisiera, podría abusar de ella y nadie lo detendría, y a nadie la importaría. Excepto a Kenshin y la señora Okami ¿Pero que podían hacer ellos para ayudarla en esos momentos? Era una espía, y a los ojos de Katsura, ella ya había enviado información.

Escuchó el sonido del shoji ser corrido, y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Podía ser Lisuka. Con toscas pisadas, alguien se acercó a ella.

-Katsura aún no ordena que te maten- le dijo una voz desconocida. Alzó la cabeza y fue recibida por una fuerte cachetada que añadió un nuevo rastro de sangre a sus labios- Pero pronto lo hará, espía-

Otra vez las lágrimas se apañaron en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio, evitando sollozar frente a ese hombre. Él alzó la mano para volver a golpearla, cuando otra lo detuvo.

-Miyabe, déjala. Él que la está golpeando soy yo- intervino Lisuka, sacando al hombre del lugar. Kaoru, en cuanto oyó su voz, tembló. Con sus manos, sujetó las cuerdas que la sostenían, pues sus piernas le fallaron, manteniendo su cuerpo suspendido. Lisuka sostuvo una corta conversación con el tal Miyabe antes de despedirlo y regresar con ella.

-Vaya, si que te ves mal, Kaoru. Te cuesta mantenerte de pie tras esa bofetada- la tomó por los cabellos para obligarla a mirarlo- Tampoco puedes responderme como antes, es una pena. Parece que me excedí un poco contigo, lo siento- la miró fijamente un momento y luego se rió de ella. Soltó sus cabellos y sonrió al escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Va a venir Katsura?- si Lisuka salió, debió ser para traer a Katsura con él, o eso quería creer. Solo quería que la sacaran de ese lugar.

\- No va a venir, está ocupado-

Por un momento, Lisuka se detuvo a contemplar las heridas de Kaoru.

-¿y… Kenshin?-

Ante la mención del hitokiri, Lisuka se tensó ¿Por qué ella preguntaba por el asesino en esos momentos? No debía pensar en él, no podía, estaba con él, con Lisuka. Disimulando su molestia, se puso delante de Kaoru.

-¿Qué tiene?¿Quieres saber si ya lo mataron?- se burló.

-¿Regresó?-

-No-

Se quedó allí parado unos segundos. Lo único que veía era una Kaoru muy diferente a la que había conocido: esta estaba abatida y sin fuerzas (o eso creía), la otra Kaoru le gritaba. La tocó para ver si no se había desmayado o algo, pero ella se movió, rechazando su tacto. De seguro eso si se lo permitiría a Battousai. Volvió a intentarlo, tomando con delicadeza su cuello esta vez. Entonces empezó a deslizar su mano por la clavícula hasta que Kaoru lo detuvo, mordiendo su mano. Soltó una alarido, y retiró la mano mientras la miraba con odio.

-Sabes, pensaba darte una oportunidad para que te disculpes y hagamos las cosas más rápido- fue en busca del látigo, y para infundir miedo en Kaoru, lo hizo resonar a sus espaldas- Veamos si después de unos golpes más te tranquilizas-

Levantó el látigo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, y mermaba en las pocas fuerzas que Kaoru guardaba para no gritar. Tras unos golpes más, Lisuka escuchó el grito de desesperación que profirió Kaoru. Entonces se detuvo. Analizó a Kaoru, volviendo a poner su mano sobre su cuerpo: esta vez ella no lo rechazaba, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Sin fuerzas, no podía defenderse.

Lanzó el látigo y en su lugar, tomó un cuchillo. De un solo tajo, cortó una de las cuerdas que mantenía sujeta a Kaoru. Ella, de la sorpresa, no reaccionó, chocando contra el otro palo al que su otra muñeca seguía sujeta - Battousai aquí, Battousai allá. No hay manera de sacarlo de tu cabeza- le dio una bofetada y cortó la cuerda que faltaba. Para evitar que Kaoru caiga, la tomó por los hombros - Así que te daré un recuerdo para que también pienses en mí- aprovechando la condición de Kaoru, la amordazó y volvió a atar sus manos, dejándolas sobre su pecho. Terminado eso, abrazó a Kaoru un momento, queriendo mantener esa sensación: que era suya, que la tenía bajo su merced, y por sobre todo… que no era Battousai quien estaba en su lugar. Dejándose llevar, la besó. En ese momento, Kaoru trató de zafarse del beso, moviendo la cabeza, pues el cuerpo no le respondía. A Lisuka eso no le importó, ya nada importaba, solo quería de una vez quitarse esa espina de no poder tener a Kaoru para sí. Sin delicadeza, empujó a Kaoru, viendo como ella se desplomaba y se retorcía de dolor ante el contacto de sus heridas con el suelo. Giró su cabeza y vio el lugar donde antes ella estuvo: un charco de sangre le recordaba lo que había hecho, pero no lo llenaba de remordimiento. Ya tenía a Kaoru, eso era lo que importaba. Se agachó y aspiró el aroma que ella siempre desprendía combinado con el de la sangre. Con suma tranquilidad, colocó su rostro contra el cuello de Kaoru, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, de lo cálida que era, de lo mucho que había ansiado eso. Movió su cabeza y miró a Kaoru, que por primera vez lo miraba con algo más que repudio: le suplicaba que la deje. Su cabeza se movía frenéticamente en señal de negación, sus manos también, pero no se atrevían a golpearlo como antes porque no tenían la fuerza para eso. Sonrió, pero esta vez no con burla.

Estaba feliz.

Tomaría algo de Kaoru que Battousai jamás recuperaría.

Con su mano, agarró lo que quedaba del torso del kimono de Kaoru y, con el mismo cuchillo con el que la liberó, empezó a cortar, y a cortar, hasta tener el camino libre hacia sus senos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hitokiri volvió a caerse. Sakode, nuevamente, lo ayudó a pararse, para ver como el pelirrojo se perdía en las calles. Luego volvería a alcanzarlo, al verlo tirado en el suelo. Antes le hubiera dado risa, pero ahora estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo. No sabía porqué ni que provocaba que él corriera con tanto apuro. Si estaba en lo cierto, algo le había pasado a Kaoru, o a la posada. Solo esas dos cosas podrían alterarlo así. Escuchó el sonido de un choque contra el suelo. Meneó su cabeza, algo cansado de esa situación. Alcanzó al pelirrojo y lo levantó.

-Debes descansar, así tus heridas no dejarán de sangrar -

Kenshin lo ignoró. Al darse cuenta que estaba cerca a la posada, aceleró el paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos a reunir a todos en la sala- ordenó Katsura a Shinsaku- Decidiremos su futuro a base de un juicio-

-¿Juicio?¿Estás bromeando?- Shinsaku volvió a sentarse y golpeó el suelo- ¡Es una espía?¿Quién demonios va a hablar a favor de ella?! -

-Yo lo haré-

Shinsaku lo miró, incrédulo. Luego empezó a reírse, queriendo creer que lo que Katsura le decía era un mal chiste.

-Bromeas, estás bromeando…- murmuró, tratando de restar importancia a lo que Katsura dijo.

-No, no es una broma-

El resonar de la espada de Shinsaku, rebotando sobre el suelo, demostró el impacto de esas simples palabras. Katsura no andaría con juegos en esta situación y, conociéndolo, no retrocedería ante cualquier cosa que diga. Tratando de tranquilizarse, siguió con la conversación.

-¿Tú y quién más?¿Himura?

-Nunca dije que él fuera a participar-

-Entonces solo mandas a la chica a una condena segura. No veo caso en hacerle un juicio a una espía…-

-¿Qué otras pruebas tienes para decir que es una espía?-

-Lisuka lo dijo-

-¿Y qué más?- al ver que Shinsaku no respondía, sonrió -Sé que Lisuka no nos mentiría diciendo que Kaoru es una espía. Si lo es, ya debió haber confesado. Y tras eso solo quedaría un detalle: las cartas ¿Cómo es qué él las interceptó y no me las mostró de inmediato? Y eso no es todo ¿Dónde están esas cartas?-

Por primera vez, Shinsaku no podía responderle a Katsura.

-Convocaremos ese juicio y Lisuka estará allí para responder. Si tiene pruebas y las cartas existen, mataremos a Kaoru. Sino, solo le pediremos que nos de la información que logró sonsacarle a la chica durante el interrogatorio. Dependiendo de eso, ella vivirá o morirá-

Shinsaku le sonrió, pero esta vez no de manera burlona: estaba derrotado. Katsura si tenía un buen punto. Sin nada más que decir, tomó su arma y salió del cuarto. Katsura oyó como llamaba a gritos a todos para reunirlos en la sala. En ese momento, Ikumatsu ingresó a la habitación.

-¿Todo bien, Kogoro?-

Él la miró, como si fuera un ángel que lo acompañaría en este camino que estaba por recorrer: salvar la vida de Kaoru.

-Eso creo- admitió con un suspiro -Convencí a Shinsaku-

-Ahora tienes que convencerlos a todos-

La geisha tomó las manos masculinas y empezó a masajearlas, notando lo estresado que estaba su esposo por medio de ellas.

-Si no fuera por ti, Shinsaku seguiría discutiendo conmigo-

Ella se encogió de hombros, recordando la charla de la noche anterior y todo lo que le dijo a su esposo en ese momento.

-Una mente tranquila piensa mejor que una atormentada-

Terminado su masaje, dejó las manos de su esposo sobre su regazo, sonriéndole. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, pues era consciente de que los consejos de Ikumatsu esa noche salvarían una vida. A veces se sorprendía de la inteligencia que ella poseía y de su capacidad de analizar diversas situaciones. Por eso, a parte de Shinsaku, ella era a quien recurría cuando necesitaba consejo. Shinsaku entró a la habitación para avisarle que todos estaban reunidos. Katsura se despidió de su esposa, esperando que todo saliera bien.

-El único que falta es Lisuka- informó Shinsaku - Miyabe me dijo que pidió no ser interrumpido-

-No podemos iniciar el juicio sin él, no serviría-

-¿Lo traigo?-

-Tienes que-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quería golpearlo, quería darle una patada y sacárselo de encima. Rogaba por que alguien llegara y se lo llevara, lo que sea, que sucediera lo que sea con tal de que Lisuka se fuera. Temía que lograra abusar de ella. Sus manos recorrían su torso desnudo, y presionaban donde fuera con tal de tener algo de disfrute. Sus caricias no eran tiernas ni delicadas. Eran toscas, duras, eran insoportables.

En ese preciso momento su mente la llevó a tiempos pasados, a una situación similar. Recordó una suave cama occidental, el olor de las sábanas recién lavadas y el perfume del hombre que estaba encima de ella. Ese hombre no la tomaba por la fuerza, como Lisuka. Ella amaba ese hombre, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Todo era diferente.

En el pasado, ella se entregó por amor. Ahora, era obligada a hacerlo.

En el pasado, las caricias eran suaves y tiernas, aunque falsas y carentes de verdadero afecto. Ahora, sentía caricias egoístas que más deseaban obtener el propio placer que en compartirlo y que dolían.

En el pasado, su cuerpo anhelaba más contacto. Ahora, sufría ante cada toque.

Lisuka presionó violentamente uno de sus senos, y ella se arqueó a causa del dolor. A él no le importó, más bien hizo lo mismo con el otro seno ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría torturándola?

-Eres preciosa, Kaoru- gimió. Ella trató de defenderse, pero su cuerpo seguía igual que antes: inútil. Solo podía sollozar o reaccionar ante el dolor. Lisuka la miró a los ojos, soltó un suspiro y arremetió contra sus labios. Su mente la llevó nuevamente al pasado.

En el pasado, ella correspondía el beso fervorosamente, con el anhelo de que eso fuera en realidad amor. Ahora, ni siquiera podía desviar el rostro o presionar sus labios para evitar que la lengua del animal que la forzaba encontrara placer en su boca. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra Lisuka, cerró los ojos y trató de soportar todo eso. Tal vez él se aburriría y la dejaría, o alguien vendría y la ayudaría.

Al sentir un bulto contra su muslo perdió cualquier esperanza.

-Creo que ya me harté de esperar- Lisuka sujetó sus piernas y las acomodó para culminar con el acto de una vez -Terminemos con esto-

Kaoru empezó a negar frenéticamente, hallando por primera vez fuerzas para mover sus manos atadas y golpear a Lisuka en el rostro. El golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo, por lo que él no le prestó la menor importancia. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y ella estaba ahí, tendida en el suelo, llorando, sin poder luchar por culpa de las heridas que dolían tanto al punto de no sentir su cuerpo ni poder moverlo. Lisuka recargó su peso en ella, mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que se veía.

Su mente volvió a rememorar el encuentro con el otro hombre. El recuerdo era más latente que nunca.

Ella, en ese punto, le había rogado que se detuviera, ya habían ido demasiado lejos. No era correcto, no estaban casados. Lo empujaba, preguntándose donde quedó el chico que susurraba promesas de amor de hace unos momentos. Lo llamó, intentó darle besos para tranquilizarlo, pero él seguía enfocado en una sola cosa: penetrarla. Al ver que él no le hacía caso, lo abofeteó y recriminó su falta de honor al ir contra la promesa que le hizo a su padre. Eso solo lo enfureció. Se lanzó sobre ella y la inmovilizó poniendo todo su peso con tal de hacer que le falte el aire. Sujetó con una mano ambas muñecas de Kaoru por sobre su cabeza. A pesar de sus ruegos y golpes, Kotaro solo sonrió de medio lado, y abrió sus piernas violentamente.

" _Si tomo tu virginidad, estarás deshonrada. Así te obligaré a quedarte a mi lado"_

Y en ese momento, le fue arrebatado lo más preciado para una mujer.

Ahora, con Lisuka, ya no sentía el dolor que sintió esa vez. La sensación de su cuerpo siendo partido en dos, el dolor expandiéndose como electricidad por todos lados habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, la vergüenza seguía ahí. Sin poder hacer nada, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado, derrotada. Lisuka no se detenía, seguía embistiendo. Nuevamente, había sido violada.

-¿Qué?- repentinamente, Lisuka se detuvo - Se supone que eres virgen, esto debió dolerte- embistió nuevamente- A menos…- Los ojos de Lisuka ahora despedían fuego. Para él, era obvio quien había estado con ella antes - Te entregaste a Battousai ¿No?- la abofeteó - Con el asesino si puedes retozar alegremente, pero conmigo no- la abofeteó repetidas veces - Eres una cualquiera, una puta que sedujo a Battousai…-

Las bofetadas se detuvieron ante un grito. Lisuka no tuvo tiempo ni de acomodar su ropa pues un hombre se lanzó contra él. Kaoru trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo su pecho con sus brazos. En la entrada, pudo ver a Shinsaku, a las señoras Okami y Omake y a Sakode. Estaba tan cerca de desmayarse que no escuchó como las ancianas la llamaron por su nombre, el grito de Shinsaku llamando a Katsura, ni las maldiciones que lanzaba Battousai contra Lisuka mientras lo golpeaba totalmente encolerizado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kaoru Kamiya ha sido señalada como una espía por parte de Lisuka- habló uno de los hombres que estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre la espía -Se supone que Lisuka es el que se encarga de averiguar el pasado de las personas, no veo razones para dudar de sus sospechas-

-Yo tampoco, Katsura ya debió haberla mandado a matar-

-Hablando de él ¿Dónde se ha metido?- intervino otro - Hace rato salió, creo que algo pasó con la espía y Lisuka-

-No me importaría que la haya matado durante el interrogatorio-

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, entrando el líder Choushou, Shinsaku, Sakode y Lisuka.

-Lamento haberme ido, pero sin Lisuka esta reunión no tendría razón de ser- dijo Katsura, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

-Ni siquiera con él la tiene- rugió Miyabe -Ya sabemos que es una espía ¿Qué esperas para matarla? Estás haciendo un circo innecesario…- miró un momento a Lisuka, al igual que todos los demás- ¿Qué le sucedió?-

Shinsaku empujó a Lisuka al frente, dejando ver el resultado de la golpiza de Battousai.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te sobrepasas con un rehén- dijo Shinsaku, tomando asiento junto a Katsura.

Todos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes y murmullos, y luego señalaron a Sakode que estaba buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

-¿Y qué se supone que hace él aquí?-

-Viene en representación de Battousai-

Eso aumentó los murmullos.

-Señores- la voz de Katsura detuvo los murmullos - Dicen que esto es innecesario y es un circo, pero no lo es. Estamos condenando a la espía no solo por serlo, sino por proporcionar información sobre las misiones de Battousai a nuestros enemigos- señaló a Lisuka - Este hombre fue el que, personalmente, me informó de ello-

-Es su trabajo- señaló uno de los presentes, denotando aburrimiento.

\- Eso lo sabemos, pero gracias por recordarlo - se burló Shinsaku.

-Quiero que ante nosotros presente las cartas de las que me habló-

Todos los ojos estuvieron clavados en Lisuka. Él, sentado frente a Katsura, se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que solo por ser espía debemos matarla-

Varios comenzaron a reiterar su apoyo a la idea, sobre todo Miyabe.

-Las cartas- insistió Katsura.

Lisuka hizo un ademán de coger algo, luego fingió sorpresa y sonrió.

-No están aquí- respondió, desvergonzado.

-¿Y dónde están?- preguntó Katsura - ¿O debo suponer que no existen?-

-¡Qué insinúas, Katsura!- se oyó un reclamo. Más se unieron luego de ese -¿Nos reúnes a todos aquí solo para exponer que Lisuka no tiene esas cartas? ¡Esto es un desperdicio!-

Las quejas resonaron en la habitación, y Lisuka sonreía, sabiendo que saldría bien librado de eso. Aunque no tuviera las cartas, condenarían a Kaoru de todas formas por espía. Estaba acabada.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Shinsaku - Queremos que Lisuka nos diga lo que la espía le dijo durante el interrogatorio-

-Están desperdiciando su tiempo en esto- rezongó alguien.

"Ya lo veremos" pensó Shinsaku.

-Empieza a hablar, Lisuka- ordenó Katsura. El nombrado rió y comenzó a hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una pequeña habitación, Kaoru estaba siendo atendida por las ancianas, que veían con horror todo lo que Lisuka había hecho en su cuerpo. Ese hombre nunca fue tan sádico ni enfermo como ahora. La señora Okami limpiaba la sangre de las heridas con un pequeño trapo y la señora Omake vendaba las que ya estaban tratadas. La anciana miró un momento a Battousai, que estaba junto a Kaoru y no dejaba de mirarla. Se veía tan diferente al lado de ella que costaba imaginarlo totalmente fuera de si, como hace unos momentos mientras golpeaba a Lisuka. Battousai perdió el control y no dejó de golpearlo hasta que Sakode y Shinsaku lo sujetaron, diciéndole que Lisuka pronto estaría inconsciente si no paraba.

" _¡Él se merece eso!-_ había gritado _-¡Se merece eso y más!¡No tenía derecho a lastimarla de esa manera!-_ rugió, empujándolos para volver a golpear a Lisuka _"_

Ahora, estaba más tranquilo, pero las ganas de golpear a Lisuka no menguaban, no solo por Battousai, sino para todos los que vieron ese hombre estaba haciendo. Siguió vendando los brazos de la chica, mirándola con pesar. Ya sabía que era una espía, Haruka se lo había dicho. Obviamente exigió que sea castigada como merecía, pero no así, con esa brutalidad; se suponía que era un interrogatorio…

-Omake, yo me encargo de Kaoru, tú ayuda a Himura- le ordenó la señora Okami. Omake tomó sus vendas y se acercó a Battousai.

-Quítate el gi y el haori, necesito vendarte-

Él obedeció sin decir una palabra. La anciana comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Okami: limpiaba los restos de sangre, secaba y limpiaba. Después tendría que limpiar el camino de sangre que Battousai dejó el ingresar a la posada. Cuando eso pasó, las dos ancianas estaban hablando sobre Kaoru, Omake lloraba y Okami se lamentaba sobre ello, hasta que el sonido de golpes en la puerta trasera hicieron que ambas salieran de sus habitaciones. Al abrir la puerta, Battousai entró y preguntó por Kaoru. Omake le dijo que era una espía, pero Battousai ignoró eso y volvió a preguntar por Kaoru. Okami le dijo que estaba siendo interrogada por Lisuka, lo que ocasionó que Himura saliera corriendo hacia la zona prohibida de la posada, donde dormían y tenían sus reuniones los más altos cargos del Choushou. Eso solo lo sabían las ancianas. Sakode ingresó en ese momento, gritando que primero debía curar sus heridas. Las ancianas se miraron contrariadas y vieron el piso: un camino de sangre. En su afán por detenerlo, las ancianas y Sakode lo siguieron, entrando junto a él a ese lugar. Por coincidencia, encontraron a Shinsaku que estaba por entrar a una habitación, cuando Battousai se le adelantó y observó lo que Lisuka hacía. Todos se quedaron perplejos ante eso, todos menos Battousai que se lanzó contra el hombre y comenzó a golpearlo. Shinsaku y Sakode intentaron detenerlo; las ancianas se acercaron a Kaoru y la llamaron, le pidieron que se mantuviera despierta e intentaron cubrirla con el manto que Okami usaba sobre sus hombros. Al final , Kaoru se desmayó. Battousai dejó de golpear a Lisuka, no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo en la boca del estómago, acercándose a Kaoru. Con cuidado, la cargó y junto a las ancianas se la llevaron a un cuarto cercano para atenderla. Ahora las ancianas cumplían con su trabajo.

-Hijo- lo llamó al ver que estaba se tomaba la cabeza por un mareo - No te arriesgues otra vez a perder sangre de esta manera- ajustó un vendaje alrededor del estómago del hitokiri para luego pasar a su espald. Ahí vio un gran corte - Al parecer ya habías sido herido antes en tu espalda…-

-Kaoru me vendó esa herida- habló Kenshin, sorprendiéndola -Me dijo que no saliera de nuevo. Debí hacerle caso, hubiera evitado que esto pasara-

-No, no lo harías. Por más cariño o promesas que tengas con ella, es una espía. Ni siquiera yo debería estar ayudándola, pero no soy una mala persona para abandonarla luego de que Lisuka la atacara-

Kenshin la miró enfadado, provocando que Omake bajara la mirada, intimidada. Esa anciana no sabía nada de Kaoru, no sabía como había llegado ahí ni de que huía. No tenía derecho a condenarla de esa manera.

-Omake, ve con Kaoru, yo atenderé a Himura- dijo Okami, queriendo tranquilizar a Himura, pues tanto él como ella sabían sobre la verdad de Kaoru. Aunque uno sabía más que el otro. En ese momento, entró Sakode.

-Señoras, necesito a Himura-

Okami ayudó al hitokiri a pararse. Él miró a Kaoru una última vez antes de irse con Sakode. Su amigo tuvo que ser su apoyo para poder caminar hasta la sala donde todos lo esperaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kenshin. Sakode suspiró.

-Lisuka habló, y dijo algunas cosas sobre Kaoru que, bueno, no te sé si te gustarán-

-¿Cómo?-

Sakode corrió el shoji, y Lisuka se paró, apuntando a Battousai.

-¡Si él la defiende, es porque es su mujer!-

Kenshin casi se resbala al escuchar eso. Lisuka era un maldito por decir eso, siendo él quien había abusado de Kaoru.

-Dijo algo como eso- le susurró Sakode, mirando a Lisuka- No creas que no quiero golpearlo-

Katsura mandó a callar a Lisuka de una vez, que no dejaba de gritar que Kaoru se entregó a Himura.

-Himura, lamento llamarte en la condición en que estás, pero te hemos traído para que puedas desestimar o corroborar lo que Lisuka dice- miró a Lisuka para que se calle, a modo de advertencia- Primero, responde ¿Kaoru es tu mujer?-

-No-

-¡Es una mentira!-

-¡CÁLLATE LISUKA!- gritó Katsura, perdiendo la paciencia - Continuando con lo que decía, supongo que las señoras Okami y Omake ya te habrán dicho que Kaoru es considerada una espía-

-Sí, me lo dijeron-

-¿En algún momento tú sospechaste que ella lo era?-

-No-

-Lisuka nos dijo que ella envió unas cartas donde explicaba cuáles eran tus misiones, con tal de que sufras emboscadas-

Kenshin miró furioso a Lisuka, haciendo que temblara.

-Eso es mentira. Ella jamás lo hizo- dijo, regresando la mirada a Katsura.

-Señor…- intervino Lisuka. Katsura estaba por callarlo, pero Lisuka se agachó, poniendo ambas manos delante de su cabeza, que tenía la frente pegada al suelo.

-Más te vale que sea algo importante-

-Quiero admitir que las cartas fueron una farsa-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumita seguía muy de cerca al niño. Este había intentando perderlo en más de una oportunidad, pero era un ninja, no podía. Se ganó más de un golpe por eso.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar, niño?-

-No mucho-

Siguieron avanzando por ese bosque. Al parecer el niño frecuentaba ese lugar, porque andaba sin detenerse ni siquiera a tratar de recordar el camino. Incluso sabía donde conseguir comida en caso tuviera hambre, pero no se molestaba en darle algo a él. Era lo de menos.

-Ya llegamos-

-¿A la posada?-

El niño se rió del ninja.

-No, llegamos a Kyoto-

Las casas empezaron ser visibles a lo lejos. El niño avanzó más rápido, obligando a Sumita a tomarlo por el hombro para que no huyera. Al entrar al pueblo, Sumita intentó llevarse al niño a un lugar donde fueron menos visibles, pues sería extraño ver a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro por las calles con un niño. En cuanto le quitó la mano del hombro, el niño salió corriendo, de nuevo para huir. Ese hombre de la posada solo le pagó para recibir y dar un mensaje, no para que lo mantengan cautivo un montón de hombres de negro. No iba a ser un cautivo, su padre estaría preocupado si no aparecía. Aprovechando que conocía la ciudad utilizó callejones estrechos por los que el ninja no podía entrar, y mucho menos seguirlo por los tejados, pues haría demasiado ruido y los vecinos saldrían a ver que sucedía, confundiendo al hombre con un ladrón. Nunca debieron mandar a alguien con esa musculatura, el hombre araña sería más útil en esos momentos que ese tal Sumita. Siguió avanzando por los callejones, decidiendo esconderse en el patio de una casa, dentro de una caja hasta el amanecer. Ese hombre se rendiría al amanecer y se iría. Tal vez volvería con otro o alguien más vendría a buscarlo, pero no sabían donde vivía y conocía esa ciudad mejor que todos esos ninjas juntos. No podían atraparlo. Ahora se buscaría otro trabajo para ayudar a su padre. Se acurrucó contra la caja y trató de dormir, su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue como estaría la chica de la carta.


End file.
